Zootopia: Trip to Sing City
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: Nick and Judy are called to another city to help the local police with a string of robberies occurring in the town. There, they meet up with Nick's old friend, Buster Moon, and the rest of the Moon Theater troop. Can they solve the mystery before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: Anew

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another crossover fanfic. This one was requested a while back by JackieTheFox, about a crossover with Zootopia and Sing, the two best furry movies of last year. Sorry it took a while to get this started, but it's here, now. Without further ado, here's the long awaited Zootopia-Sing crossover.**

It was another bright day in Zootopia. Judy Hopps, already up and at them in her uniform, hopped down the hallway to the apartment door of her best friend and partner, Nick Wilde. Judy knocked on the door fast, eager to get the day started.

"Nick! Come on! I'm ready to make the world a better place!" said Judy.

Inside, Nick was in a rude awakening by the sound of Judy's knocking. Nick groaned, and picked himself up from his bed. Nick got his suit on, drank some coffee, and walked outside to his happy, hopping bunny.

"Morning, Carrots." said Nick, rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, Slick!" said Judy, beaming. "Come on! We gotta hustle! Chief Bogo said he's got a special case just for us!"

"Oh, goody. I can hardly wait to see what Chief Buffalo-butt has in store for us." said Nick. "How much coffee did you have this morning by the way, Fluff?"

"Actually, about three cups. I couldn't help it. I was just so excited for today's case! Come on, I said hustle!" said Judy, already making a head start down the hall.

Nick grinned, shook his head, and ran to catch up with his bunny. The two hopped in the police car, and drove to work, sharing a bag of donuts Judy picked up, along the way.

When they arrived at the ZPD, Judy ran past the front desk, waving hello to Clawhauser, then barged into the bullpen. Nick simply walked inside smoothly, and sat beside his giddy partner. Chief Bogo walked in, and the officers started rooting for their awesome boss.

"Alright, alright! Shut it!" Bogo ordered.

"I've got a couple of new items on the docket. First, Wolford! Happy birthday!"

Everyone cheered for Wolford, while his partner, Fangmeyer, howled alongside him.

"Number two!" Bogo called.

"We have a new case that needs solving. This one's not in Zootopia. It's actually, in fact, Sing City."

"Sing City? That certainly takes originality to a brand new level." Nick remarked, in his usual sly and humorous manner. The others officers giggled.

"Cork it, Wilde!" Bogo snapped. "You'll be happy to know that this case will be involving you and Hopps, here."

"Say what?" Nick said, his smile immediately dropped.

"Correct." Bogo grinned.

"I mentioned this to your partner yesterday. Lately, there have been a string of robberies in this city. The local police department already have a prime suspect, but they have already called in a few agents from our precinct to help with the investigation. I'm assigning Clawhauser to join you and Hopps on this case. Officer Mabel will be filling in for Ben, in the mean while. You three will be flying there around noon to meet the chief of the Sing City Police Department. Now, here's the rest of the assignments."

As Bogo listed the remaining assignments, Nick leaned to whisper to his giddy partner.

"This is what's got you giddy all morning? Also, why Clawhauser?" whispered Nick.

"The chief thinks it'll be good for him to get back into field work for a change. Ben's so excited, himself." said Judy.

"I've heard a lot about this city. There's animals that live there that are hardly seen or never seen at all in Zootopia. It's got some great places to visit, too. I know we need to focus on the case, but I wouldn't mind seeing a few of the sights. Especially one place. Moon theater."

"Carrots? The thing is, I can't fly." said Nick, a little ashamed.

"What?!" Judy smirked.

"Yep. Fear of heights. Ever since I was a kid. Don't laugh." said Nick.

"No prob, Nick." Judy said, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"You think it would be okay to bring Finnick along with us? Having an extra set of eyes and muscle, even if he's not an officer, might help." said Nick.

"We can take that up with the chief when the meeting's over." said Judy.

...

Buster Moon woke up in the drawer that was his bedroom. Now, with the theater rebuilt, and it was getting more money than ever, he really needed to get a place of his own. But, old habits were hard to break. Buster turned off his alarm clock, brushed his teeth, changed into his suit, and jumped out of the drawer.

"Let's go to work." said Buster, closing the drawer behind him.

Buster hopped into his chair and said, "Cue the crazy lizard."

On said cue, Buster's iguana assistant, Ms. Crawly, walked in with coffee.

"Good morning, Mr. Moon." she said.

"Top of the morning to you, Ms. Crawly." said Buster.

"Here's your coffee, sir." Ms. Crawly said, handing Buster the cup.

Buster looked into the cup, but saw no coffee.

"Uh, where's the coffee, miss?" he said.

"Oh, I got a little thirsty on the way up the stairs, again." said Ms. Crawly. "Oh, the gang's all hear early today, sir."

"Everybody? Already?" said Buster.

"Yep. Johnny, Rosita, Gunter, Meena, and Ash." said Ms. Crawly.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting a minute longer, Ms. Crawly." said Buster.

Buster and Ms. Crawly walked down to the first floor, and greeted everyone on the stage. Of course, when Buster got closer, he noticed the sad and worried looks on their faces.

"Morning, gang. Why the long faces?" said Buster.

"We're all just on edge from the robberies, Mr. Moon." said Rosita. "I worry about my kids a lot. Me and Norman had to walk the first 25 of them to school, this morning. The babies are with their grandma, Norman's mom."

"There are even some rumors that my dad is behind all of them." said Johnny. "Except, he can't be. Dad's in jail, with his parole due in a couple more weeks."

"Yeah, my mom isn't too keen for me in going out after dark with any of my friends from school, for now." said Meena.

"Okay, everyone. Just remain calm." said Buster Moon.

"This city may have been hit with the biggest wave of theft in years, but we are not gonna let a bunch of crooks, whoever they are, think that they can just come in here, and take control our town, by taking what's not theirs. As an old friend of mine once said, we are not gonna let them see that get to us. So, that's why I just got a grand idea for a show. A musical that promotes the themes and morals against crime. So, who's with me?"

The group cheered at Buster's idea, showing they were all in agreement.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's get our brains storming, and get to work on how we want this show to be, folks." said Buster.

...

Noon came, and everyone was rehearsing for the new show. Buster and Ms. Crawly were overlooking Buster's turn to rehearse on the piano, when the sound of large doors bang open, and a voice yelling out Buster's name.

"BUSTER!"

Everyone turned to see Eddie barge into the theater, panting.

"Eddie?! You okay? Did someone try to rob you?!" said Buster, rushing to his best friend.

"No, it's not that. I'm fine." said Eddie. "Buster, you gotta hear this. You are not gonna believe who's showing up at the airport, today!"

...

"Please remain seated, everyone. We're about to land in Sing City in five minutes." said the cheetah stewardess.

"Finally!" Nick let out a sigh of relief, taking off the blindfold he wore for the entire ride over.

"Nick, if you really wanted to forget about your fear of flying, you should just do what Clawhauser and Finnick are doing." Judy said, pointing to Clawhauser.

The cheetah officer and fennec fox were sleeping soundly in the row across from where they were sitting. Clawhauser had his earbuds in, listening to 'Try Everything' on his iPod, drooling on himself. Finnick had his earphones, listening to rock music, and unlike Clawhauser, snoring loudly.

"Now, there are faces of bliss." said Judy.

"Whatever you say, Carrots. I'll feel better when we touch land." said Nick.

Soon, the plane arrived at the airport. Everyone began to grab their belongings and step off the plane.

"Guys. Guys, we're here!" Judy said, shaking the sleeping Clawhauser and Finnick, to no avail.

Nick took off the earbuds and headphones, then shouted; "Hey, sleeping beauties! Nap time's over!"

"Wah! No, Mommy! I didn't take any suckers from your candy dish!" said Clawhauser. "Oh, it was only just a dream."

"Come on, Spotty. We're at Sing City." said Nick.

"Dang, Nick! Try getting me up with a megaphone next time." Finnick complained.

Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, and Finnick collected their things, and made their way off the plane. When they reached the airport, Nick could swear he was hearing someone calling his name. When he heard it again, louder this time, Nick looked around to see where it was coming.

That's when he spotted a familiar koala, jumping up and down, waving his arms to get his attention. Next to him was a tall sheep, just simply waving hello.

"Buster! Eddie!"

Nick ran over to the two mammals, who became more ecstatic when he greeted them in a friendly hug.

"Well, I'll be." Finnick smiled, as he and the others walked over to where Nick was.

"Nick, how do you know these guys?" asked Judy.

"Oh, Carrots. I should introduce you." said Nick.

"Judy, Ben. This is Buster Moon, owner of Moon Theater. That's Eddie, the grandson of Nana Noodleman, the opera singer. Buster, Eddie. This is Judy Hopps, the first rabbit police officer in Zootopia. Just like how I'm the first fox police officer in Zootopia. That's Benjamin Clawhauser, another great officer. You guys remember Finnick, right?"

"'Sup, guys." said Finnick.

"Good to see you again, Finny. It's also a real pleasure to meet you, as well, officer Hopps and Clawhauser." said Buster.

"You too, Mr. Moon. I've heard so much about your theater. I've also heard so much about your grandmother, Eddie." said Judy.

"So, don't keep us in suspense, Nick. How do really know these guys?" asked Benjamin.

"We, uh... sort of worked together on a few hustles when they came to Zootopia for a time. That was back when he and Finnick first started hustling, and Buster and Eddie were in college." said Nick.

"Oh, it was all good with us, Nick. Sure, we scammed folks out of their dough. But, being a business entrepreneur myself at the time, we had some good times, though. I've been meaning to go back and make amends to the mammals I scammed, though." said Buster. "So, what brings you guys to Sing City?"

"How about you show us your theater first, then we'll talk?" said Nick.

"Nick, we need to report to the police station for the case, first." said Judy.

"It'll be real quick, Carrots. Besides, you want to see the Moon Theater yourself, right?" said Nick.

"Oh, okay. You got me there. But, real quick." said Judy.

The group made their way out of the airport, and then followed Buster down the road that led to the theater.

...

Meanwhile, a hooded figure was watching the group leave the airport, behind the corner of a wall. The figure pulled out a radio from his pocket, and pressed.

"Boss, the eagle has landed." said the figure.

"They're here. Excellent." said the voice on the other end of the radio. "Keep your eye on them. Let me know if they get too close on our trail."

"Roger that." said the figure.

"Oh, and Duke, don't screw it up." said the voice.

The figure, Duke Weaselton, gulped. "Understood, sir."

Duke took off his hood, hid the radio back in the pocket of his hoodie, and left before anyone could see him.

 **Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**

 **I own** **nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this crossover fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: The gang's all here

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. Not a lot of action, just some good friendships, old and new, bonding. Plus, a look at who the villain of the story is. Please enjoy.**

Judy was in awe as they arrived at the Moon Theater. Everything about it looked just as amazing as she hoped it would. The signs, the clock, the water glass cases with the illuminating squid, flashing like living neon lights.

"Oh, I know, Judy. Ain't she a beaut?!" said Buster. "But, just wait 'til you see the inside of this palace of wonder and magic."

When they walked inside, they saw that Buster was right. Judy marveled once again at the bright red-colored walls, doors, and carpets. The golden knobs and stair rails. Even the black-and-white marble pillars.

Buster pushed the door open to reveal the stage. Judy looked around in wonder to see the balcony section just above them. The two royal box sections, to the left and right of the stage. The white marble pillars holding the stage up, and keeping the large, beautiful red curtains hung. The well, oil-painted backdrop on the stage. Then, the waxed-reflecting floor of the stage. The sea of rows of seats were enough to hold hundreds of animals.

"Now, this is where the music and light bring dreams to life." said Buster.

"It's amazing, Mr. Moon." said Judy, starry-eyed.

"Oh, please. Call me Buster, Judy." said Buster. "Any friend of Nick's is a friend of mine. Now then, all that's left of the tour is the back of the theater."

The group moved towards the back of the theater, where the dressing rooms for the actors were, along with the stairs to the main office. Through the glass windows, they could see Johnny, Ash, Meena, Rosita, and Gunter practicing for the show.

"And, that's the gang. I'll introduce ya." said Buster.

Buster rounded up the gang out of their rooms, and outside to meet the newcomers.

"Everyone, I want you all to meet a couple of friends me and Eddie made during our younger years." said Buster. "Allow me to introduce the best fox anyone could have met, Nick Wilde."

"Hey, guys." said Nick.

"Nick here's the smartest, wise-cracking, real dog-gone fox I've ever met." said Buster.

"Please, my good Koala. You're making my fur turn red." said Nick, jokingly.

Buster laughed. "See? What I tell ya?"

"Now, this fox here is, despite his size, the toughest mammal I've known. This here's Finnick."

"'Sup." said Finnick.

"Then, we have Nick's partner in the ZPD and potential love intrest. The ever-lovely rabbit officer, Judy Hopps."

"It's nice to meet-" Judy stopped, as her ears turned red.

"Love interest?! Mr. Moon, me and Nick have a profound relationship. Out of mutual respect and friendship, not in a romantic way."

"Judy, you make a better cop than a liar. It's plain as the nose on your face." said Buster, with a wink.

Judy blushed more.

"And last but not least, the most lovable cheetah that you can just squeeze until he pops, Benjamin Clawhauser."

"Please, I'm no one special." Clawhauser said, waving bashfully.

"Now, guys. Please, allow me to introduce the official Moon Theater Troop." said Buster.

"First up, we have my most faithful assistant, Ms. Karen Crawly."

"Hello, everyone." said Ms. Crawly, adjusting her glass eye. "Heh, fake eye."

"This is our tough-looking guy with a heart of gold, especially at playing the piano, Johnny."

"Hello, mates." said Johnny.

"This here is our piggy power duo. Gunter, our most enthusiastic member of the group."

"Ja! Good to meet ya, Zootopians!" said Gunter.

"And here, we have a pig that's talented in singing and dancing, and a big-hearted mother of 30 piglets, Rosita."

"Hi there, everyone. It's such an honor meet you. Especially, you and Mr. Wilde, miss Hopps. I tell my kids all about you." said Rosita.

"Thanks, ma'am." said Judy, flattered.

"Now, we have Ash, our very own rockstar."

"'Sup." said Ash, chewing on gum.

"And last but not least, we have our youngest, but most gifted singer, Meena."

"Uh, hi." Meena said, shyly.

"So, the gang's all here." said Buster, finishing the introductions. "So, gang. These four are here on official police business, but they will be finding some time to squeeze in rehearsing for our show this weekend."

"Wait, what?!" said Judy. "Mr. Moon, we never discussed that. We only came to see the theater. Not be a part of it. We need to report to the police station on how we can help with the strings of robberies."

"Wait, you're here to help with the robberies?" said Johnny.

"Is there an echo in here?" said Finnick. "Yeah, and no offense Buster, ol' buddy, we ain't singers."

"Ah, Finny. Don't be so modest. I know talent when I see it." said Buster.

"I saw it in you and Nicky back in our hustling days. Remember that one time I had this idea we should pretend to be interpretive dance teachers? You said, 'No. That's too girly, Buster.' Remember, Nick? But, I still got you guys to practice some moves. Even if we didn't go through with my idea, I still had fun, and you guys were amazing. You guys are gonna be here awhile, so I figured why not? Y'know, for old times sake?"

"...Well, can you at least let us give us some serious thought about it?" said Nick.

"No prob, Nicky." said Buster. "Just so long it's until Saturday. That's when the show starts. So, you've got six days before you can reach a decision."

"Sure, make it sound like there's no pressure or nothing." Finnick said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, gang. Speaking of Saturday, we gotta get back to it if we want to make this weekend the best anyone's ever seen." said Buster.

Everyone returned to their rooms, all except Johnny.

"Um, officers? Can I ask you a question?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, um... Johnny, was it?" said Judy.

"Uh... Have you ever heard of someone named Big Daddy?" asked Johnny.

"I do believe that was the name of this really notorious thief in Sing City. Remained uncaught for twenty or so years, until he and his goons were caught at the harbor, trying to rob a ship that was carrying this large shipment of golden bars. I remember reading about that case in the paper, last year." said Clawhauser.

"Yeah, see, he's also my father." said Johnny.

"What?!" Nick, Judy, and Clawhauser said, surprised.

Finnick just nonchalantly said, "Huh, who knew?"

"Well... it's like this." said Johnny.

"I helped on some of his crimes. But, I'm no criminal. I didn't want to be a criminal. Dad just pulled me into it. Then, during the case with the ship, he picked me to be his driver. I drove him to the ship, but I left to get to my rehearsal on time for Mr. Moon's singing contest. Dad and the others got thrown in jail, because I got stuck in traffic on the way there. When I went to visit him, I told him how I truly felt. We had a rift, but we patched things up. Now, he's going on parole, soon. But, ever since the robberies started, some rumors started that it was dad behind it all."

"So, everyone believe it's your dad, despite the fact he's already in jail." said Judy.

"I know, and that doesn't make any sense at all. So, maybe he might have a clue about what's going on." said Johnny.

"Could it be possible that he had contacts who did the robberies, while he was in jail?" said Judy.

"What?! But, I just told you it wasn't him!" insisted Johnny.

"I know, Johnny. Sorry, I know he's your dad. I'm not saying it was definitely him. I'm just laying out any possibilities. But, I guess we'll find out once we've talked to him, AND after we report in to the police station." said Judy.

"Alright, you heard the lil' carrot lady, boys." said Nick. "Let's split, before ol' Buster comes back with measuring tape to see which costume size fits us."

"I think he'd have a bit more trouble trying to fit Benny here into anything." Finnick whispered into Nick's ear.

"I heard that!" Judy scolded, tapping her foot.

...

The four arrived at the Sing City Police Department, where the chief was waiting for them at the front desk. The chief was a rhino named Chief Rufus Mchorn, ZPD Officer Mchorn's cousin.

"Chief Mchorn, sir. Officers Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and Benjamin Clawhauser, reporting for duty. We brought an accomplice with us, named Finnick, to help with the investigation, sir." Judy said, saluting.

"At ease, Officer." said Chief Mchorn. "Good to see you and your team arrived, even if you are half-an-hour behind schedule."

"Apologies, chief. We ran into an old friend of mine I knew from Zootopia, but now lives in this city, Buster Moon." said Nick.

"You're friends with Buster Moon? Well, why didn't you just say so?" Chief Mchorn grinned. "My kid loves going to that theater. But, anyhow, duty calls. Let's go."

Chief Mchorn led the four to the bullpen, where the officers, mostly rhinos and pigs, were awaiting orders from their chief.

"Alright, you lot. Before we start, let me introduce Officers Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Benjamin Clawhauser, and their accomplice, Finnick. They will be helping us in the investigation of the recent robberies all over town." said Chief Mchorn.

"Now, speaking of which, we just got another call about another robbery this morning. It was at the five-star restaurant, Les Calmars. Someone snuck inside in the middle of the night, and broke into the manager's office, where they stole all of the restaurant's profits. Who knows where these goons will strike next. So, we need to step up now, folks."

The chief then proceeded to hand out the case files to his teams.

"Now, here are the assignments for today. Officer Snoutston, your team will be partnered with Officer Wilde and Finnick with robbery cases near the suburban district of town. Officer Rhinovich, your team will be assisting Officers Hopps and Clawhauser with robbery cases near the downtown area. Your first area of investigation will be the Les Calmars. Dismissed." said Chief Mchorn.

The officers left to their duties, but Nick and the others remained where they stood, surprised looks on their faces. They were not expecting this kind of plan.

"Uh, Chief Mchorn, sir?" said Judy. "With all due respect, me and Nick are partners. I think it would be best if we stuck together on this mission."

"Well, with all due respect, Officer Hopps..." Chief Mchorn huffed.

"Chief Bogo picked you out for a reason. Whatever that reason may be, I need it spread out amongst my fellow officers. This city just as big as Zootopia, and I'm at my wits end with this case. We need to divide and conquer this situation. The same way I theorize these criminals are running their ops. Which is why I've split you into two teams. Now, no more arguing, and get to work."

Chief Mchorn left, leaving a frustrated Judy rapidly tapping her foot.

"Carrots, easy! So, we're split up into two teams. It's not so bad. At least we've got mammals like Finnick and Benny with us. It's gonna be okay." Nick reassured.

Judy sighed. "It's just... What if you got hurt, Nick? I don't know how I'd cope if you did, and I wasn't there to prevent it?"

"I get how you feel, Judy. You and Nick are two peas in a pod, that's for sure. But, I trust Nick. If he says he's okay, then I believe him. After all, he used to be a con-mammal before all of this. So, that means he's smart enough to get out of any situation." said Clawhauser.

"Okay, but keep your radio on my channel, and check with me frequently. Okay, Nick?" said Judy.

"You got it, fluff." said Nick, giving a thumbs up.

"First things first, though. We should probably pay a visit to the jail, and talk to Johnny's father. Maybe he knows something that can help us." said Judy.

...

"Big Daddy, you've got visitors." a rhino guard called.

The middle-aged gorilla, formally known as the city's biggest crime boss in his time, looked up from the book he was reading. The cell door opened, and he saw four mammals he'd never seen around in the city before walk in, three of them wore police uniforms. Upon closer inspection, he saw that their badges showed they were all the way from Zootopia.

"Well, well, well. This city's calling in the big shots now, eh?" Big Daddy smirked.

"Mr. Big Daddy, we presume?" said Nick.

"My real name is Daniel." said Big Daddy.

"Very well, Mr. Daniel. We just need to ask you a few questions." said Judy.

"If this is about those rumors revolving that I'm behind the robberies, you're outta luck, lass. I haven't stolen anything since me and the boys came here." said Daniel.

"Is that true? Have you had any contacts that you might've gotten in touch so they could do the robberies for you, while you sitting in jail, waiting for parole, to be your alibi?" asked Judy.

"Oy, I just said it wasn't me." said Daniel.

"I don't have any contacts of any sorts on the outside. Whenever we did crimes, we didn't get or ask for any help. It's always been me, Stan, and Barry. Besides, none of us plan on taking up the lifestyle of a criminal anymore. I've got a son waiting for me, that I want for him to be proud to have a father like me."

"Funny you brought up your son. We just talked to him at Moon Theater. Buster happens to be a good friend of mine." said Nick.

"Is that so? Is Johnny doing okay? Does he think that... I did it, too?" said Daniel.

"No, I think he's the only one who doesn't believe it was you." said Judy.

"That's Johnny." Daniel smiled.

"Your son's a good mammal, Daniel. If you still want to see him again, and be a better father to him, then please, help us. Maybe, you can give us a clue as to who the real culprit may be." said Judy.

"Well... I did say me and the boys tended to do our dirty work alone, but there was one time..." said Daniel, deep in thought. "Naw, couldn't of been him."

"Sorry?" asked Judy.

"It's like this, see?" Daniel started explaining.

"There was this guy from Zootopia, just like you lot, who wanted to make a fresh start here in Sing City. By fresh start, I mean raise the crime level in this city to a whole new scale. We partnered up for a short bit, but then, during one of our biggest jobs ever, he double-crossed us. We lost what we stole, but we were just lucky we managed to get away. I never saw the bloke again after that, because I heard during a pursuit with the police, the coppers had him cornered on a bridge. Rather than going to prison, the bloke took a jump off the bridge. They never found a trace of him, since."

"So, could it have been possible he survived the jump?" said Judy.

"Naw, the bridge they were on was like a hundred-and-fifty feet. No one could've survived a fall like that." said Daniel.

"Still, the chap always somehow found a way to make a clean swipe that would leave the police stumped for weeks. It was just his style. It sure sounds like him, if the police haven't found anything, yet."

"Maybe, he might've somehow faked his own attempt at killing himself." said Judy. "Do you remember what his name was?"

"Hmm, I think it was..." Daniel said, thinking real hard. "Aha. It was Robert. Robert McFerret was his full name."

"Robert McFerret?" said Nick.

"You know him?" said Judy.

"Sort of. Just heard of him. The ferret was a big deal in Zootopia, until he disappeared almost ten or so years ago." said Nick. "Guess now we know what happened."

"Okay, so we have a criminal mastermind that was presumed deceased for a decade or so, but now, we've got a string of robberies that are executed through the same, clean methods. What if this could be a relative or an apprentice, that Robert trained to follow in his footsteps?"

"Can't be. Robert never had kids. At least, none that I've ever heard of. I also know he wasn't the one to take people under his wing." said Daniel.

"Still, we need to rule out any possible theories. We better report this to the chief, right away." said Judy. "Thank you, Daniel."

"Anytime, cutie-pie." Daniel winked.

Nick gulped, as he and the rest of the boys backed away slowly, and Judy walked right up to Big Daddy. The rabbit grabbed him by the ear, bringing him down to her level.

"A bunny can only call another bunny cute, big boy. You call me cute one more time..." Judy warned the gorilla. "...I will take my air-powered elephant tranquilizer, and put a dart, right up your nose."

Judy let go of Big Daddy's ear, and walked out of the cell.

"Let's go, boys. We've got a big lead to follow, and a case to crack." she said.

"Heh, heh. Feisty. Reminds me of a certain female gorilla I met back in my younger years." Daniel mused.

"Well, be seeing you on the outside, buddy. We'll tell Johnny-boy how you're doing." said Nick, as he and the others followed Judy out of the cell.

"Seems like my kind of guy, that Daniel." said Finnick.

"Whatever you say, Fin. But, don't get too attached, and with too many ideas. The dude's still a criminal until his parole." said Nick.

...

"Boss, I'm here. You wanted to see me?" said Duke.

Duke timidly walked into the office, where he stood in front of the desk, separating him from his boss, who had the back of his chair turned away. The animal in question was staring out of the office wall window, overlooking the warehouse that was their main base of operations.

"You're late, Weaselton." the figure grumbled from behind the chair.

"Sorry, boss. Cops are out and about. So, I had to take the long way around town to get here." said Duke.

"Excuses, excuses, Duke. Just tell me what you found out, so far." said the boss.

"Well, I saw them tag along with Buster Moon at the Moon Theater. Then, I followed them to the police station. I didn't want to get too close, or else someone would see me, then Wilde and his flopsy-the-copsy partner would recognize me. Then, the whole show would be over." said Duke.

"Good enough. Just keep at it, Duke. That'll be all." said the boss.

"Wait, really? So, I'm not in trouble or anything like that?" asked a dumbfounded Duke.

"Why? Do you want me to get you into trouble?" said the boss.

"Uh, no! No, no, no! I'm good. No trouble for this weasel. I'll just let myself out." said Duke, walking backwards to the door. "See ya later, cuz."

This time, the chair spun around to reveal a ferret in his early thirties. The male ferret had white fur, and amber eyes. The attire he wore was a dark green suit, with square lens-shaped glasses. The ferret's face was not a happy one.

"I told you a thousand times, while on the job, don't call me your cousin. When we're off the job, I am. But, when we are on the job, I am your boss. Understood?!" snarled the ferret.

Duke gulped. "Yeah, sorry! I got it, co- I mean, boss!"

Duke made a mad dash out of the office, and the ferret slumped back into his chair.

"How did I let my aunt and uncle persuade me into hiring that chump's sorry tail, again?" the ferret rhetorically asked himself.

The ferret stood up from his chair, then walked to the door. The ferret peeked out, left and right, and locked the door. Looking out the office window to make sure no one was spying, he pulled out a drawer from his desk, and took out a locket.

The ferret opened the locket to reveal another male ferret, greatly resembling him with only white fur, but looked much older in age. Standing next to him was a female ferret, but with black spots on her fur.

"Father... Mother... I will make our family name great, once again." The ferret whispered to the locket. "I promise you... or my name is not Geraldo McFerret."

 **Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. The plot thickens. I'll upload the next one as soon as I can.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks. Stay tune for more of this crossover fanfic. Hope you're all enjoying it, so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures in Babysitting

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the name Daniel, is an OC name I came up with for Johnny's father, Big Daddy. Please, enjoy.**

Nick and the others were waiting outside the chief's office, waiting for Judy to finish explaining the information they obtained from Big Daddy to Chief Mchorn. When the door opened, they saw a very ticked-off Judy, storming out of the office.

"So... How'd it go?" Benjamin asked, nervously.

"The big horn didn't believe me." Judy said, matter-of-factly.

"Told ya it wasn't a good idea." said Nick, rhetorically.

"Not now, Nick!" Judy barked, then collected herself with taking a deep breath. "Let's just get to our cases."

"Okay, Carrots. Sorry." Nick said, as the group started walking towards the front doors, leading outside. "Just keep your cool on the mission. Try not to blow up in front of the officers, when the going gets frustrating."

"Sorry, Nick. It's just... I was really hoping for a different type of welcome when we got to Sing City." said Judy.

"What're you talking about? Buster gave us a very warm welcome back at the airport." said Nick.

"Yeah, but I meant by the chief, and our fellow officers." said Judy.

"Well, they're not the only animals in the city, y'know?" said Nick.

"You're right. Sorry. I just... take my job very seriously sometimes. It's just like when the first time I came to Zootopia, all over again." said Judy.

"It's okay, Judy. We all understand." said Benjamin.

"We sure do, Carrots. Nothing to be ashamed of." said Nick, hugging Judy.

Judy smiled, and returned the hug.

"Okay, enough drama, guys. We've got a case to crack." she said.

...

While Nick and Finnick went to the suburbs, Judy and Clawhauser were with six other police officers, three rhinos and three pigs, at the restaurant. Les Calmars was sealed off with yellow police tape, implying that no other animal other than officers were allowed beyond that point.

"Okay, Mr. Calmar? Tell us what you first noticed when the money was stolen?" Judy asked the owner of the restaurant.

The chimpanzee named Mr. Calmar, whom the restaurant was named after, stated, "Well, I'm the only one with the main keys to the restaurant, and my office. So, I'm the first to arrive to open the restaurant, and the last to leave to lock it up for the remainder of the night. When I went into my office this morning, I went to check on the safe, as I do every once a week. When I opened it, all the profits we've made and I've been saving for the restaurant just vanished."

"Was there any signs of the safe being forced open?" Judy asked.

"No, someone figured out the lock, and cleaned out everything." said Mr. Calmar.

"Is it okay if we have a look around your office, sir?" asked Judy.

"Of course. It's the door to the back, on the left side of the wall." said Mr. Calmar, pointing to the correct door.

Judy and Clawhauser, wearing special gloves, found the door, and dusted the handle for prints. There were none to be found.

"Okay, so we know the robbers didn't come into the office through the front door. Let's check inside, next." said Judy.

Inside the office, everything looked normal, except for the empty safe. Clawhauser inspected the safe, while Judy searched the office for clues on how the thief got inside, or if they dropped anything that could reveal their identity.

Judy looked up to see the grate for the air vent. That could of been a means for a break-in, but that would mean the grate had to have fallen off, from the inside. So, that ruled out. That just left the window.

"Hey, Judy. I think I found a clue." said Clawhauser.

Judy saw Clawhauser hold up a pair of tweezers, with a few strands of fur between them. Clawhauser placed the tweezers and fur into a ziplock bag.

"Good work, Ben. We'll get some animals from the forensic team to check who it belongs to." said Judy. "Now, if only we can find out how the robber got in..."

Judy looked back to see the window. If the robber didn't get in through the door or vent, the window was the next best thing. Judy opened the window, where she saw a few drops of red liquid on the window sill. Judy recognized it as blood.

"The robber must've gotten cut, while trying to force the door open." Judy said to herself.

Judy took out a Q-tip, and collected the drops of the blood into a vial.

"Okay, Clawhauser. I think we got enough evidence. Let's tell Mr. Calmar and the chief what we found." said Judy.

"I sure hope Nicky and Finny found some interesting stuff where they are." said Clawhauser.

...

"This is Officer Wilde, reporting in, chief." Nick said through his walkie-talkie.

"Ten-four, Wilde. What did you find?" said Chief Mchorn.

"Just a few witnesses, reporting that when they came home, they saw a few mammals, breaking into their houses, and coming back out with bags on their shoulders." said Nick.

"Were they able to get a good view of the thieves?" asked the chief.

"Not many were able to. It was too dark for them to see. But, some described the thieves seemed short, around the size and body shape of a ferret or weasel." said Nick.

"Alright, report back to the base. Just got a call from Hopps and Clawhauser. They found some clues at the restaurant." said Chief Mchorn.

"Roger that, big horn." said Nick, then slapped his paw over his muzzle.

"What was that, Wilde?!" Chief Mchorn huffed.

"Uh, no! No, no, no. What I say said was 'big guy'. Y'know, as a compliment." said Nick, chuckling nervously.

"That's what I thought you said. Now, get back here!" the chief ordered, gruffly.

Nick turned the radio off, and walked back to the patrol car, where Finnick was waiting for him. Nick drove down the road, until he drove past Rosita's apartment. There, Nick happened to see Rosita walk up to the door.

"Hold on a sec, Fin. I just wanna say hi, real quick." said Nick.

Nick pulled into the parking lot, and called out to the pig.

"Hey, Rosita." Nick said.

Rosita turned to see Nick walking up to him.

"Oh, Nick. Hi, there. Everything okay?" said Rosita.

"Yeah, I just happened to see you, so I thought I'd say hi." said Nick.

"Any luck with your case?" Rosita asked.

"Yeah, slow process. But, I think we're close." said Nick.

"Say, I'm actually glad you guys are here. I was hoping to ask a favor of you." said Rosita.

"Whoa, hang on, miss piggy. Nick is Judy's man. Besides, you're married." said Finnick, with a smirk. "But, I understand if you're feeling like it's too much for ya, I however..."

"NO! That's not what I meant!" Rosita said,blushing.

"Besides, like you said, I'm married. Happily so, if I may add. I just wanted to know if you boys would be okay if you babysat the kids for me, tonight. Oh, maybe ask Judy to help, too?"

"Babysit?!" Nick said, surprised. "Uh... I don't know. Isn't there someone else who normally babysits for your kids?"

"Well, normally, Gunter does." said Rosita.

"But, his family flew in to visit him for the week, so he's gonna be spending as much time with him, when he's not working at the theater. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that, so I thought it'd be okay to ask you. I know you guys have that big case, but me and Norman have to attend this party Norman's boss from work is hosting. Poor guy is getting a bit paranoid about the robberies, so seeing as how Norman is one of his best employees, he'd feel safer if we were both there. It'll be just for tonight, guys. Please?"

Nick pondered for a moment. As an officer, he had a duty to fulfill, by reporting back to the station. However, as an officer, it was his job to help citizens with whatever trouble they had. If Rosita didn't have someone to watch over her kids, that was a huge problem. Nick sighed, and pulled out his phone to dial Judy.

"Hey, Carrots. Listen, we got a bit of an emergency at Rosita's place. Yeah, don't worry. I'll give you directions. Texting you them, now. See ya in a bit." said Nick.

A few minutes later, Judy and Clawhauser pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey, Nick! Got here as soon as you said emergency. So, what's the emergency?" said Judy, eager as always.

"Babysitting." said Nick, with a sly smile.

Judy's smile disappeared, knowing she fell for the fox's slyness, again.

"Oh, Nick! Really?!" Judy groaned.

"Come on, Carrots. It's for Rosita." said Nick.

"There isn't anyone to look after them. Gunter, their regular go-to babysitter, can't do it, 'cause of family matters. Plus, when it comes to looking after kids, I got squat. I seem to do better when you're there. You know better than anyone what kids are like, on account of you having so many brothers and sisters."

Judy huffed. She was a bit ticked about Nick making it sound like there was a big emergency, like another robbery in progress, but last-minute babysitting was indeed an emergency in it's own right. Judy can recall how panicky her parents got when they had last minute plans and needed to get a babysitter, despite the fact that some of her older siblings were old enough to babysit.

"Okay, Nick. But, next time, no more hustling over the radio. Got it?" said Judy.

"Loud and clear, Carrots." said Nick. "Well, Rosita. Looks like you got some babysitters."

"Great! Come on in. I'll show you the house. I still gotta tell the kids, and get Norman." said Rosita.

"Actually, Clawhauser? We still gotta report to the chief with what we found. How about you and Finnick head back to the station, and tell Chief Mchorn what we found? Me and Nick have got this covered." said Judy.

"Roger that, Judy." Benjamin saluted.

"Fine by me. So long as it means I don't mean get to look after a quarter of a hundred kids, I'm fine with that." said Finnick.

Benjamin and Finnick drove off in Judy and Ben's car, while Nick and Judy followed Rosita inside. Nick gave a sly grin to his bunny partner.

"Tell the truth, Carrots. You wanted Ben and Finnick to report back to the station, just so it would just be you and me partnered up on something, anything, while we were in the city. Right?" Nick asked.

"What?!" Judy said, blushing.

"No! It's just... Ben and Finnick don't have the best experience with handling kids. Especially, Finnick. Well, Ben might get along well with kids, but I don't know if he's ever babysit before. You and I have babysat many of my younger siblings before, and we never needed help. So, looking after 30 kids should be a breeze."

"Say, Judy? May I ask how many siblings you have?" asked Rosita.

"Oh, about 350." Judy said, nonchalantly.

Rosita stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape. She knew rabbits had big families outside of cities, but her mind was trying to process how on earth a pair of rabbit parents have that many children.

"350?!" she gasped. "As in 350 siblings that you look after?!"

"Well, half of them are all adults like me, by now. Only 125 are either babies, kids, or teens. But, yeah. That many." said Judy.

"Hey, seeing as how many kids pigs have, about ten an average litter, maybe you and Norman could reach 350." Nick laughed, earning an elbow to the gut from Judy.

Rosita's face went dark. She could barely keep up with the kids she had now. But, 350?! What if Norman wanted more kids? Rosita shook those thoughts out of her head, as they reached her apartment door.

"Well, we-we're here." she said, stuttering.

As soon as Rosita opened the door, twenty-five little piglets swarmed around their mother in a group hug. Nick and Judy chuckled, remembering the first time all of Judy's siblings piled on Nick.

"NORMAN!" Rosita called.

Norman came in, and helped Rosita to their feet.

"Alright, kids. This is officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. They're gonna babysit you, since Uncle Gunter isn't able to. Just be good, and well behaved around them. Understood?" said Rosita.

"Yes, Mommy!" the kids said.

"Okay, Norman. Just gotta go over a few more things with the guys. But, I'm ready when you are." Rosita said, grabbing her purse.

"Okay, I'll get the car started, honey." said Norman, walking outside, while keeping his eyes on his phone.

"Okay, first, here's my number." said Rosita, handing her phone number to Judy.

"So, their bedtime's around nine o' clock. There's candy in the cabinet they can have after dinner, just make sure to limit it down to two or three pieces. The babies are upstairs napping. Everything you need to feed and change them, it's all under the bottom cupboard near the fridge. One more thing, keep an eye on the door and windows. Make sure they're locked. There have been times when they've tried to sneak out. If you have any other questions, or if there are any problems, just call me."

"Thanks, Rosita. Your kids will be in good paws." Judy assured the nervous pig.

"Okay, now I should introduce you by name." said Rosita.

"This is Casper, Avery, Carrie, Iggy, Perry, Carla, Gail, Rory, Micky, Moe, Nelson, Hannah, Tess, Kelly, George, Andy, Freddy, Zoe, Leo, Judy, Nick, Joey, Peter, Molly, and Clementine. The babies upstairs are named Johnny, Ash, Meena, Gunter, and Buster. I named them after the guys from the theater."

"What caught my attention was two named Nick and Judy. I guess our influence in Zootopia had something to do with that?" Nick smiled, slyly.

"Sorry, no. Just a coincidence. I only heard about you guys, until today. They just both sound like such popular names to me." Rosita chuckled. Nick's ears drooped.

"Okay, babies. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon. Behave, alright?" Rosita said, before kissing all her kids goodbye, then walked out the door to catch up with Norman.

As soon as their mother left, the kids had mischievous smirks on their faces. Ones that Judy caught with her good eye.

"Okay, kiddos! Whatever's going on inside your heads, get them out. This is Camp Sitter Hopps-Wilde you're in." said Judy, pretending to sound like her drill sergeant.

"You think we are just like Uncle Gunter? Think we're gonna let you off easy, eh? Wrong! You're looking at a rabbit who comes from a family with over 350 kids. In a family like that, we all love each other, no matter what. BUT, in a family like that, you had parents that were loving, but strict! Strong! When they said 'No', they meant 'No'! When they wanted everyone to hear what they had to say, they would round up everyone, and they would listen. All of them! So, I expect the same from you, kiddies!"

"You heard the lady, little piggies. No going to market. You're staying home." said Nick, slyly smiling. The piglets all nodded, disappointingly.

"Splendid! Now, how about dinner? It just so happens that I know a great recipe for some cabbage and corn stew." said Judy, perking up. "It's an ol' Hopps family recipe. I cook it for all my siblings whenever I babysat them."

As soon as Judy left the kitchen, Nick turned to the kids.

"Okay, kids. So, before Carrots comes back, let me show a little something about hustling." said Nick, slyly. "So, one thing-"

"Don't you even dare, Nick!" Judy called from the kitchen. "My incredible hearing can still hear you from the kitchen. It's not that big. Oh, and don't even think about taking the kids up the stairs so I won't hear you tell them stories, because I'll hear you going up, too."

Nick snapped his fingers in frustration. It wasn't every day he got the urge to tell someone about hustling. Some old habits are hard to break, even after you've made a clean slate for yourself.

"Okay, kids. How about this? Wanna hear about the first case me and Carrots ever solved, together?" Nick asked.

The piglets cheered, until the sound of crying came from the nursery room upstairs.

"Nick, can you take care of the babies? I'm busy working on dinner." Judy called.

"You sure you can't switch jobs with me?" said Nick. "What if one of them needs a diaper change?"

"Come on, Nick. You've changed some of my baby siblings' diapers before." said Judy.

"Do you remember the last time I tried to change their diapers?" said Nick, shuttering at the memory.

"Please, Nick. Not while I'm cooking." said Judy, covering her face with one of her ears, in embarrassment, as the memory crept back into her mind.

"Fine. You kids wait here. I'll be right back." said Nick.

As soon as Nick left the room, Casper, one of the older piglets, peeked into the kitchen. There was Judy, focused on making dinner. Casper turned back to face his siblings, then put his hoof to his lips, a sign to keep quiet. The piglets had those sly looks on them, again. Casper walked into the kitchen, and pulled on Judy's pants leg.

"Um, miss Judy? Can I help you make dinner, please?" said Casper, making his eyes as wide as he could.

"Oh, of course you can, Casper." said Judy.

"Say, can we have smoothies? I'll turn on the blender." said Casper.

Casper jumped up a stool, then onto the counter, and then pressed the power button on the blender.

"Oh, no. Casper, off the counter! That's not a toy!" Judy warned.

With the loud sound of the blender on, Judy's ears couldn't pick up the rest of the kids scrambling up the stairs. Judy turned off the blender, and set Casper down.

"Now, Casper, You should know how dangerous blenders really are. Now, no more operating pieces of machinery like this, especially alone. It's a good thing I was here." Judy scolded the piglet.

"Sorry, miss Judy. I just thought it was a good idea to have smoothies with our dinner." Casper said, pretending to look guilty.

Judy gave an understanding smile, and patted him on the head.

"Just be more careful next time is all I'm asking. Now, go play. The stew won't be ready for a while. Behave, and maybe, I'll consider making smoothies for dessert, along with your share of candy." said Judy.

Casper sped out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. Casper dashed into his room, and down the escape rope, made from the sheets and blankets of the children's beds, out the window. Casper ran down the sidewalk to catch up with his siblings, ready to make some mischief in the city.

"Okay, Carrots. The babies just needed to be fed. So, how's the stew coming along?" Nick said, walking down the stairs.

"All done, Slick. Just pouring them into the bowls." said Judy.

Nick then noticed something was missing in the living room. "Um, Carrots...? Where are the rest of the kids?" he asked.

"What was that?" Judy asked.

Judy walked into the living room, and looked around. Then, she gasped. "Nick! Where are the kids?!" she said, frantically.

"I thought you were watching them! I was taking care of the babies!" said Nick.

Judy and Nick ran up the stairs, and saw the open window, with the makeshift escape rope leading down to the front lawn.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! It's Cotton all over again!" said Judy, holding her head in her hands.

"Wait, your niece, Cotton, tried to sneak out of the house, via the window?" said Nick.

"Find the piglets first, story later!" said Judy, running out the door, and down the stairs.

"Carrots! What about the babies?!" Nick called.

"Oh my gosh! The babies!" Judy panicked, rushing up the stairs, and taking all five of them in her arms.

"We'll have to take them with us, since we can't leave them alone! Let's go!" Judy said, already rushing out the door.

...

Judy sped the police car down the road, with Nick gripping on the edge of his seat, and a sheer look of panic on his face. The piglets were buckled up in their safety seats that Judy attached to the back seats of the car.

"Sorry, Carrots. I had to take care of the babies." said Nick. "If I had known they would pull a stunt like this-"

"No, Nick. You couldn't have known. You've always been an only child, and I have hundreds of siblings. I haven't babysat in a long time, but I should've known better. I should've had all of them in the kitchen helping me, if it meant they wouldn't be able to sneak out." said Judy. "When I get my paws on those little, evil geniuses..."

"Carrots, I think you should keep your paws on the wheel, right now! Especially, your eyes! We won't be able to find them, if we get into an accident. On your watch, If I may add!" Nick said, frantically.

"Right, your right. Sorry, Nick." said Judy, taking a deep breath. "Something like this has happened so many times, every time I babysat. The kids would sneak out, and I had to catch them before the folks came home. You think I would've gotten used to it, by now."

"Don't worry, Carrots. We're cops. Finding missing kids is what we do best." said Nick.

"Wait! Nick, there's Casper!" Judy said.

The rabbit pointed to a piglet, turning down the corner of a building, an into an alleyway. Judy stopped the car in front of the alley.

"Stay with the babies, Nick. I'm gonna get the kids." said Judy, stepping out of the car.

"Okay, but radio in if you need help." said Nick.

Judy nodded, and rushed down the alley. The sun had nearly finished setting, so it was starting to get too dark for her to see, especially in the alley. Using the flashlight on her smartphone to light the way, she continued searching for Casper.

"Casper? Casper, where are you?" Judy called. "Come on, Casper. This is no time for fun and games. Where are your brothers and sisters? Casper?"

Judy looked to see the alleyway led a door up ahead, which served as the backdoor to a bar. Figuring that's where Casper went, she made her way inside. Inside the bar, it was packed with animals of various sorts, all enjoying a drink, or playing a game of darts. Judy walked up to the main bar stand, and called to the bartender, a crocodile.

"Excuse me? Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD." Judy introduced herself. "I'm looking for a piglet. I saw him run in here through the back door. Did you see him?"

"Piglet? Ha!" The crocodile, whose name tag said Neville, scoffed. "Sorry, lady. No kids around here. I think I'd know for sure if a kid came into my bar. Besides, kids aren't allowed in here. Says so on the front and back of the building."

"Sir, I don't mean to sound disbelieving, but I know what I saw. A piglet is in this bar, and with your permission, I would like to search the premises until I've found him." said Judy, sternly.

"Don't you need to have a warrant for this kind of thing?" Neville asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not if I have probable cause." said Judy, with a smirk.

"Suit yourself. The sooner I know my bar is free of kids AND cops, the better." said Neville, going back to serving drinks.

Judy looked around the bar for Casper. Under tables, behind the slot machines, and behind the counter. Judy saw a set of steps, leading downstairs. Looking back to make sure Neville wasn't looking, Judy marched down the steps, and found another door. Opening it, she found it looked to be a cellar, holding barrels of wine and other drinks.

Judy's ears twitched, when she heard the sound of a child, whimpering. Looking behind one of the big barrels, Judy saw Casper.

"There you are, Casper. What were you and your siblings thinking? If something had-"

Judy was cut off by Casper, hugging her. The poor kid was shaking with fear. Judy's stern nature melted, and hugged the piglet.

"Come on, Casper. This is no place for a kid your age." Judy said.

Holding the piglet's hand, they snuck out of the bar, through the alley, and made it back to the patrol car.

"Alright, Casper. We're not mad. We just want to know why you and your siblings ran off like that." Judy said, patiently. Nick was standing behind her.

"We just wanted to have a little fun, like with all our other babysitters. Y'know, do the stuff we don't normally get to do, when mommy and daddy aren't around." said Casper.

"Sweetie, parents ask babysitter to look after their kids for a reason. So, whenever they go out to do something, they know their in good hands. Parents and babysitters establish rules so their kids can be protected. When you run off like that, it not only puts yourself in danger, but it could lead to trouble and danger for them. So, no more running off like that. Okay?" said Judy.

Casper nodded, with a guilty and understanding look.

"Now, where are your brothers and sisters?" Judy asked.

"I dunno. I was trying to catch up to them, but I fell behind. I think they were all headed towards downtown. That's where the park is." said Casper.

"Then, that's where we're headed. Let's go." said Nick.

...

The car made it to the parking lot, near the central park of the city. Taking out the pair of binoculars they kept in the glove compartment, Judy scanned the area for the kids. She did see some animals out for a late-night jog, some animals were closing their usual food-cart stands for the day, and there were a few couples enjoying a romantic moment on the park benches, under the lamp-posts.

"No sign of them. They must be somewhere further in the park." said Judy.

"Okay, I'll go this time. I've got the night vision." said Nick.

"Just be careful, Nick." said Judy.

Nick nodded, and left the car. Nick walked down the path of the park, looking back and forth for the kids. The fox looked behind trees, under benches, even under rocks.

"Okay, Slick. Think. How do you find two dozen piglets in a park at night?" Nick asked himself.

That's when a lightbulb lit up in his head. Giving a sly grin, he shouted, "Olly-Olly-Oxen-Free!"

Nick looked around, still no kids.

"Well, worth a shot." he shrugged.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Nick saw a female piglet run towards a few trees. It was Zoe, the one with the crooked ear.

"Zoe! Zoe, wait!" Nick called, rushing after her.

Nick chased after Zoe, who ran out of the park, crossed the street, and towards the nightclub. Nick saw Zoe sneak past the line, behind Mario, the gorilla bouncer, and inside the club. Nick rushed to the door, but Mario stopped him by blocking the way with his arm.

"Uh, excuse me? I gotta get in there." said Nick, standing his ground against the gorilla.

Mario shook his head.

"I'm ZPD. I'm looking for a group of missing kids, and one of them just ran in there. So, I've got probable cause." said Nick, trying to imitate Judy.

Mario partially removed his glasses, and glared at the fox. Nick sighed, seemingly in defeat.

"Okay, you got me. See that cute gorilla girl in the back of the line?" Nick said, pointing to the back of the line of animals wanting into the club.

Mario looked, and indeed there was a cute gorilla girl, wearing an elegant red dress, and pearl earrings. Mario had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, she wanted me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you. Y'know, she saw you around this place a lot, she thought you looked cute, and she wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date. But, if you're too busy, I could always just tell her you're too busy to-"

Nick stopped when he looked up to see Mario already making his way to talk to the lady. Nick's trademark sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Still got it." said Nick, as he made his way into the nightclub.

Nick whistled in amazement, as he got a good look at the inside of the club. There was the usual. The flashing lights, the loud music, balloons in the cages, animals dancing on top of the circular stages.

"Haven't been to one of these in ages." Nick said, smiling fondly at the memories.

Nick shook his head to keep his head on the ball. Nick made his way through the crowd of animals, looking for the piglets. That's when he spotted two familiar faces by the counter, where they served drinks. It was Finnick and Clawhauser.

"Guys? Is that you?" Nick asked.

"Oh, hey, Nicky." said Finnick, taking a sip of root beer.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you went back to the station." said Nick.

"Oh, we did. We showed our evidence to the chief, and we told him about your 'emergency'. The chief understands, but still expects to see you guys at the office, so he can go over the evidence with you." said Benjamin.

"Besides, I thought it'd be a good idea to get Benny-boy out. Loosen him up, and help him find a cute cheetah gal." said Finnick.

"Well, I don't think any girl here would find me attractive in this club." said Ben, nervously.

"As much as I love to hear about your escapade in finding dates, me and Carrots need to find the kids. They snuck out. We found Casper in a bar. I saw Zoe sneak into the club. Help me find her?" said Nick.

"No problem, buddy." said Finnick, finishing his drink, then leaving a tip and wink for the cute vixen bartender.

It didn't take long to find them, though. Benjamin found them, jamming on the dance floor. As soon as the piglets saw the three adults, they tried to make a run for it, but they quickly scooped them in their arms. Ben had most of them, being the largest.

Nick, Benjamin, and Finnick carried the pouting piglets out of the club, only to be confronted by a ticked-off Mario.

"Oh, hey buddy. So, how'd your date go?" Nick said, nervously.

Mario just took off his sunglasses, revealing his furious gaze, and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, buddy. Come on, we got kids with us." Finnick said, trying to reason with the ape.

"Oh, look! Bananas!" said Benjamin, pointing towards the distance.

Mario quickly turned around, then turned back to find the group had disappeared. Nick, Benjamin, and Finnick made a mad dash towards the police car.

"Nice one, big guy! How'd you know that would work?!" said Nick, astounded.

"Well, hanging around with you sure has it's influence on animals." said Benjamin, smiling.

...

A few minutes later, all 25 piglets were gathered in front of a pacing Nick and Judy. The two cops wore questioning looks on their faces, as if they were trying to figure out what sort of punishment they would rule out. Then, Judy turned to look at the kids with a stern face.

"Did it ever occur to you kids of the dangers that you could've been in, tonight?" Judy started.

"With the robberies going on, are any of you aware that some stranger could have plucked you off the street, and spirited you away to who-knows-where?! It's a miracle that anyone of you don't have a scratch. If we hadn't found you... Well, I rather not finish that thought. What's worse, you kids left your own poor brother, Casper, behind. When going out, you stick to being a group. Think about your parents. Think about how heartbroken they would've become if they found out you were missing or hurt. They put up rules to make sure you're safe, and leave babysitters to look after you, while they're out doing something important, so they know you're safe."

The kids looked down, with guilty faces, and nodded.

"So, kids, I'm asking you to do this your mommy and daddy. No more sneaking out. Understood?" Judy said, in a much calmer tone.

"Yes, miss Hopps." the kids all said, together.

"Good. Now, let's you kids home, before-"

Judy's face froze in sheer panic as she saw a familiar grey van, with Rosita in the passenger seat, and Norman at the wheel. They were at a stoplight, a block away from where the club was. So, thankfully, they didn't see Judy, Nick, Finnick, Benjamin and the kids, yet.

"Okay, guys! We gotta get back to the apartment! Double time!" Judy said, frantically.

"You heard the bunny! Let's go, go, go!" Nick said, loading the kids in the back of Judy and Clawhauser's cars.

There were fifteen kids in Judy's car, including the babies, and fifteen kids in Clawhauser's car. The police cruisers sped down the opposite road from where Rosita and Norman were driving on.

To avoid traffic, Judy and Benjamin switched on their sirens and lights, as they sped down the road. They made a few sharp turns, but they were able to make it out of the downtown area, and into the suburbs. The cruisers stopped in front of the parking lot of the blue apartment building that was Rosita's family's home. Their van wasn't in the parking lot, so they still had time, as they rushed into the building.

...

Ten minutes later, the van came up into the parking lot, where Norman parked the car. Both him and Rosita then walked into the building, and into their apartment, where they found Nick and Judy, relaxing in the living room. Benjamin and Finnick just left, so as not to arouse suspicion from Norman and Rosita.

"Hey, guys. So, how was everything?" said Rosita. "I really hope the kids weren't too much trouble, were they?"

Nick and Judy exchanged glances at each other, then said, "Nope! No trouble at all. Kids are already in bed, in case you're wondering."

Norman's nose twitched, as it caught a whiff of something good.

"Hey, does anyone smell that coming from the kitchen?" Norman asked.

Judy's face cringed with worry, then replaced it when Rosita and Norman turned to her.

"Oh, that! That's just an ol' Hopps family soup I prepared for the kids' dinner. I must still have some left over." said Judy, nervously. "Would it be alright if I brought it in for our fellow officers, for lunch, tomorrow? I'll return the pot, of course."

"Sure, no problem, Judy." said Rosita. "Also, thank you so much for looking after the kids, tonight. You guys are so awesome."

"Just happy to help, Rosita. Well, come on, Nick! We better get back to the station. Duty calls tomorrow, and all that!" said Judy.

Judy then quickly grabbed and carried the covered pot under her arm, then grabbed Nick by the arm, and bolted out the door, before Rosita and Norman had a chance to ask anything else. The cop duo took off in the car, away from the apartment. Judy exhaled a loud, exhausted breath of relief.

"That was just too close." said Judy, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Well, well, well. Judy Hopps, the most level-headed babysitter I've ever known, almost losing her cool?" Nick smirked. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Nick, I am really not in the mood, right now. It's been a long night, and I just wanna get back to the station, talk to the chief, then go back to our hotel room and turn in for the night, so I can be well rested up for the case, tomorrow." said Judy. "So, one more word out of you-"

"Okay, Okay. I hear ya, Carrots. Lips are sealed." said Nick.

However, Nick's urge to tease the bunny further proved to be greater. So, with a big smirk on his face, the fox's mischievous part of his mind got the best of his common sense.

"I guess after this, you rather stick to babysitting your siblings, huh? Those piglets are even more clever geniuses than me, when it comes to mischief." said Nick. "You might say, they put spots on your perfectly clean record. In this case, mud spots."

Judy stopped the cruiser to a halt, and put it in park.

"Get out of the car, Nick." she said, sternly.

"Come on, Carrots. Don't be like-"

"One. Two." Judy counted.

"Okay, okay." said Nick, getting out of the car.

Judy stepped out next, then took out the soup, hopped onto the hood of the car, and dumped it on Nick, covering himself in cabbage and corn stew.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that. But, it was still worth it." Nick said, smiling.

"I warned you, dumb fox." Judy huffed, throwing Nick a towel.

As the two got back in the car, and drove back to the station, they were both thinking the same thing. Despite the trouble they put them through, those piglets were still cute, and they were fun to be around. Maybe, by the time they finished their case, Nick and Judy hoped to spend more time getting more acquainted with Rosita and her family, especially the kids.

 **Whew! Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. SO SORRY, about this being so late. Procrastination and distraction, again. Fear not, this fanfic crossover will continue. I appreciate everyone's patience. So, this chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would. Longest one in this fanfic, thus far.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this crossover fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4: Naturals

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. Not much to write here except, I am SO SORRY this was super late! Hope the length and story in this chapter makes up for it. please enjoy.**

"So, with the evidence we've collected, and the reports we've gotten, our culprit is narrowed down to the robber being a weasel or a ferret. The blood that Officer Hopps collected is being analyzed for a DNA test. So, tomorrow, the final result should give us a read on who our mystery weasel is." Chief Mchorn finished deducting.

Judy and Nick stood at the front of the chief's desk, paying close attention.

"Now, I just have one more question. Officer Wilde?" Chief Mchorn said, turning to the fox. "Why do you smell like soup?"

"Good question, sir. One that I'll happily answer." Nick said, smiling slyly to Judy.

Now, normally Nick would stick up to Judy no matter what, but there were times where he just loved to get Judy in a tiny bit of trouble. Not enough to get her fired, but make her ears blush with embarrassment, nevertheless. However, Judy, being the goody-goody rabbit she was, spoke up before he could say anything.

"It was my fault, sir." she said.

"I had to stop suddenly when this truck came screeching down the crossroad from the left. I made soup for the kids we were babysitting, and whatever was left, I took with me. Nick was carrying the soup I made for dinner in his lap, and it just bounced right out of Nick's paws, and spilled all over him."

The rhino chief just stared hard at the two officers, then sighed.

"Look, I don't care what you two do in your free time. But, if you're gonna make up stories like that, don't let it be about work. I can tell his entire person is covered in the stench of soup from his ears to the end of his feet. Even, his whole tail smells of soup. You don't get soup that strong all over you from a sudden stop at the brakes. That's from having it dunked on you, like a bucket of cold water you use for a quick bath." said Chief Mchorn.

Nick and Judy looked at the chief with shocked, and dumbfounded looks.

"Wow. This guy's good." Nick whispered to Judy.

"I've been in the force long enough to know all types of shenanigans that goes on between officers in their free time. Now, tomorrow. Bright and early. I want both of your teams on early patrol for these capers." said Chief Mchorn.

Nick and Judy quickly saluted, then quickly left his office.

"Seriously, it's almost scary that he was able to guess what happened correctly." whispered Nick.

"Oh, hush!" Judy whispered back. "Seriously though, Nick. Sorry about that. But, I wouldn't have done it, if you-"

"Ah, all water under the bridge, Carrots. I just wanna get back and crash on the bed, before duty calls tomorrow." said Nick.

...

Duke walked into the office, a nervous wreck as ever, as he approached Geraldo's desk. Geraldo turned around in his chair, and looked at Duke, putting his paws under his chin, like he was observing Duke as a work of art.

"So...? What'd ya want to talk to me about, co- I mean, boss?" said Duke, fidgeting his fingers.

"How was the bank?" said Geraldo.

"Oh, yeah. Smooth as silk." said Duke, grinning proudly. "We had some trouble getting the lock open, but we got in."

"Well, so long as you didn't mess up or get caught." said Geraldo. "Now Duke, are you familiar with Nana Noodleman?"

"That famous opera singer? Yeah, she's the richest animal in this city." said Duke. "Is she even still alive?"

"Oh, yes. Loaded with cash, too. But, come tomorrow night, she won't have a single penny to her name." Geraldo grinned.

Duke's face dropped. "Oh, no. Don't tell me. You want me to break in, and rob from the richest animal in all of Sing City?!" he said.

"You? No, no, no. We will be robbing from the richest animal in all of Sing City, together!" said Geraldo.

"What?! You, getting your paws dirty, for once?!" said Duke.

"Is that a problem?" Geraldo said, leering at Duke.

Duke gulped. "Oh, no! No, sir! No problems at all. I'm sure it'll be a good family-relative bonding experience."

"Good." said Geraldo. "Once we get Nana's dough, and add that to the generous income we got from Mr. Moon, we'll be the ones set for life. Then, we can finally put a close on this operation, and ditch this town. Now, go get some of the boys ready for tomorrow."

"Finally! Consider it done, boss!" said Duke, exiting the office, with a spring in his step.

"Oh, I meant to ask you about the bank." Duke said, stopping at the door. "Why just the one? What have you got against Buster Moon, anyway?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, later." said Geraldo, sternly. "Now, get going. I want no screw-ups on this job."

"We've been doing just fine, so far." said Duke.

"Just do it." Geraldo said, more sternly.

As soon as Duke left the office, Geraldo pulled out his locket from his drawer, and held it in his paw, staring at the picture of his parents. Geraldo gently traced his finger over the image of his father.

"Soon, father. Soon..." he whispered.

...

When Nick and Judy were back in their hotel room, they looked to see Benjamin sprawled all over the queen-sized bed on the left, fast asleep. Nick looked into the bathroom to find Finnick sleeping in the tub. Pillow, blanket, and everything.

"Finnick?" Nick whispered. "You awake?"

"I am, now." Finnick muttered.

"Why aren't you in the queen-sized bed?" said Nick.

"I ain't gonna be able to sleep at all, with that fat cat snoring right next to my big ears." said Finnick. "It's quiet in here, and I've slept on worse. Besides, Don't you and your sweetheart bunny want to have the queen-sized bed, all to yourselves?"

Nick blushed. "W-what?! W-whatever you're thinking, Fin, it's nothing like that! At all!"

"Whatever. See you in the morning, Slick." said Finnick, falling back to sleep, again.

Nick sighed, then walked back to see Judy, already changed out of her uniform and crawling into the left side of the bed, exhausted from the long day. Nick changed out of his uniform, and crawled into the right side of the bed.

"Slick, don't get any funny ideas. Okay?" Judy muttered.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Carrots. But, can we get closer for warmth? It's kinda cold for me." said Nick, smirking slyly.

"Fine, but-"

Judy was interrupted by Nick, wrapping his arms around her waist. Judy blushed from Nick's hug, but smiled at the warm feeling she was getting from. Judy slept soundly, in the warm embrace of her fox.

"Sweet dreams, dumb fox..." she whispered.

...

"Oh, Mr. Moon?" Ms. Crawly called, as she walked into Buster's office.

Buster was about to call it a day and turn in to his drawer bedroom, when Ms. Crawly walked in.

"Yes, Ms. Crawly?" said Buster.

"I thought you should know that I've got Judith from the bank on line two, for you." said Ms. Crawly.

"Oh, sorry. Tell her I'll call her back in the morning. When you tell her that, make sure she knows I don't mean that in a way I'm avoiding her." said Buster.

"Well, she insisted. She said it was vitally important, sir." said Ms. Crawly.

"Okay, if she says 'vitally important', then I'll talk to her." said Buster.

Buster walked up to Ms. Crawly's desk, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Judith? This is Buster Moon, speaking." Buster answered.

"Oh, I'm good. Thank you for asking. So what's so vitally important?"

Buster's face quickly turned from a smile to a shocked frown. "WHAT?! Are you sure?! Did you check every inch?! Oh, okay. T-thank you for telling me, Judith. I'll call the police in the morning. Try not to move anything for them, so they can find evidence. Yes, thank you for calling me. G'night."

Buster hung up, and slumped into Ms. Crawly's chair, completely in disbelief.

"Judith just told me that someone broke into the bank, and all my savings are just gone!" he said.

"What?! How?!" asked Ms. Crawly.

"Dunno. Someone snuck in, and took all the savings I had in the bank. But, that's the only one they took." said Buster. "They stole mine, but not anyone else's. I don't get it. Why just mine? Are they after my theater and business, or something?"

"What should we do, sir? Should we call the police, right now?" said Ms. Crawly.

"I'll call the chief, right now." said Buster, dialing the number.

"Oh, what about Nick and Judy? Maybe, they can help." said Ms. Crawly.

"I don't want to bother them. The chief might have given them a different assignment, already." said Buster.

The line picked up on the other end, and Buster quickly spoke into the phone. "Hello, is this chief Mchorn?"

...

It was about 5 o'clock when the ringing from Judy's phone awoke the bunny from her slumber. Judy groggily reached for her phone, and tapped the button to answer.

"Yes?" Judy answered.

"Hopps, I need you to get yourself, Wilde, Clawhauser, and Finnick over to the bank, ASAP." ordered Chief Mchorn.

"Wait, Chief? What happened?" said Judy, fully awake.

"Someone broke into the bank, and stole from Mr. Moon's savings deposit. I need you to check it out, now." chief Mchorn said.

"On it, Chief. We'll be right there." said Judy, hanging up.

Judy hopped out of bed, and shook Nick awake. "Nick, get up!" she said.

"Wh-what?! What's going on?!" Nick said, rattled from his slumber.

"There's an emergency at the bank! Go get Finnick, then you boys help me get Ben up." said Judy, already changing into her uniform.

Nick got up, changed into his uniform, and went into the bathroom. Then, getting his sly, trademark grin on his face, he stuck his finger into his mouth, and then jammed it into Finnick's left ear.

"Wet willie!" said Nick.

Finnick shot up, awake and furious.

"Wilde! Do that one more time, and I'll bite your face off!" Finnick barked.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Nick chuckled. "Seriously, though. We got an emergency. Me and Carrots need help getting Benny up."

"You got me up for that?!" said Finnick.

As soon as Finnick was up, they all shook Clawhauser awake. Clawhauser was a big cheetah for the average size of his species, and not to mention a very heavy sleeper. So, it took the combined effort of three mammals to shake him awake.

"Huh? What? Breakfast time, already?" said Ben.

"No, Ben. We got an emergency at the bank. Get dressed." said Judy.

"Oh, that kind of emergency. On it!" Ben said, jumping out of bed.

...

The team of four were at the bank, combing the area for clues. The chief was there, interrogating Judith. Judy dusted the safe door for prints, and sure enough, weasel-sized fingerprints showed up on the handle, and the number dial. Nick found more weasel fur inside the safe.

"It had to have been our same weasel that was here, too." said Nick.

"Wait, Nick. I found more prints." said Judy.

Judy dusted around the keyhole, and some prints that belonged to a wolf.

"Hmm." Judy pondered.

"What do ya see, Carrots?" said Nick.

"It looks like our weasel friend tried to get the safe open via the dial, but no such luck. So, his wolf accomplice must've picked the lock, since he didn't have the key. Plus, with all the fur, our weasel friend must have a nasty case of shedding. So, maybe that could be a potential trail. Not sure, it might be too early to see it as a solid trail, yet." Judy deducted.

"Hopps, what did you and the boys find?" Chief Mchorn said, approaching the team.

"Fingerprints, belonging to a weasel and wolf, sir. Weasel fur, too." said Judy.

"Alright, we'll get the forensics team to check it out." said chief Mchorn. "Did you find out how the robbers got in?"

"Got that covered, Chief." said Clawhauser, just as he and Finnick walked out of the boy's bathroom.

"Me and Finnick found an open air vent above the bathroom ceiling. I boosted Finnick up, and he followed it all the way to an opening, outside. So, they must've gotten through the roof."

"Our gang of thieves are getting more clever with each case." the chief muttered. "Alright, gang. Get something to eat, so you got your strength. Then, get to your early patrol, ASAP."

"Aye-aye, sir." Judy saluted, along with the rest of the gang.

"Wait, Chief?" Nick asked. "Any idea who's money that was stolen from the vault?"

"Buster Moon, as Judith here told me." said the chief. "From what she told me, she told me she was working late in her office, and on her computer, when she heard a noise coming from the safe room. By the time she got there, she found the place like this."

The group all shared looks of stunned surprise and concern.

...

After eating at a local diner, the four left for their patrol. Nick and Judy were patrolling around the business district, when they passed by Moon Theater. A concerned look grew on Nick's face.

"Hey, Carrots. Hold on, I wanna stop for a minute." Nick said, parking the car to the right.

"Nick, we're supposed to be on patrol." Judy reminded her partner.

"I know, but I wanna see how Buster's doing. It was his money that was robbed, yesterday." said Nick.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." said Judy.

Nick and Judy walked out of their car, crossed the street, and into the theater. When they got inside the main lobby, they found Ms. Crawly, sitting at a table. On the table was a big, white box, with a dollar symbol on it's front and some flyers. Across from where Ms. Crawly was sitting was a poster of the theater, with big letters that read,

'Help save the theater. Donate today.'

"Oh, hello there, Nick and Judy." said Ms. Crawly.

"Hey, Ms. Crawly. We just wanted to make sure you guys were okay." said Judy, then gestured around the table and poster. "So, what's all this?"

"It's a donation for the theater." said Ms. Crawly. "After the bank robbery, Mr. Moon thought of a grand idea to turn the show into a fundraiser to raise money that was lost in the bank."

"How is Mr. Moon, by the way?" asked Judy.

"Right here, Judy." Buster said, walking into the lobby from the stage area.

"Hey, Buster, ol' buddy. How you holding up?" said Nick.

"We were at the bank, after it got robbed. We're so sorry, Mr. Moon." said Judy.

"Oh, don't be so down for me, guys. I do appreciate you both for coming to see if I was okay, but I'm not gonna let this stop me." said Buster, standing confidently. "Whoever did it, I figured they must be after my business. But, it's gonna take more than that to take my theater down."

"Well, don't you worry, Mr. Moon. We'll find the culprits. Don't you worry." said Judy. "Is there any other way we can help?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there is." said Buster, beaming with confidence.

Nick, knowing Buster for a long while, could tell what was on his mind, by looking at his face. Nick's face dropped.

"Buster, I know what you're thinking, and the answer's no." said Nick.

"Aw, c'mon, Nicky. Just give it a try." said Buster.

Then Buster's face lit up, like he had an idea. "Ooh, that just gave me an idea."

"Uh, boys? Mind filling me in on what all the cryptic talk means?" said Judy.

"Buster wants us to join his show." said Nick.

"What?! Mr. Moon, not to be rude, but we're on official business. We don't have time."

"Well, when are you expected to be back at the station?" asked Buster.

"Not until late afternoon." said Judy.

"Then, you've got lots of time." said Buster.

Buster then ushered Judy and Nick into the stage room, pushing them both from behind, and despite their protests. Buster led the two officers into one of the rehearsal rooms, and played a familiar song on the radio.

"Is this 'Try Everything', by Gazelle?" asked Judy.

"Now, this song is definitely you." said Buster.

"Buster, no offense to you and Carrots, but this is really not my kind of song." said Nick.

"What's not to like, Nick? You and Judy are the first of your species to become police officers in Zootopia. The only way you guys managed to accomplish that is if you tried your hardest. Well, look at you two, now. This song was made for you. So, come on. Give it a try. Get it?" said Buster.

Nick sighed, heavily. "Fine. But, only for a few minutes."

"Nick?" Judy asked, surprised.

"Carrots, if there's one thing I know about this guy, is that he won't take no for an answer. So, might as well play along, for now." said Nick, who then smiled slyly. "Besides, if we joined the show, it could help save the theater. It's for charity, after all. I know how much you love charity."

Judy looked up at Nick, and tapped her foot in rapid irritation. "Cheese and crackers, Nick! You really gotta play that card on me?" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fluff." Nick said, still smiling.

"Okay, okay. I'll give it a try, you irritable, yet sweet fox." Judy said, smiling.

"Great! You guys will not regret this." said Buster, enthusiastically. "First, I'm gonna need for you to change out of your uniforms, real quick. I already got some costumes for you, in the dressing room."

"Is that really necessary, Mr. Moon?" Judy asked. She sounded and looked a little uncomfortable and unsure about changing out of her uniform, and into whatever it is they had for costumes at the theater.

"Well, you gotta dance for this show, and it's kinda hard to dance with a uniform on, sometimes." said Buster. "Don't look so uncomfortable, Judy. It'll be fine. Our costumes aren't that revealing. Changing room's back there."

Buster pointed outside the room, towards another door, across the backstage area. Judy walked inside first, while Nick waited outside. A few minutes later, Judy walked back out, and Nick's jaw hung open in surprise.

Judy was dressed in the same attire that Gazelle always wore, when on stage. A sparkly, red two-piece suit. On her feet were red, glittering stockings, with the toes sticking out. Judy's eyes beamed with fangirl glee. But, then she realized that Nick was watching her, and cover her torso, blushing in embarrassment.

Nick realized he was gawking, and covered his view with his paw, blushing himself.

"Oh, Judy! You look like a brand new, brightly shining star!" said an enthusiastic Buster.

"Y-you think so, M-Mr. Moon?" said Judy, stuttering.

"You look like the true rabbit equivalent of Gazelle, herself!" said Buster. "Now, Nick! Get in there, and get your costume on. Then, we can get this show on the road."

Nick walked into the dressing room, and a few minutes later, came back out. Judy covered her mouth to hide her smile, and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Nick walked out wearing no shirt, but a pair of sparkled shorts, like the ones Gazelle's tiger dancers wore. Nick did not look happy, one bit.

"Oh, don't look so down, Nick. If you're gonna sing a song like 'Try Everything', you have to look the part." said Buster. "Besides, those shorts look great on you. They're super comfy, too."

"Buster, you know I hate you, right?" said Nick, frowning more.

"Oh, I luv ya, too, big guy." said Buster, teasingly.

"Seriously, though. Don't look so down a lot. This is just practice, for now. Also, think how it could help you get more comfortable with your looks, when the real show starts. Now, get out there, and break a leg."

"Just so you know, this was my idea, but I'm still gonna blame you for this." Nick said to Judy.

"Fine by me, Slick. I'm actually glad we came." Judy snickered, as they walked out onto the stage.

Nick and Judy took center stage, as Buster and Ms. Crawly sat at their table, upfront. Johnny, Rosita, Meena, Gunter, and Ash all watched from the right of the stage.

"Okay, guys. Now, I want you two to sing together on the opening note, and the chorus line. Next, Judy, you get to sing the first part of the first verse. Then, it's Nick's turn to sing the second part of the first verse, then Judy's, and so on. Remember, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, if you just start singing." said Buster. "Take it away, guys!"

The music began to play. Judy and Nick cleared their throats, and began to sing.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Judy took the first cue.

 _I messed up, tonight._

 _I lost another fight._

 _Lost to myself,_

 _but I'll just start again._

Then, came Nick's part to sing.

 _I keep falling down._

 _I keep on hitting the ground._

 _But, I always get up now,_

 _to see what's next._

Judy immediately sang next.

 _Birds don't just fly,_

 _they fall down, then get up._

 _Nobody learns,_

 _without getting it wrong._

Next, Nick and Judy took their cue to dance, and sang together.

 _I won't give up._

 _No, I won't give in._

 _'Til I reach the end,_

 _and then I'll start again._

 _No, I won't leave._

 _I wanna try everything._

 _I wanna try,_

 _even though I could fail._

 _I won't give up._

 _No, I won't give in,_

 _'Til I reach the end,_

 _and then I'll start again._

 _No, I won't leave._

 _I wanna try everything._

 _I wanna try,_

 _even though I could fail._

Nick and Judy intertwined their paws, together, as they continued to sing.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Buster and the rest of the gang were in awe at how great Judy and Nick were singing and dancing. Judy and Nick were really getting into the performance, too. Secretly, Judy felt like another dream of hers came true, being a Gazelle fan and all.

Judy's cue to sing solo began, again.

 _Look how far you've come._

 _You've filled your heart with love._

 _Baby, you've done enough._

 _Take a deep breath._

Nick's cue came, again.

 _Don't beat yourself up._

 _No need to run so fast._

 _Sometimes, we come last._

 _But, we did our best._

Nick and Judy locked into each other's arms again, as they restarted their duet.

 _I won't give up._

 _No, I won't give in._

 _'Til I reach the end,_

 _and then I'll start again._

 _No, I won't leave._

 _I wanna try everything._

 _I wanna try,_

 _Even though I could fail._

 _I won't give up._

 _No, I won't give in._

 _'Til I reach the end,_

 _and then I'll start again._

 _No, I won't leave._

 _I wanna try everything._

 _I wanna try,_

 _Even though I could fail._

Nick and Judy did the waltz. Their eyes locked gazes with each other, and their cheeks began to blush bright. The music and dancing were causing all sorts of feelings to dance around inside their hearts.

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes._

 _I'll keep on making them, every day._

 _Those new mistakes._

Buster and the gang were already applauding as Judy and Nick began to conclude their duet.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try Everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Nick and Judy ended the dance and the song, as Nick dipped Judy, in fashion.

 _Try Everything..._

Nick and Judy smiled their widest, then to everyone's surprise, they kissed. Judy and Nick both fell to the floor, both too entranced by the kiss to feel the impact of the short fall.

"O-okay, enough of that! C-cut! Cut it!" Buster stammered, with embarrassment.

When the music turned off, Nick and Judy realized what they were doing, and immediately bolted up from the floor. They both blushed and cleared their throats, in embarrassment.

"Well, that would certainly grab the audience's attention." Buster whispered to Ms. Crawly.

"Ahem! S-sorry about that, Mr. Moon." Judy stammered. "I-I have no idea what came over us."

"Don't worry, Judy. It's not anyone's fault if music fills their hearts with love, and they are captivated by their spell. Same goes along for anyone near them." said Buster. "Oh, now that sounded good. I should use that for your introduction."

Judy was blushing wildly with embarrassment. Now, she was starting to regret going along with this act. If she knew it was going to lead to a moment between her and Nick, in front of a handful of mammals, she never would've agreed.

"U-um, Mr. Moon? I-I really think me and N-Nick need to get back to our work." Judy said, pulling Nick by the arm, and away from the stage, in a panicked rush. "Glad to see you're doing okay. Don't wanna be rude, but we really gotta get back to our job, or the chief will not be happy. Good luck with your job. Okay, see you all later!"

"Okay, see you both on Saturday, lovebirds!" Buster called and winked.

Judy groaned. Buster couldn't help but chuckle.

...

Half an hour later, Judy and Nick were back in their police uniforms, and back on patrol. To say the least, it was the least bit uneventful than the theater. No sign of any of the thieves. But, they did catch a few graffiti-spraying hoodlums and a few speedsters.

It was near their lunch break, so they stopped at a place called Harry's Bar. The two got a table and ordered their food. They looked behind them, where saw two porcupines singing on the bar's stage, for animals to sing for the customer's entertainment. The male porcupine was playing a guitar, while the female was

"Dinner and a show, eh?" said Nick, as their food appeared on the table.

Nick had french fries and onion rings, with ranch dressing and ketchup on the side, along with a milkshake for a drink. Judy had a water, and a regular salad, drenched in blue cheese dressing, shredded cheese, and garlic bread bits.

"You know, Nick, I didn't think our duet wasn't all that bad." said Judy. "It was kinda fun. I'm sure I've told you this already, but ever since I was a kid, I loved acting. I starred in a lot talent shows at the Bunnyburrow town fair, and at my elementary school."

"So, are you saying you want to join Buster's show?" Nick said, grinning slyly.

"Um, well, maybe. If we joined the show, if Buster had more performers for his show, it would help raise all that money he lost. We'd be doing a big help, in making sure he doesn't lose the theater. It's a really good theater, and I'd hate to see Mr. Moon lose it." said Judy.

"Speaking of which, isn't that one of the mammals from the troop, over there?" Nick said, pointing behind Judy.

Judy turned around, and she saw Ash. The porcupine was at a booth, sitting by her lonesome, and eating a plate of mozzarella sticks. All the while, she was looking up at the porcupine couple, singing on the stage, wearing a sad look on her face.

"Hey, you're right. It's Ash." said Judy, waving her paw in the paw. "Hey, Ash! Over here!"

Ash turned to see Nick and Judy, waving her over. Ash picked up her plate, and moved over to their table.

"Hey, guys. A little advice, try getting a bullhorn. That's sure to announce everyone of my presence." Ash said, sarcastically.

"Ash! Ash, the porcupine! We have Ash, the teenage-emo porcupine, here!" Nick called, and pointed at Ash, jokingly.

"See, no one here cares." Nick said, smiling teasingly, ignoring Judy's light punch to his arm.

"Are you feeling alright, Ash? You seemed down in the dumps, a minute ago." Judy asked.

"It's nothing." said Ash, trying to brush off the topic.

"What's the matter, kiddo? You got a crush on rockstar, up there?" Nick joked, pointing to the stage.

"Hah! Yeah, right." Ash scoffed. "Like I'd fall in love again with the guy who dumped me."

"Wait, what?!" Judy said, looking back and forth, between Ash and Lance. "That guy dumped you?!"

"Ssh! Keep it down, Judy. I don't want him knowing I'm here." said Ash.

"I take it that girl with him is this year's newest model?" Nick asked, half-jokingly.

"Nick, don't be rude!" Judy scolded, lightly punching him in the arm, again.

"It happened during Moon's first singing competition." Ash started her story.

"I got picked to join the show, along with the others, but not Lance. The past few days, Lance was bummed about not being in the show, nor did he find the idea of me writing my own song a good one. But, I was used to it. In a sense, he's kinda like Nick, here."

"Should I take that as an insult or compliment?" said Nick. Judy raised her pointed finger, in warning.

"So, when I got home one night, that's when I found him, singing with the same girl whose up there with him, Becky." Ash continued.

"After I caught them, I threw them both out. I was torn up about for a while, but Rosita was there to help. In fact, it was that experienced that helped me come with my own song, 'Set it all free'. Ever since then, I've been completely over Lance."

Ash paused, then spoke again, looking sadder. "Well... not completely."

"You still love him?" Judy asked, carefully.

"I don't know. Maybe? Ugh! I must be pretty pathetic." said Ash, banging her head on the table. "Here I am, telling myself I'm over Lance, even wrote a song about how over I am with him. Yet, here I am, coming to this place, just to see him."

"Look, Ash. What you're going through, it's normal. I should know. I went through the same thing." said Judy, putting her paw over Ash's.

"Really?" asked Ash.

"Yup. You wanna know how many boyfriends I've had in high school? A dozen. Three for each school year." Judy said, like it was no big deal.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, Carrots!" said Nick. "You were gonna share that with me, when?!"

"Us girls have to keep secrets. Besides, it's kind of a bunny thing. Dating many bucks, until you find that right match." said Judy.

"But, my point is this, Ash. Just because it didn't work out with you and Lance, somewhere down the line, you'll find the right one for you. But, who knows? Maybe he'll realize that he made a huge mistake, and start appreciate you more. Only time can tell."

"Thanks, Judy." said Ash, smiling. "So, are you two together, too?"

"What?!" Nick and Judy both said. "No, it's not like that! We're just partners and friends!"

"Really? That kiss on the stage said otherwise." Ash said, crossing her arms and giving a smug smile.

Judy and Nick both groaned, again.

"Okay, okay. I won't give you guys anymore gruff. I'm gonna head back to my place." said Ash.

"Oh, are you sure? Do... you want to talk some more?" Judy implied, still concerned for the porcupine.

"Nah, I'm okay. Getting a chuckle out of you two fuzzes has cheered me up enough. Enjoy your lunch." Ash said, then left.

"Fuzzes?" Nick said, looking at Judy, who just shrugged.

"Come on. Let's finish eating, and then get back to work." said Judy, resuming eating her salad.

Behind them, Lance and Becky had finished their song. Before he walked backstage, Lance caught Ash leaving out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Becky? You go ahead, and get packed without me. I gotta check on something, real quick." said Lance.

"Okay, babe." said Becky, winking.

As soon as Becky disappeared behind the curtain, Lance quickly dashed off the stage, and out the front doors. Lance looked around, but he lost sight of Ash in the passing crowd. Unknown to Lance, Nick and Judy saw him rush out the door, and followed him. The two officers stood right behind him. Lance turned to go back inside, when he was met with the the two officers.

"Whoa, hey! I didn't do anything. Okay, coppers?" said Lance, defensively.

"Relax, Lance. We know who you are. Ash told us about you." said Judy.

"Wait! You guys know Ash?!" said Lance.

"Yeah, we met her at the theater. She also told us about how you dumped her for that floozy, back there." said Nick.

"Lance, it's not any of our business. But, I see Ash as a friend of ours. So, why did you do it?" said Judy.

Lance exhaled, heavily. "It's like this. I was totally stupid."

"For dumping Ash for that hipster girl, I'd imagine so." Nick smirked, with Judy elbowed him in the gut.

Lance continued his story.

"When me and Ash started our band, I figured I'd be the lead, while Ash stuck to the backing vocals. I wanted my songs to be perfect, but Ash kept getting carried away, I thought. Then, Moon's singing competition came. Both me and Ash entered, but only Ash got in. I thought if I couldn't be in it, neither could she. But, she wouldn't listen. I thought she was selling out. Then, she told me about how she wanted to come up with her own song, and I thought it was ludicrous. So, so much for being supportive in the boyfriend department. Finally, I felt like she was never around anymore, like she wanted nothing to do with me anymore, so I found Becky, and started going out with her. When Ash found out, she threw me out, and that was the end of it. But, when I saw her on TV, when I heard her sing..."

Lance paused, then drew a heavy sigh. "I knew I made a big mistake. I never realized how... great she was, and I pushed her away. I've been wanting to get her back, but I'm afraid she won't take me back, much less accept my apology."

"Well, you don't realize how good you have something until it's gone, kid. Believe me, I've been there, before." said Nick, thinking back to when he was a con artist.

"I can tell you're sincere, Lance." said Judy.

"You have to try, and who knows? Ash might forgive you, and take you back, or she might not. But, you've got to show her how much you care about her, and show her you'll never take advantage of her, again. If she still hasn't forgiven you, then you just have to accept it, and try your best to move on."

Judy looked towards Nick, a sad look in her eyes. Her memories returning to the bridge. "I know all about that, too." she said.

"Huh? Who'd a thunk that coppers gave good dating advice?" said Lance. "Okay, I'll do it. First, I gotta clear up with Becky. That's gonna be a doozy."

As Lance walked back into the restaurant, Nick turned to Judy.

"Carrots, I could tell what you were thinking, when you spoke to Lance. Remember what I said? Never let them see that they get to you. It's all in the past, now." he said.

"Yeah, but I still..." Judy said, but Nick interrupted her with a hug.

"I swear, you bunnies are just too emotional, sometimes." said Nick, smiling.

"It's all part of the job, Slick. Conflict resolution." Judy said, returning the hug. "Besides, even officers can get a little sentimental at one point."

"I can't help saying this, Carrots. You look real cute when you get sentimental, sometimes." Nick giggled.

"And, just like that, you ruined it." Judy said, elbowing him in the chin.

...

Night had fallen. Just outside the manor of the famous singer, Nana Noodleman, Duke and Geraldo were hiding behind the large flower vases that were displayed outside the fence gates. Both had been dressed in black clothes, with masks to cover their identities.

"Okay, Duke. Ready?" whispered Geraldo. "Boost me up, and I'll unlock the gate."

"Yeah, but what about security alarms? Someone is sure to see or hear us get in." said Duke.

"Au contraire, my cousin. Anyone who lives in this city for a long time would know the stubborn old prune is too old-fashioned and too set-in-her-ways to have anything made new in this day and age. That includes anything related to security." said Geraldo.

"Wow, she fancies herself as that big a mammal, no one would dare rob her?" said Duke.

"Yes, but soon tonight, she'll learn just how hard the mighty fall." Geraldo grinned. "Now, boost me up."

Duke boosted Geraldo up the wall, where he unlocked the gate. Duke whistled, and a group of several other animals in disguise came sneaking around the corner. The robbers snuck up to the large mansion, where they hid just beneath the view of the windows. Duke peeked up from where he was hiding beneath the window on the right of the main door, and saw the lights were off. No one was in sight, either.

"Coast is clear." Duke whispered, giving a thumbs up.

One of Geraldo's goons, a crocodile named Norm, picked the door's lock with a bobby pin. There was a click, signaling the way in was accessible. The group of robbers gathered into the foyer.

"Okay, gentlemen. Here's the plan." said Geraldo, getting his henchmen's attention.

"You two, keep an eye on Nana and her butler. They're probably asleep, upstairs. Signal us in case they wake up." Geraldo pointed to Norm, and a badger, named Jim.

"Duke, you take Rex and Cal, and search the whole second floor, while Norm and Jim keep an eye on our hosts." Geraldo said, pointing to the frog named Cal, and the raccoon named Rex.

"That just leaves me with Al, Tom, and Stan with the first floor." Geraldo said, pointing to the bobcat named Al, the snake named Tom, and the stork named Stan.

"Alright, gents. We do this quick, AND quiet. Grab whatever we can, wherever we can find it." said Geraldo.

The team split up, with Duke leading the assigned four animals upstairs, while Geraldo and the other three searched the first floor. They swiped everything they could find. Paintings, jewelry, vases, fancy clocks, antiques, silver spoons and forks, doilies, tea cups and pots, silver platters, even golden-crusted doorknobs, you name it. They took it all, and stuffed it into their bags.

Nana and her butler were sound asleep, through it all. For Geraldo's gang, it seemed to be a really easy night...

...

Eddie was walking down the street towards his Nana's home. Eddie had forgotten to pick up his Nana's favorite tea. The lazy sheep had been hanging out with Buster, after rehearsal, and it wasn't until around twilight his mother asked him to run the errand for his Nana.

Eddie just reached the gate, when he noticed something odd. There was a group of animals he'd never seen before coming out of the mansion. Quickly, Eddie hid behind one of the large flower vases, got out his phone, and called Nick on his speed-dial.

"Hey, Eddie. What's up?" Nick asked, through the other line of the phone.

"Nick, where are you?" Eddie whispered, keeping an eye on the robbers, sneaking down towards the gate.

"Me and Carrots are at the corner of Dinsdale and Lemmington. Why?" said Nick.

Eddie kept silent, as the robbers walked past the gate, and quickly ran down the street to their left.

"Eddie, are you still there?" Nick asked, again.

"Yeah, still here. Sorry, pal. I couldn't let them hear me. I just saw a group of these strange animals walking out of my Nana's house, with large bags of stuff." said Eddie.

"What?! Are you okay? Where'd they go?!" asked Nick.

"I'm okay. They didn't see me. But, they just went down the street towards the suburban part of town. They're headed towards Main Street. Lemmington merges onto that street. If you're quick, you can still catch them. I gotta go check on my Nana, make sure she's okay." said Eddie.

...

"Gotcha. Thanks, Eddie. Be safe." said Nick.

Both he and Judy were back in their car, on patrol, when Nick got the call from Eddie. Nick hung up the call, and turned to his partner.

"Carrots! Head to Main Street, just down Lemmington. I'll call the chief, and let him know we found our robbers." said Nick, already calling the chief on his phone.

"On the double, Slick!" Judy said, with a determined smile.

Judy floored the gas pedal. The police car took a sharp turn down the corner to the right of Lemmington, their lights and sirens going off, bright and loud. This could be the duo's only chance, and there was no way they were gonna let this slip past them, or mess it up.

 **Well, guys. That's the chapter, Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger, and after such a long wait. Don't worry. Next chapter will be up, hopefully sooner than later. Procrastination, UGH! I'm sure you guys are tired of hearing this from me. Hey, good news is that this story isn't finished, yet. So, this chapter turned out to be the longest in the fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I own nothing, especially the song and it's lyrics, Try Everything. I do own a few OC's, though. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this crossover fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pursuit

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter, and the plot begins to thicken. Please enjoy.**

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, we are set for life, boys! As good ol' Danny would say. But, look where that got him. Jail!" Geraldo laughed.

Geraldo's gang chuckled, darkly. That's when Al's pointed ears picked up the sound that was the living nightmare to all robbers.

"Uh, boss?" Al said, nervously.

"Yes, my dear Alfred?" Geraldo said, joyfully.

Unfortunately, the noise eventually came to everyone's ears. The sound of police sirens, and the flashing lights of police car lights.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Geraldo shouted.

"Run for it!" Duke said, panicking.

The group dashed down the street, trying to outrun the police. This proved difficult with all the stuff they were carrying, the bags slung over their shoulders.

Judy took a sharp turn down Main street, when she spotted the robbers. Nick had already called in Chief Mchorn, who radioed in backup.

"Hold tight, Slick! We've got them in our sights! Let them know we mean business!" Judy said.

"Alright, boys! The jig is up!" Nick spoke over the loudspeaker. "We're only gonna give ya one chance! Drop the bags, and come quietly!"

"Bite us, coppers!" shouted Duke, as they ran down a narrow alley to avoid capture.

"Alright, looks like we're doing this the hard way." said Nick. "Carrots, take a shortcut through the park."

"Nick, we can't drive through the park. People walk through there." said Judy.

"No one uses the park at night. Just drive on the pavement, and we'll be fine." said Nick. "Come on, we're gonna lose them!"

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Judy muttered to herself.

Judy sped down the paved walkway that cut through the park. The car made it back onto the road, now called Cedar street, and turned to face the shocked robbers, that made it past the alley.

"What is wrong with these coppers?!" yelled Geraldo.

"Last chance, boys!" Nick shouted on the loudspeaker. "Stop what you're doing, or we'll hunt you down like dogs!"

"Nick, you're a part of the canine- Y'know what? We don't have time for that." Judy said, stepping on the gas.

"Split up!" Geraldo ordered.

The robbers split into three groups. Geraldo split up with Jim and Rex, running back down the alley. Duke split up with Al and Cal, running down Arrow street, to the right of Nick and Judy's view. Norm split up with Tom and Stan, running down the rest of Cedar street, towards another alley.

"Carrots, which one do we go after?" asked Nick.

"Uh, them! They're closer!" Judy said, pointing to Duke and his gang.

Judy made a wide turn down right. Judy picked up the radio.

"Officer Hopps to dispatch!" she shouted.

"Dispatch here! What d'ya got, Hopps?" said the voice on the other line of her radio.

"We found our robbers, but they split up. We're chasing three of their group down Arrow street. The other six went down alleyways. One group went down an alley leading to Main street. The others went down another alley off of Cedar street." Judy radioed in.

"Ten-four, Hopps. Radioing in back-up after those robbers. Keep on the ones you've got in your sights." said the voice.

"Judy! Me and Finnick are close to Cedar street! We'll go after those guys!" said Clawhauser.

"Roger that, Ben!" said Judy.

Judy hung up the radio, and stepped on the gas, again. Duke looked back to see Nick and Judy catching up to them.

"Oh, great! Why'd they have to be after me?!" Duke moaned.

Al and Cal looked back at him with mean glares.

"Uh, I meant to say 'Us'! Why'd they have to be after us?! This is a team effort, after all!" Duke chuckled, nervously. "Oh, look! Another alley!"

The trio ran down the alley, but found it led to a fence, blocking their way. They turned around, when they saw Nick and Judy had them cornered in the alley. The alley was wide enough for their car to drive through. Nick and Judy jumped out of the car, their hand tranquilizers raised at them.

"Just come quietly and do anything stupid, boys. No one has to get hurt, here." said Judy, as she and Nick slowly approached the robbers.

"Not today, Fuzzes!" Duke shouted, as he leaped onto Al's shoulders, and boosted himself up over the fence.

"Hey, Duke! What about us?!" Al called.

"Sorry, boys! I appreciate you taking this one for the team!" Duke called back, and ran off.

"Duke, you little weas-"

Cal's sentence went unfinished as they were hit by tranquilizer darts meant for Duke.

"Nick, get these boys into the car! I'm going after the weasel!" said Judy.

Judy jumped onto a garbage can, and leaped over the fence. Judy made a mad dash after Duke. The weasel kicked a whole bunch of trash bins onto the ground to block Judy's advance. Judy jumped over the blockage with ease, and resumed running. Judy fired a few darts at Duke, but he dodged each one of them.

Duke slid down a small slope, that stopped at the base of a walkway near the river, then hid under a small bridge. His ears picked up the sound of Judy running across the bridge. Duke waited until total silence was met. The weasel peeked out, and looked left to right. There was no sign of the rabbit anymore.

"Heh! Lost her." Duke snickered.

"Not quite." said a voice, above Duke's head.

Duke looked up, and saw Judy falling right on top of Duke, tackling him to the ground. Judy handcuffed the weasel, before taking off his mask. Judy gasped in surprise.

"Duke Weselton?!" said a surprised Judy.

"It's Weaselton, Flopsy! Weaselton!" Duke shouted.

"Whatever! You've got a lot to answer for, bub!" said Judy.

Judy picked up the bag of stolen items in her right paw, and held Duke's arm in her left. Judy made him walk in front of her, as they made their way back to the car, where Nick was with Duke's two unconscious buddies.

"Duke?! Ol' Duke of Bootleg?!" said Nick, surprised. "Man, I didn't think you'd be a part of something this big!"

"Oh, come off it, Wilde! Tonight was going so well, until you two showed up." Duke grumbled.

"Tell it to the judge, grumpy." Judy said, as she shoved him into the car. "Or better yet, the chief!"

...

Judy and Nick were in the interrogation room with Chief Mchorn, trying to get info out of Duke. Benjamin and Finnick had managed to catch Norm, Stan, and Tom. But unfortunately, the backup team failed to capture Geraldo, Jim, and Rex, who had managed to escape. Nick and Judy were playing 'Good Cop', while Chief Mchorn played 'Bad Cop'. The Chief always insisted he played 'Bad Cop'.

"Alright, you little, miserable vermin! We know you've taken part in multiple break-ins, all thanks to the boys in the forensics lab, who confirm the D.N.A. from the blood and fur matches yours. Now, I'm gonna ask you only once. Who do you work for?" said Chief Mchorn.

"You can use all the fancy police gadget doo-das you throw at me, but I ain't talking, big horn. So, there ain't nothing you can do to make me." said Duke.

The chief looked like he was about to burst, but then his face changed into a more calm demeanor.

"Alright. Have it your way, then." he said.

From the way how calm the eerily calm the chief sounded, Judy could only guess what was gonna come next.

"Wilde, get me a stapler." said Chief Mchorn.

"A-a stapler, sir?" Nick asked, confused.

"Just do it, Wilde." Chief Mchorn said, flexing his extended arm, impatiently.

Nick walked out of the interrogation room, and then came back with a stapler. Nick handed the stapler to the chief, who then grabbed Duke by his shirt. Chief Mchorn slammed the weasel onto the table, and stapled his clothes onto the wood. Judy and Nick gasped in surprise.

"Now, let's see if we can't get the truth out of you with this." Chief Mchorn smirked, pulling out a pencil box from his pocket.

The chief opened the box, and to everyone's surprise, revealed a collection of feathers. One small bluejay feather, one medium duck, and one large eagle feather. The chief turned to face Judy.

"Hopps, choose your weapon." said the chief. "Then, go for his feet."

Judy stared at the feathers. "No offense sir, but you're joking, right?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me." Chief Mchorn winked.

"Oh, I'll be out of here in no time." Duke smirked to himself.

Judy rolled her eyes, then picked the eagle feather. Judy began to tickle Duke's foot. Duke bit his lips. The sensation was starting to get to him, but there was no way he would break. Judy tried tickling him faster, but Duke bit down on his lip further. It felt like his teeth was gonna break the skin, and he would taste his own bleeding lips. Judy grabbed a second feather, the duck feather, and tickled both feet.

Finally, Duke couldn't take it anymore. Duke burst out laughing. The weasel laughed so hard, he banged his hands on the table. Duke could feel his eyes welling up with tears, and he was this close to wetting his pants.

Nick just cringed at the scene. Obviously, he thought he could do better.

"Sir," he said. "In all honesty and respect, a fourth grader could come up with something better than-"

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you!" Duke guffawed. "My cousin, Geraldo! That's the guy behind all the robberies!"

Nick stopped mid-sentence in amazement at how well the tactic worked. Judy stopped tickling Duke, in surprise herself. Chief Mchorn just smiled, widely.

"Works every time." said Chief Mchorn. "I used to do the same thing with my cousin, whenever he had something to hide. Who knew it would be as effective as it was, today."

"Where'd you even get the feathers?" asked Nick.

"I asked my old buddies from the academy if I could borrow some. They were a blue jay, duck, and eagle. There all at another precinct, now." said Chief Mchorn. "Alright, Duke. Tell us all about this cousin of yours."

Duke sighed in defeat, and began to spill the beans. "The dude's name is Geraldo McFerret, my aunt's only son. Geraldo's father was-"

Duke stopped. Chief Mchorn leaned in front of his face. "Go on, Mr. Weaselton. Who's his father?"

"Uh, I can't say. I've said too much." said Duke.

"Wilde, get over here so you can have a turn with the feathers." said the chief.

Panicking, Duke piped up again. "Okay, okay! Geraldo's father is Robert McFerret. The biggest crime boss in Sing City other than Big Daddy. Geraldo's after revenge on account of the death of his father."

"McFerret had a son?!" Mchorn stated, in clear surprise. "So, that's his game. Trying to follow in his father's footsteps. Where is his hideout?"

"At the old shipyard warehouse, near the pier. Warehouse number 14. But, on account of us getting caught, he's probably moved the base to somewhere else, by now." said Duke.

"Drat!" Chief Mchorn snapped his fingers. "Hopps! Wilde! Get to that warehouse, and search for clues. I'll get Fin, Ben, and some more of the boys to dig up any other info out of Duke's buddies."

The chief turned to the weasel, shivering under his hard stare. "Speaking of your buddies, I'll escort you back to your nice, cozy cell; where you'll be staying right next to them, for a long time."

The chief yanked Duke off the table, tearing the staples off the table, and also leaving tears in the weasel's clothes. The rhino led Duke back to his cell, while Nick and Judy hurried to their car, and drove off towards the pier.

"I think this is it, Nick. We're so close to solving this case." said Judy.

"Say, Carrots. On the way there, I forgot to ask you." said Nick. "Remember what you said to Lance about Ash? Why didn't you tell him that she still felt the same way about him?"

"Oh, well..." Judy said, in thought. "I guess growing up in a home, surrounded by love in every living space, you learn a lot about this stuff. My mom, she always told me that when you notice that two people are in love, it's best to let them tell each other in their own way and in their own time."

"Yeah, but what if they don't? What if they go their entire lives without telling each other?" said Nick. "I mean, it's okay to play the love doctor, once in a while."

"Maybe, but you've gotta have a little faith and hope sometimes, Nick." said Judy. "Ever since I've realized my dream as a police officer, I've always hung onto that faith and hope. Ever since the nighthowler case. Ever since I met you, and ever since I realized that-"

Judy slapped her paw across her mouth, a moment too late to stop herself from saying that last part. Nick noticed that.

"Carrots, what's wrong?" he said. "What were you gonna say at that last part?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Judy blurted, her ears starting to blush.

"You sure? You look nervous, all of a sudden." Nick probed.

"Uh... Oh, look! We're here!" Judy said, pointing to the pier.

Nick still looked at Judy, confused. The fox shook his head, and fixed his gaze towards the pier. Still, the question of what Judy hesitated to say was still nagging in the back of his head. Nick figured he'd just try this again, later.

...

Speaking of Ash and Lance earlier, the female porcupine was back at her apartment, practicing with her guitar for the show. Ash was just about to lay down the big finish, when a loud knock at the door interrupted her, making her lose her focus; as she guitar too hard and creating an ear-splitting screech. The annoyed porcupine stomped over to the door, and opened it.

"What?!" Ash groaned.

When she saw who it was, she mentally kicked herself for her outburst. It was Lance, with a shocked look on his face. The dude's paw was still raised in a fist, ready to knock on the door again.

"Oh, it's you." Ash said, quickly masking her surprise and joy to see Lance, with awkward bitterness.

"Yeah, me." said Lance, scratching the back of his head.

"Listen, Ash? I know I'm the last person to want to see right now, and you have every right to be furious with me. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did, but I just wanted to say sorry. I was the biggest jerk of a boyfriend to you, ever. I was so selfish by not taking you seriously, or taking you for granted. But, when I saw you singing at Moon's stage on TV, I realized I made a big mistake. One I'll always regret. I came here hoping it wasn't too late to make up to you. I hoped we could have another chance at being together, but if you never want to see me again, I'll understand. That's all I wanted to say."

Ash studied him for a good, long minute. She wasn't sure if he was being sincere, or not. The part that still wanted him ached for her to forgive him, but the part that reminded her of the memory walking in to both him and Becky together told her to keep her guard up. Her mind was at war with itself, and she wasn't sure which side to listen to, the most.

Taking a deep breath, Ash began her turn to talk.

"Look, Lance. Don't get me wrong. I'm still mad at you for what you did. What I sang on that stage, that was how I felt. But, there's a part of me that still makes me think about you. I appreciate you coming all this way, but... I think I need some more time to think about all of this. That's all I have to say about all of this."

"Okay." Lance said, sighing heavily. "Can we at least be friends, or be on friendly terms?"

Ash gave a half-smile. "I don't see why not."

"Well, I came what I wanted to say, so... I'll see you around the neighborhood. Maybe." Lance said, then turned to leave.

Lance turned to look back at Ash, one more time. "I... broke up with Becky. Even if that wouldn't fix anything like the snap of a finger, but I thought I should tell you that, all the same." he said.

"Thanks for coming clean, man." said Ash.

...

"Find anything yet, Nick?" Judy asked.

"Nope. You?" said Nick.

"Still looking." Judy answered.

The two had found Geraldo's hideout, but just like Duke said, there was no sign of Geraldo or his remaining goons anywhere. The duo were searching his office for clues, but the entire place had been picked clean.

Nick moved his paw across the wall, when he felt something odd. Nick knocked on one spot in the wall. It sounded very hollow, almost like someone had covered up a hole, in a very crude matter of a paint job.

"Hey, Carrots. I think I have something." said Nick.

Nick punched his paw through the wall, as the hollow spot broke and crumbled into pieces. Nick smiled in triumph, but then yelped in pain, as he pulled out his arm and blew on his stinging paw to ease it's discomfort.

"Looks like in his hurry, Geraldo must've forgotten that." Judy said, obviously.

Looking through the hole, Judy and Nick pulled out a large box. Inside were heirlooms that looked like they belonged to his father. A handgun, with the initials, R.M.F. There was a silver wedding band, the proof of how for a criminal, Robert McFerret was a dedicated husband to Geraldo's mother. Lastly, there was an old photo of a younger Geraldo, no older than ten, with a mouse on his right shoulder. Duke was standing next to Geraldo on the left.

The mouse, Geraldo, and Duke were smiling in the picture. The mouse looked about the same age as him, with white fur, a red shirt, matching red pants and a matching fedora hat. Judy contacted the chief on her radio.

"Chief, we're at the warehouse. It's like Duke said, there's nothing here. But, I think we found another clue. A box of mementos that seemed to belong to Geraldo's father."

"Good work, Hopps. Report back to HQ, so we can take a look, together." said Chief Mchorn.

"Roger that, sir." said Judy, hanging up.

...

Nick and Judy returned to the station, presenting the evidence to the chief.

"Well, this doesn't tell us much, other than the fact that his father is Geraldo's true motivation to committing a life of crime." said Chief Mchorn. "But, there is one piece of evidence that could help us, yet."

"Is it the picture, sir?" Judy asked.

"Right you are, Hopps." Chief Mchorn said, holding up the picture. "More specifically, the mouse that's with Geraldo and Duke. I know I've seen this mouse somewhere, before."

"Is he another accomplice of Geraldo, sir?" Judy asked, again.

"I'm not sure. But, after tonight, I wouldn't rule it out." said the chief.

"This mouse looks just like one of the performers at the Moon Theater, Mike. Hopps, I want you and Wilde to take this picture, and show it to Mr. Moon. If that mouse is indeed the same Mike, I want you to find him and talk to him. See if you can learn anything from him. There might be something he knows that could help us find Geraldo."

"Yessir." said Judy.

"What about Duke and the rest of the goons?" Nick asked.

"No dice. They don't know anything about where Geraldo is hiding. But for now, we'll just be keeping a close eye on them in jail, where they belong. For now, get some shut-eye. I'll call Clawhauser and Finnick, and tell them the same thing. You'll need it, and I'm sure it's been a long night." said Chief Mchorn.

"Yessir. Thank you, sir." said Judy.

...

The next day came, as Buster was in his office, looking over the plans for the concert. There was only five days left, and so far, Johnny, Ash, and Meena knew what they were gonna sing. Buster just needed what song Rosita and Gunter were gonna sing, as they haven't made up their minds, yet.

Then, there was Nick and Judy, with their choice of songs. There was Gazelle's song, 'Try Everything', but he was the one who suggested it. Not to mention it was an overly popular song. There was always the possibility they could change their minds.

"Oh, Mr. Moon? I've got Officers Hopps and Wilde, waiting outside to speak to you." Ms. Crawly called.

"Well, what a co-winky-dink." said Buster. "Buzz them in, Ms. Crawly."

Nick and Judy walked into Buster's office, with a friendly but serious demeanor. Ben and Finnick were being served coffee and cinnamon buns by Ms. Crawly, with a little insistence from Nick and Judy.

"Hey, guys! Lemme guess, you're here to tell me you're set on joining the show, right?" said Buster. "Do you guys feel like you need to pick a different song? Maybe, it's about a different outfit you're gonna wear for the show, right?"

"Actually, that's not why we're here, Buster." said Nick, holding up the photo. "We're here because maybe you could tell us if this mouse is the same Mike from your theater troop."

Buster took a closer look at the photo. The mouse had the same white fur, and the same fedora hat. No doubt about it, it was Mike.

"Well, of course it's him. I recognize that shade of red and hat anywhere." Buster said, handing back the picture. "Why do you ask?"

"It just so happens that the weasel and rodent in the picture with him are the same ones who've been behind the robberies, lately." said Nick. "Geraldo McFerret, and his cousin, Duke Weaselton."

Buster gasped, with shock.

"I know, right?" said Nick. "Anyhow, we found this with a box of mementos that belonged to Geraldo's father, Robert McFerret. We caught Duke and most of their goons, but Geraldo's still out there. But, Mike could hold the only key we need to find Geraldo."

"So, lemme get this straight..." said Buster. "I tell you guys where to find Mike, you find Geraldo. Right?"

"That's about the gist of it." said Judy.

"Well, the thing is... I don't really know where Mike is." said Buster.

"What?!" Nick and Judy exclaimed, simultaneously.

"Well, ever since the singing competition, and the theater was rebuilt, Mike stopped coming to the theater." said Buster. "I still see him from time to time, though. In fact, I might have a good idea on where he is, now. There are a few places he normally hangs out at, like the subway or the park. But the most likely place is probably at the dance club. Mike goes there a lot with his girlfriend, Nancy."

"Alright, we'll split up, then. We'll go looking at the dance club. I'll get Ben and Finnick to search near the park and subway. Thank you, Mr. Moon." said Judy, as she and Nick turned towards the door.

"Hold on a sec, guys. Maybe, I should come and help find him." said Buster.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Mr. Moon." said Judy.

"No, no, no! It's okay. I wanna help. I've been meaning to ask Mike why he stopped coming in the first place, and see if I can't get him to join again." said Buster. "Besides, you're looking at a mammal who won't take no for an answer."

"You sure? Because a trait like that'll lead you to trouble, one day." said Nick.

"Oh, trust me. It's happened before, Nick. But, I've learned to not take it too literally, these days." said Buster, already heading out the door.

"Ms. Crawly, I'm going out for a bit. You're in charge for a while." the koala called to his assistant.

"Oh, my! That's a first, Mr. Moon!" said a surprised Ms. Crawly.

"Consider it a temporary promotion. Be right back." Buster said, already heading downstairs.

"What was that all about?" said Finnick.

"Never mind. We'll explain when we get back to the cars." said Nick, rubbing his forehead. "This koala's the bane of my existence."

"I thought that was my job." Judy teased.

"No, Carrots. If anything, you, Ben, and Finny are just three headaches rolled into one migraine." Nick sarcastically retorted.

"Aw, that's gotta be the most sweetest thing you've ever said about me, Nick." Finnick teased, as the four walked downstairs.

"So, me and Buster will check out the club, while you go with Finnick to check out the subway, Nick." said Judy.

"Carrots, I thought you were against splitting up." said Nick.

"Oh, I was. But, if he's at the dance club, I think we'd get more out of him if it were between a con artist and a fellow entrepreneur." said Judy. "If two or more cops walked into a club like that, it could scare off anyone in there that might hold viable info on a case."

"Incognito. Got it, Carrots." said Nick.

...

Ben went to the subway, Finnick and Judy checked out the park, while Nick and Buster were at the club. There weren't that many animals during the day, so it would be easy to find a small mouse.

Soon enough, they found Mike. The mouse was with his girlfriend, Nancy, as they were at a table, beating the socks off of other animals at poker. The green-eyed mouse was rubbing his paws together in delight, as he saw the cash he collected from his game.

Nick shook his head, memories of the good ol' days flooding back into his mind, as he and Buster approached Mike and Nancy's table.

"Hey, small fry. Deal us in, will ya?" said Nick, playing it cool.

"Sorry, bud. I promised my gal this was the last game for tonight. She and I got plans for Harry's Bar. We would've gone to Les Calmars, but it got robbed, so it closed down. Harry's is still a classy place for lovers." Mike said, nuzzling a giggly Nancy.

"Well, it just so happens that I know who robbed it." said Nick. "A ferret by the name of Robert McFerret. But, I'm sure you knew that, Mike."

Mike gasped. Nick smiled slyly, knowing he had the mouse right where he wanted him.

"That's right, big guy. I know who you are. Don't try to run, okay?"

Nick pointed behind Mike, revealing Buster.

"Oh, Moon! H-hey, bud! How's it going?" said Mike, nervously.

"You're not in trouble, Mike. But, the nice officer wants to know about the guy behind the robberies. The same one who robbed all MY savings." said Buster.

"Oh, heh. I-I-I wouldn't know anything about that." said Mike.

"You don't? I think you do." said Nick, holding up a copied picture of him, Geraldo, and Duke.

"Nancy, could you go wait by the car, babe. Everything's okay, but it'll take only a minute." said Mike.

Nancy left, and it was just Mike, Nick, and Buster.

"Now, what do you know about Geraldo?" said Nick.

"Look, fellas. I haven't seen the guy since we were squirts, okay?" said Mike.

"I only found out about the robberies, a week or two ago. I don't pay that much attention to the news. I didn't even know about Moon's place being robbed. I stopped going there, weeks before the robberies started."

"Why did you stop coming to the theater, Mike? You're one of the best singers I've ever had at my theater." said Buster.

"Look, it was my choice. I mean, I got other priorities in my life now, like Nancy. But, I'll tell you this, fellas." said Mike. "Going to this club, you hear a lot of juicy stuff. Don't ask me where I heard this, and you didn't hear this from me, got it?"

Nick and Buster nodded. Mike leaned in, and beckoned the two larger mammals to do the same. Then, the mouse looked around to make sure no one was listening, then placed a paw across his left cheek to cover his mouth, so no one could hear or make out what he was whispering.

"So, just the other night, me and my girl were at the bar, getting our usual margaritas. Then, I look over and see these two weasels chatting to each other. Both of them were wearing hoodies. Now, being a mouse, I can easily hide behind anything. Normally, I wouldn't get involved. But, I just had this real itching and nagging feeling in the back of my head, like something seemed familiar about those two; where I just had to get a closer look. When I did, I thought I saw a couple of ghosts. It was my ol' friends from my days as a squirt. Geraldo and his scrawny cousin, Duke. I wanted to go over and say hi to them, but something seemed off to them. I heard them talking, something about a back-up plan. Well, more like a place called the 'Ol' Hidey-Hole'. That was the secret hideout for Geraldo's old man, Robert, back in the day. But, ever since it his pops took a dive off that bridge, it's been abandoned. Rumor has it, that's where Geraldo hid his old man's body at."

"So, that's gotta be where Geraldo disappeared to. Where's this 'Hidey-Hole'?" asked Nick.

"It's way out of town, that's all I know." said Mike.

"Alright, thanks Mikey." Nick said, as he and Buster left the table.

"Oh, Mike. If you ever change your mind, there's always a spot at the theater open for you and Nancy, if you want it." said Buster.

"You ain't gonna let me off the hook that fast, aren't ya, Moon?" said Mike. "I'll think about it."

Nick called Judy on her walkie, as he and Buster walked out of the bar.

"Carrots. We found Mike, and he does know Geraldo. The classy guy was able to give us the name of a location of where Geraldo and whatever's left of his goons are, but not the precise location." said Nick.

"Oh, wait! I think I might know someone who might know where it is." said Buster.

"You do?!" said Nick.

"I know the way, just repeat my instructions to Judy, okay?" said Buster.

"Huh. I knew it was a good idea to bring you along, Buster, ol' buddy." Nick smirked.

"It was my idea to tag along, you sly fox." Buster said, returned the friendly banter.

The duo they took off down the road, in Nick's cruiser, as Nick relayed Buster's instructions so Judy could catch up to them.

...

"Well, here's the place." said Buster.

Buster, Nick, Judy, Ben, and Finnick were standing in front of Meena's house. Buster eagerly walked up, and rang the doorbell. The one to answer it was Meena, herself.

"Oh, Mr. Moon. Hi there." said Meena, then she looked up to the officers. "Oh, you brought Officers, Wilde, Hopps, Clawhauser, and Mr. Finnick, too. Hey, there. Um, what's this about? Any trouble?"

"Oh, no trouble, Meena. We just want to know if it's okay for us to talk to your grandparents. It's about the case we're on, and we think they can help." said Judy.

"Well, okay. Just to warn you, my grandpa's quite persistent. I'll explain once we're inside." Meena said, inviting them inside.

"Wow, reminds me of my parent's house. Albeit, more roomy and less people in to fill every space." said Judy, as the inside of Meena's house amusingly brought back old childhood memories.

"Oh, Grandma! Grandpa! Someone to see you!" Meena called.

"Yes, Meena?" Meena's grandfather walked into the living room. "Oh, Mr. Moon. Nice of to you drop by."

"Of course, Mr. Trunker." Buster shook the elderly elephant's hoof. "I'm actually here because my friends needed to talk to you."

Mr. Trunker looked over to the officers, then rubbed his eyes when he saw Nick and Judy.

"My medication can't be wearing off, can it? There's a rabbit and fox in police gear! Wait, are you guys movie actors or something?" said Mr. Trunker.

"This is what I was trying to tell you. Very old fashioned." whispered Meena.

"Um, sir? We just need to ask you a few questions." said Judy, awkwardly.

"Alright, let's talk it over some muffins and coco. I daughter makes a lovely plate." said Meena's grandfather.

A few minutes later, an impatient Judy and Nick were waiting for Meena's grandfather to finish his snack. On the other hand, Ben and Finnick were on cloud nine with the sugary delights.

"Could I trouble you for some more please, ma'am?" Ben asked Meena's mother.

"I think we'd better lay off on that sugar, big fella. Why don't I get you something with a little more diet." said Meena's Mom. "I think I got some salmon or tuna lying around in the freezer, in case any one of Meena's pred friends came over."

"Oh, joy. Healthy stuff." Ben said, his mood down.

"You'll thank me later, hun." Meena's mother called, as she wandered into the kitchen.

"So, kiddos. Whatcha want to ask me?" said Meena's grandfather.

"Buster told us that you might know something about the old crime boss, Robert McFerret." said Judy.

The old elephant suddenly spat out his hot cocoa from his trunk, in surprise. "Come again?" he asked.

"Me and Nick are not movie actors. We're really police officers. We're the first rabbit and fox officers from Zootopia." said Judy.

"Besides, if we were actors, you'd have seen movie camera crews and paparazzi following us." Nick joked.

"Well, right now we're assigned to find the son of Robert McFerret, Geraldo McFerret, who's been going around, plotting all these robberies. You were once robbed by Robert, once. Did you hear anything on the news at that time where his hideout could've been?" said Judy.

Mr. Trunker regained his composure, then spilled the beans.

"It's true, that no-good vermin that gave his own species a bad name, did rob me blind, once. Hmph, how long it's been? Uh, Thirty-something years now? Anyway, me and the missus had our own shop, once. Loveliest bakery you ever saw. A skill our daughter inherited from both of us, mind you. One night, we locked the place tight. Next day, we get a call from the police saying they saw someone rob the place, while on patrol. The missus was devastated. I had steam blowing out of my ears. I even tried to find them myself, on account I didn't trust the police at that time to find them. But, no such luck. A week later, I hear on the news the boss of said robbers, ol' Robert McFerret took a plunge off a bridge. They caught what remained of his gang, shortly after that, and they spilled the beans. I think they said on the news that their hideout was just outside the west part of town. It was located at the base of old Blind Mammal's Bluff Park."

"Blind Mammal's Bluff Park? That's a real name for a park?" Nick said, arching an eyebrow.

"Precisely. Right under the old, rocky bluff off the nature trail. Just walk a mile or two, and you should see it off to the left. Got a nice, beautiful waterfall and lake to go with the scenery." said Mr. Trunker.

"Okay, this is a lot of great info. Thank you so much, sir." said Judy, shaking the elderly pachyderm's hoof.

"Sounds like we got our boy, Carrots." said Nick.

"Yep, let's get going, boys." said Judy.

"You folks are leaving already?" Meena's mother said, walking back into the dining room, two fish wrapped in newspapers in her hoofs.

"Sorry, ma'am. We really appreciate the hospitality, but now we're on the breakthrough of our case. Thanks, again." Judy said, leading the guys outside the door.

Ben made a quick swipe at the fish, before he ran to catch up with his friends. "Thanks for the fish." he called.

"Bye, Meena. See ya at the theater." said Buster, as he ran out the door.

"Bye, guys! Glad we could help!" Meena called.

"Speaking of the theater, Mr. Moon, we should probably take you back there." said Judy, as they reached the cars.

"What?! But, I've been a big help to you guys so far, right? Without me, you guys wouldn't know where to find the robber's hideout." said Buster.

"And, you've proven to be a huge help, Buster. No question about it." said Judy. "But, this is dangerous police work. I don't want to see a good friend of ours get hurt. So, it's safer this way."

"Well... D'oh alright." said Buster.

"Clawhauser, you and Finnick escort Mr. Moon back to the theater, then head back to the station to inform the chief. Tell him to form a squad to surround the hideout, in case he's got more goons. Me and Nick are gonna go ahead, and scout out the park to find it." said Judy.

"By yourselves?" said Clawhauser.

"We're not gonna engage them. Once we've found the hideout, we're gonna spy on them. We'll radio you guys, that way in case anything changes." said Judy.

"Alright, then. It's just you guys know how I feel when you do the dangerous part of the job." said Benjamin.

"Please, Benny. Me and Finnick have dealt with stuff far more dangerous." said Nick, winking.

"Too right, Nick." said Finnick, winking back.

...

One half-hour drive later, Nick and Judy had found the park easily. The two began to walk, looking out for the bluff that the park was named after. While they were, Judy was biting her lip, anxiously. She kept looking at Nick, who was admiring the scenery of the park.

Judy took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Um, Nick? Can I say something while we walk?" Judy asked.

"I'm all ears, Carrots. Get it?" said Nick, pointing back and forth from his ears to Judy's.

"Har har. This is serious, Nick. Somewhat." said Judy. "Um, back at the theater, when we were rehearsing, why did you kiss me?"

Nick stopped in his tracks, then looked at Judy. "W-what are you talking about, Carrots?! I-It was you who kissed me, wasn't it?"

"What?!" Judy said. "I'm pretty sure it was you who kissed me."

"No, I'm sure it was you. You bunnies are so emotional." said Nick, as he and Judy resumed walking.

"Okay, Nick. I don't wanna argue about this. Let's just say whoever kissed who first, can we agree it was just a passion thing?" said Judy.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I mean, the only reason it happened was because we were in the heat of the moment, when we finished singing and dancing. It didn't mean anything." said Judy.

"Oh, um..." Nick said, looking a little embarrassed and hurt. "Well, you mean to tell me you didn't feel anything from that kiss? Like, at all?"

"Well, did you?" Judy asked, trying to hide her face from behind one of her long ears.

"I won't deny it, Carrots. There was a tiny, little spark when it happened." said Nick, starting to blush.

"A s-spark?" said Judy, revealing her face.

"Yeah, like remember what you told me about love, when we talked about Lance and Ash?" said Nick. "It was all about having faith and hope. Well, when we kissed, I kinda got what you were trying to say there. I thought maybe you and I could give that a chance."

"Give what a chance?" said Judy.

"I'm not saying this to make you awkward, and the last thing I want is for it to ruin our relationship." said Nick. "But, I very much like to give us a chance at love. Y'know, that kind of love."

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed. "Well... I-I don't know what to say, Nick."

"Yeah, I knew you'd be awkward about it." said Nick.

"No!" Judy exclaimed loudly, before covering her mouth in shock of her tone. "I-I mean, of course not. If anything, I'm just a little flustered, and flattered."

"Oh, is that good or not?" asked Nick.

"Well..." Judy started, until the corner of her eye spotted the rocky bluff. "Oh, look! We found it, Nick."

"Oh, yippee." said Nick, non-enthusiastically.

The fox was glad to be off the subject, but kinda down he never got a true answer. Nick shook those thoughts out of his head, as he and Judy ran towards the cave behind the waterfall. They both hid behind a large boulder, and peeked out to look for any guards. The coast was seemingly clear.

"Be on guard, Nick. We could be walking right into a booby trap or ambush." said Judy.

"Carrots, what do you think we're in? An adventure movie or something?" said Nick.

"Just saying, be careful." said Judy.

The duo walked slowly towards the mouth of the cave. The inside was dark, so Nick's night vision would come in very handy here.

"I'll go first, Carrots." said Nick, taking the lead.

Suddenly, when Nick took the first two steps inside, the ground opened up, swallowing up Nick and Judy. The two officers found themselves falling down a metal shaft, into the darkness. The mouth of the hole closed up, leaving no trace of any visitors to the cave.

...

"Well, that was easy." said Geraldo.

The ferret was in a large chair, watching through a wall of monitors, with a control panel right beneath the screens. The monitors were focused on different parts of the hideout that once belonged to his father. In the middle of the group of monitors, it focused on the entrance to the hideout.

The trapdoor Geraldo installed some time ago would lead straight to the prison hold, where all unwanted guests wound up. Geraldo turned to his remaining cronies, Jim and Rex, standing guard at the surveillance room door.

"Gentlemen, let's go greets our guests. Shall we?" said Geraldo.

The three animals walked out of the room, and down the hall that led to the prison hold. Geraldo's wicked and triumphant grin showed how much he was going to enjoy having Zootopia's two star officers as his prisoners now.

 **Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. Another long one. Sorry it took so long, again. Hope you enjoyed it, all the same. Next chapter will be the climax!**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this crossover fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6: Case Closed?

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. Here it is, the climax. Please, enjoy. WARNING: there might be an intense moment with just a little bit of blood near the end of the chapter (Not a whole lot, don't worry).**

Nick and Judy groaned, as they rubbed the sore spots on their heads and tail sections.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy moaned. "Talk about a friendly welcome."

"Oh, man! I don't think I'll be able to sit down right, after this." said Nick.

The pair looked up, and saw the hole they fell through, leading right their cell. The two looked around to see they were in a stone wall room, with only one dim-lit bulb, hanging from the ceiling. In front of them was a wall of iron bars, with a barred door and keyhole, which was locked at all times.

Judy rushed up to the door, and tried to push, shake, and pull the door free. However, it proved useless. Suddenly, three familiar faces walked into the room. It was Geraldo and his two lackeys, Jim and Rex.

"Well, well, well! The infamous officers Hopps and Wilde." Geraldo snickered.

"Let me welcome to my humble abode. You could call the warehouse at the dock my summer house. I also do hope you find the accommodations to your liking."

"Is a trap door your way of greeting your guests?" Nick retorted.

"I had that built myself, when I found this place a month ago." said Geraldo. "I like to think of it as a way to give grand entrances to my guests of honor."

"Oh, you flatter us." Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, you've had your fun, McFerret! Now, no more running around. Just let us go." said Judy, still tugging at the door.

"I can't do that, my dear." said Geraldo. "We all know what'll happen once I do. You'll cuff me and my pals, and it's off to the slammer for us. Well, now it's your turn to know how it is behind bars."

"Geraldo, why are you doing this? Why choose a life of crime, like your father? It wasn't the police who killed him." said Judy. "What reason is there for revenge?"

"They might as well have killed my father! It's because of them, I went my whole childhood without a fatherly figure in my life." said Geraldo, furiously. "My mother just gave birth to me, just a few days right before my father jumped off that bridge. All I had were my mother, uncle, aunt, and cousin Duke. But, I always felt there was something missing. It wasn't until I graduated from college, I found this place. I found a box with a note from my father, and he left it for me. It had the gun with his initials on it, and his wedding ring. The note told me that my father's last wish was for me to be just like him, and finish what he started. I was his legacy."

"Geraldo, you don't have to do this. You are not your father. You could've been anything you wanted, other than this." Judy tried to reason.

"Yes, I do. It's my destiny. I want to know that if my father were here, he'd be proud of the mammal whom he could call his son." said Geraldo.

"Well, wait to burst your bubble, but our buddies Clawhauser and Finnick are already on their way to tell the rest of the officers, and they get here, it'll be just the three of you against all of them." said Nick.

"Oh no, my dear Nick." Geraldo said, matter-of-factly. "I already caught wind of your plan. All thanks to Duke."

"What are you talking about?! Duke's locked up in jail." said Judy.

"Oh! Well, just almost an hour ago, my ever resourceful cousin told me he stole a radio from the guard when he wasn't looking, and he overheard everything about your friends' plan. By the time they get here, we'll be so far away from Sing City, and never coming back. Plus, you two will be coming with us as our hostages." Duke chuckled, darkly.

Judy grunted angrily, pounding at the bars. "You won't get away with this, McFerret!" she shouted.

"We've still got our phones, y'know?" said Nick, holding up his cell phone.

"Fat load of good that'll do you. This room won't give you a clear reception." said Geraldo. "But, no sense in taking any chances..."

Geraldo took out a pistol from his inner coat pocket. On instinct, Judy and Nick drew their tranquilizers.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Geraldo tutted, as Jim and Rex pulled out pistols of their own.

Nick lowered his arm to put away his phone, but Geraldo shot at Nick's phone, knocking it out of his paw, and breaking it. Geraldo then pointed his gun, and held out his arm, demanding Judy to give her phone up, too. Judy knew it was unwise to fight against these odds, and complied.

"Oh, and your walkie-talkies, too. Don't forget the tranquilizers." said Geraldo.

Reluctantly, Nick and Judy handed their tranquilizer guns and walkie-talkies over to Jim and Rex. The crooks put their pistols back, now that they had the upper hand again.

"Boys, ready the truck!" Geraldo ordered his henchmen, then turned back to the captive officers. "We'll come back for you, later. Get comfy while you can."

Geraldo chuckled darkly once more, as he and his cronies left the cell room. Nick picked up his damaged phone, and Judy was still tugging at the bars.

"McFERRET! Let us out of here, NOW!" said Judy, pounding at the door.

"Carrots, calm down!" shouted Nick, sitting down on the floor, and picking at his phone. "I'm trying to concentrate, here."

"Nick, there's no time to fix your phone!" said Judy.

"I'm not fixing it. Just gimme a minute..." Nick said, in concentration.

Judy looked behind her, and raised her eyebrow in confusion. Nick was taking apart what remained of his phone, almost like he was looking for something. That's when he found it. A small, long, and thin piece of metal sticking out of the main green chip. Nick walked up to the door, slid his arm out between the bars, and fuddled the metal piece into the keyhole.

*CLICK*

"Open sesame!" Nick grinned slyly, as he pushed the door open.

"Nick, you're a genius!" Judy cried, hugging her partner.

"No, you have to thank Geraldo for this one." said Nick, jokingly.

"Come on, let's go before they come back." Judy said, as she and Nick ran out of the cell.

...

Nick and Judy snuck into the storage room, where Geraldo's gang kept their trucks and all the stuff they stole in crates. Most of the crates were already loaded on the trucks. The two officers dove for cover underneath one of the trucks, as Geraldo and his remaining goons walked into the room.

"How much more do we have left?" Geraldo asked Jim.

"That's all that's left, boss." Jim said, gesturing towards the remaining pile of several crates.

"Good, then get it loaded. I'm gonna head back to the monitors to check and see if the cops haven't arrived yet. Those trucks need to be ready to move when I get back. I don't want to waste anymore time then we already have." said Geraldo.

"What about the coppers?" said Jim.

"I'll grab them on my way back." said Geraldo.

"Well, what Duke and the others? Aren't we gonna bust them out of prison?" said Rex.

"Forget about them." said Geraldo. "We try to break them out, we'll be putting ourselves at risk of getting caught. I've worked too hard to get to this point. Now, get to work!"

Jim and Rex rushed to load the boxes, as Geraldo left the room. Nick and Judy nodded to each other, rolled out from underneath the car, and knocked out Jim and Rex, making them drop the boxes they were carrying with a loud thud.

In the hallway, Geraldo stopped and turned upon hearing the loud noise.

"Ugh, I can never leave my boys for more than two minutes, can I?!" Geraldo muttered, angrily, as he rushed back into the room. "Boys, what was that?! I swear, if you broke anything-"

Geraldo stopped with fear at seeing his prisoners free, and his cronies unconscious. Judy and Nick had retrieved their gear from Jim and Rex, and aimed their tranquilizers at Geraldo. Quickly, Geraldo grabbed a large wooden plank, and stopped the darts from hitting him. Geraldo threw the plank like a spear, right at Nick and Judy.

The duo dodged the attack, and turned to see Geraldo rushing into one of the trucks. The ferret started up the truck, and made a speedy getaway down the tunnel out of the hideout.

"Come on, Nick! We can't lose him!" Judy called, rushing into one of the other trucks.

The two cops jumped into the truck, started her up, and sped down the tunnel, leading to the outside. Outside, they spotted Geraldo's truck, speeding through the woods, and towards the city.

"Nick, call Finnick or Ben! Tell them Geraldo's heading straight for town!" said Judy, flooring the gas pedal.

"Way ahead of ya, Carrots!" Nick said, dialing Finnick.

"Come on, Finny! Where are ya?" Nick muttered as the line sounded busy on his end of the phone.

...

"Hey, Harry! Pour me another." Finnick called.

The large polar bear looked to the small fennec fox, and the row of shot glasses that used to contain red wine. Harry gave a hard look.

"Don't ya think you've had enough there, little fella?" said Harry.

"I'll tell ya when I've had enough, fatty!" Finnick said, slamming his fist on the table. "Now, another!"

Harry grumbled, as he poured another glass of wine, then handed it to Finnick.

"I don't plan on driving anyway. One, I don't even have a car. Two, Nick and his bunny would have my ears if I did." muttered Finnick, as he down his wine. "Speaking of which, where are those two? Ben said he'd call them and ask them to meet us here after they got done with their search, but that was hours ago, man!"

Finnick looked back at Ben, who was unsuccessfully trying to impress a female cheetah waitress, by flexing his flabby arms like they were muscles. Finnick buried his face in his paws, embarrassed.

"I don't know what'll give me a headache more, the wine or 'pretty boy' over there." said Finnick.

"Sure sounds to me like someone can't handle their liquor, eh Dumbo?"

Finnick shot up, and looked around the bar. Irritable anger was etched on his face, and he was ready to knock someone off their stool.

"Who said that?!" Finnick yelled, then looked down at a white mouse in a purple suit and fedora hat, sipping on a martini. "Was it you, small fry?"

"Name's Mike, Dumbo. Yeah, it was me. You didn't clean your ears out well enough in the shower?" Mike smirked. "I'm trying to enjoy my martini, and you're ruining my joy with your moaning and groaning."

"Well, I can moan and groan all I wanna, cat food! It's a free country." Finnick retorted.

"I don't know what's worse, your hearing problem or that mangy voice of yours." said Mike.

"Oh, it's my voice, now?!" Finnick snarled.

"Is there an echo in here? Yeah, it sounds like someone shoved a frog down your throat." said Mike.

The frog sitting next to Mike gasped dramatically, then left in a huff. Mike shrugged him off.

"Oh, yeah?!" Finnick retorted. "Well, your voice sounds like someone took out your voice box, and replaced it with the vocal cords of a duck."

Mike shot straight up, offended anger on his face.

"Oh, you've got some nerve, big ears! You sure those things are ears? They might as well be radio or TV antennas!" he laughed.

Finnick grabbed the mouse, squeezing him tight. Then, he brought him up to his face, until they were nose-to-nose.

"Why don't you say that right to my face, ya gangster wannabe?" Finnick snarled.

"Maybe after you take a breath mint! Pee-yew!" Mike said, holding his nose. "Ever heard of dental hygiene? Oh, wait. Maybe those teeth of yours are naturally colored yellow. Right?"

"Why, you-"

Finnick was about to pinch the cocky mouse's head, until he got a major headache, until a massive paw stopped him.

"Alright, boys! That's enough!" growled Harry. "No fighting in my bar, and on my watch! But, if you can't get that right, take it outside and a hundred feet away from my restaurant. Got it?"

The two mammals grumbled, irked. Then, Finnick set Mike down.

"Fine." they both said, mumbling.

The two exchanged one last look of pure distaste for each other, and parted ways. Finnick walked up to Ben, grabbed him by the tie, and pulled him away.

"Let's go, lover boy." Finnick sneered.

"Hey, hey! Watch it!" Ben protested.

As soon as they were out of the restaurant, Finnick let go, and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"Yeesh, Finny. What was that for?" Ben said, rubbing his neck. "I was that close to getting that gal on a date."

"Sorry, man. This one mouse guy in there was really getting on my nerves." said Finnick.

"Mouse?" Ben asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, right now." said Finnick. "Now, where's Nick and Judy? I'd thought they'd be finished with their search and show up here, by now."

"Did you check your phone?" said Ben.

"No, I put it on vibrate just in case the ringtone gave me a headache, if I ever got too into the drink." said Finnick.

Finnick fished his phone out of his pocket, and saw Nick trying to call him for the tenth time. Finnick pressed the answer button, and the two mammals jumped as Nick's voice came screaming,

"FINNICK!"

...

"Finnick, where ya been, man?!" Nick shouted. "Y'know what, never mind that! Listen, Geraldo's on the run! We knocked out his lackeys, and we're in pursuit of the bossman, but he's got a head start on us! You and Benny are our backup! Wherever you are, you gotta cut him off!"

"Okay, we're at Harry's Bar, where are you?!" said Ben.

"We just entered town, we're going down Dinsdale street." said Nick.

"Alright, we're headed that way, now! See ya there!" said Finnick, hanging up.

Nick turned his attention back on Geraldo's truck. Judy was flooring the gas petal, determination etched onto her face. Judy swerved to the right, just as a bullet broke through the side mirror.

Geraldo had his gun out, and was trying to fire at Nick and Judy's truck, while driving. Nick retaliated by firing at the wheels of the ferret's truck, with his tranquilizer gun. Geraldo swerved his truck, dodging the darts.

Both trucks and their drivers were locked in a classic car chase and shoot-off mix.

"Geraldo! This doesn't have to get ugly, here. Just pull over, and come quietly, now!" Nick shouted.

"You'll never take me alive, you mangy, sly mutt!" Geraldo called back.

"Carrots! Put that petal to the metal!" Nick sneered, trying and failing to hide the irritation of being called 'sly'.

"That's what I've been doing for the past fifteen minutes, Slick!" said Judy, grinding her teeth.

"Well, slam it through the floor, if you have to! We gotta catch that weasel!" said Nick.

"Nick, the dude's a fe- y'know what, I get what you mean. We don't have time for that." said Judy, dodging another bullet, as it came close to hitting the front light of the truck.

Suddenly, a police cruiser came flying out from the left of the intersection between Dinsdale and Lemmington, up ahead. It was Clawhauser and Finnick. Geraldo made a sharp turn to the right of Lemmington.

The officers drove side-by-side, hot on the gangster's tail, behind them. Other cars swerved out of the way, hoping to avoid clashing with the vehicles driving like they were going at the speed of light.

"This is your last chance, Geraldo! Pull over and come quietly, or we'll make you stop!" Judy called.

"Go drive off a cliff, Cottontail!" shouted back Geraldo.

Geraldo fired his gun again. Judy ducked, as the bullet cracked the right most corner of the front window. Nick, Judy, and Ben all fired a shot in retaliation. Geraldo swerved out of the shots, and turned down a slope, which led to the park area of the city.

Judy spoke into her walkie. "Clawhauser, the cruiser's faster than this truck. Go after him, and try to lure him around in a loop, back onto Lemmington. We can trap him, with us in the front, and you in the back."

"Didn't we try that?" said Ben.

"That's because it was a four-way intersection. There's a road that loops around and leads back onto Lemmington. It's a three-way intersection, but we can trap him in the middle road." said Judy.

"On it!" said Clawhauser.

The cruiser drove down the slope, in pursuit of Geraldo. Judy and Nick drove towards the merge point, near the theater.

...

Meanwhile, Geraldo breathed a sigh of relief, as he looked back and didn't see anyone pursuing him.

"Finally, lost 'em!" said Geraldo.

But, the gangster spoke too soon, as Ben and Finnick came speeding after him, coming from an alley they used for cover, earlier. The ferret snarled at his rotten luck, as he stepped on the gas, again.

"This time, we've got'm for sure, Benny!" Finnick.

"There he goes to the park!" Ben pointed out.

"Right on cue!" said Finnick.

The cruiser turned to stay on the trail of the truck. The animals crossing the road to and from the park scrambled out of the way, as the vehicles sped around the loop that the road formed around the park.

Geraldo fired at the cruiser with his gun, but the police car dodged the attacks. The closest a bullet got to hitting the car was hitting the police siren lights. Finnick gained on speed, trying to push Geraldo into going faster, and straight into Judy's trap.

Geraldo turned to look ahead, and saw Judy and Nick, blocking his path. Judy and Nick stood in the way, the truck behind them, blocking the road. Geraldo gritted his teeth, and floored it. The ferret was going mad, with no intent in getting thrown in jail, even if that meant turning a couple of officers into roadkill.

Judy and Nick noticed this, and pulled out their tranquilizers. Judy fired at the right wheel, and Nick fired at the left. Both darts hit the wheels, as they flattened with loud pops. Geraldo spun out of control. Nick and Judy jumped out of the way, as Geraldo's truck crashed through the other truck, fell on it's side, and skidded right towards the entrance of Moon Theater.

Nick and Judy gasped, as they saw Buster and Miss Crawly walking out of the theater.

"MR. MOON! MS. CRAWLY! LOOK OUT!" They both cried.

"HOLY MOLY!" Buster screamed, as he pulled Ms. Crawly out of the way.

The truck crashed through the glass doors and ticket booth, a cloud of dust was created from the crash into the carpet floor and marble pillars. Nick, Judy, Ben, and Finnick ran to Buster and Ms. Crawly's side. The aged iguana was looking for her glass eye, while Buster was panting, placing his paw over his chest to calm his nerves.

"Are you guys okay?!" Nick said, as he and Judy helped the two to their feet.

"Yeah, thanks." said Buster, dusting himself off. "Holy moly, what the heck was that?!"

"It was the robber! Geraldo Mc-"

The sound of a gun clicking stopped Judy, mid-sentence. She turned to see Geraldo, holding her pistol at her. The Ferret's suit was torn to shreds, and there was a large cut on his left arm, bleeding.

Geraldo looked about he had it with these police officers. Buster yelped, as he and Ms. Crawly's arms shot into the air. In a panic, Clawhauser put his arms in the air.

"Okay, that tears it!" he snarled. "I'm gonna blast you all to the moon!"

"Gerald! Calm down, buddy. Just put the gun down." said Nick, his arms up in a cautious gesture to try and dissuade the gangster from shooting.

"No sir, Wilde. I had the perfect plan all set in mind, until you ruined everything!" growled Geraldo. "So now, the least you could do is say hi to my old man for me! Good-bye, Wild-"

WHACK!

Geraldo stopped mid-sentence, as he dropped the gun, and fell onto the floor, unconscious. The six animals looked to see Ash, holding up her guitar case like an oversized club or paddle. The frightened porcupine panted, as she looked at the mammal she rendered out-cold on defensive instinct. Behind her, Johnny and the others rushed over to their friends.

"Are you guys okay?!" Rosita asked, her years of motherly instincts made her frantically check for any wounds.

"No, Rosita. We're okay." Judy reassured. "Thanks to you, Ash."

"Yeah. Thanks, Ash. You really saved the day." said Buster.

Ash looked up, regained her cool, and tried to resume her stoic nature, like what she did didn't faze her, at all.

"Hey, it was no sweat. I see you guys do this for a living. I'm used to it." she said.

Judy cuffed the unconscious ferret, pocketed his gun, and handed him to Ben to throw in the cruiser.

"Well, the robber's finally caught, thanks to our emo-teen, over there." Nick said, pointing to Ash. "Maybe now, we can-"

Nick didn't get to finish his thought, as a low rumble came from the theater. The force of the crash from the speeding truck was so great, knocking the ticket booth and pillars holding the structure together, the building began to crack. Then finally, the building began to collapse.

"Watch out!" Buster cried, as Ben, Nick and Johnny attempted to shield everyone from the cloud of dust. The cloud settled, and as the group looked up again, they all gasped in shock. This time, half of the building had collapsed.

"Well, that could've been worse." said Finnick.

Irony struck, as a second rumble came from the theater. Without the first half supporting it, the second half crumbled. The group winced, and then looked back up to see nothing left of the theater remained, but only a pile of rubble, and the crushed truck.

"Oh, no! Not again..." Buster gasped, as he and Ms. Crawly ran to the theater.

"Again?!" Nick blurted out.

"Oh, no..." Judy whispered, horrified.

The responsibility and guilt already began to weigh on her mind. She could already feel the pressure and anger coming from Bogo and Mchorn. It wouldn't matter if they brought McFerret behind bars.

If she had kept her cool in catching him, if she and Nick didn't let him see he got to them, then the theater wouldn't have been in the way, and get destroyed. There was no way she was gonna let Nick take the rap, especially after everything he worked so hard for. It was her plan, so it should be all on her.

Deep down, she was so looking forward to singing for the show, too. Her memory returned back to when she performed on the stage for the play of Zootopia, back to when she was nine, at the 'Carrots Day Festival'. Maybe, that's why she wanted to be a part of Buster's show, but it was also about being with Nick. Singing with Nick, dancing with Nick.

But now, all that just crumbled away, like the theater. It was the Night Howler case and the press conference all over again. Just like that, Judy crushed everyone's hopes and dreams, just to keep hers alive. She never felt more ashamed...

 **Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. First off, SO SORRY, about the long update. I took a bit of a long break from writing, all because of writer's block and procrastination. But, you'll all be happy to know I'm back, and this fanfic has got no more than two or three more chapters left to go.**

 **Up next, the show must go on, and what sort of new songs should the gang sing. I might need some help with that, so if any of you guys have any ideas for songs, that would be a great help. I'll take them in consideration, and pick which ones would best suit the characters.**

 **I might have Ash stick to 'Set It All Free', and Nick and Judy stick with 'Try Everything', then again, might not. Just giving a heads up.**

 **Also, a guest thought it would be kinda funny if I added that scene between Finnick and Mike in the last chapter, but I couldn't find anyplace for it to fit. However, I was able to fit it in this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this crossover fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7: The show must go on

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Finally, we see if our heroes have got what it takes to take the stage. Please enjoy.**

"This is Kip Kasey, live with the evening news." the news anchor cat reported.

"Earlier today, the leader of the gang of robbers that have been ransacking the homes of our town was caught just a few hours ago. Geraldo McFerret, son of the infamous gangster, Robert McFerret. The police now have him, and his cronies in their custody. All the items they stole were recovered, upon discovering his hideout. However, during the high-speed chase which led to McFerret's arrest, his truck crashed into the Moon Theater, which eventually resulted it being reduced to a pile of rubble, once again. I'm standing at what's left of the theater, behind me right now. I've just been confirmed that although it was an unintentional accident, ZPD officer Judy Hopps claimed in a statement she takes full responsibility. We don't have more details to share at this time, but when we do-"

Chief McHorn turned off the TV, that sat on one of his filing cabinets. The rhino looked at the fox and rabbit duo, sitting in front of his desk, heads hung down low, in shame.

The Chief hadn't said a word, while they were in his office. The rhino just wore a hard-to-read look that anyone could make a wild guess at what he was feeling inside. A boiling anger, a bitter disappointment, any feeling at all. Until finally, he spoke. Mchorn's voice started off calm, but loud enough to hear.

"Hopps," he began, Judy and Nick both looking up at him.

"When Bogo told me about you, I had some doubts, just like he used to. But, during the whole case, the way you kept your head in the game, I started to see I was wrong, and Bogo was right. But, then something like this happens, and..."

The chief paused. Judy wanted to say she was so sorry, it was an accident and she didn't mean to, but she couldn't get the words to come out. She felt like it would sound like just an excuse. The chief continued.

"That theater has stood in this city, long since before even you or Wilde here were born. Now, just like that, it's gone again. The first time it happened, it was an accident. I don't know whether to call that here now, or something else. Wilde told me about his motto, 'Never let them see that they get to you'. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to apply to you, much. I wonder if you have any regard for the rules that this badge follows, at all. Just because you're an officer of the law doesn't mean you hold all the power in the world, Hopps. In all my years as chief, all the officers I've had, I have never had to stand here during a more sadder, disappointing moment with one of my fellow mammals-in-blue."

The chief sat up from his chair, and looked out the window.

"I will be calling Chief Bogo about this. I wouldn't be surprised if he had your badge for this, Hopps. It'd be a real shame to see someone lose a good badge, like yours. I've scheduled your flight back to Zootopia, which leaves tomorrow morning. Now, get out of my office." Chief McHorn finished his statement.

Nick and Judy didn't have to be told twice. They left without saying a word, until they caught up with Ben and Finnick, and walked back to their hotel. On the walk back to the hotel, they hoped to avoid the theater. They stuck to the opposite sidewalk of the road, where they saw the wreck of the theater.

To think, all this just to catch a criminal. They could only imagine what Buster and the others are feeling. When they finally made it back to the hotel, Judy just jumped onto the bed, and she silently cried into the pillow. Finnick and Ben went to get something from the vending machines, leaving Nick to comfort her.

"Carrots..." he said, hesitantly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Judy lifted her head, dried her eyes, and sat up, the tear-stained pillow now on her lap.

"I did it again, Nick." she sniffed. "I blew it, big time."

"It was an accident, Carrots. What matters is no one got hurt, and the bad guys won't be hurting anybody, anymore." Nick reassured.

"But at what cost, Nick?" said Judy. "Moon Theater, the best thing this town has, is gone. How am I ever going to face anyone in this town, much less Mr. Moon and his friends, again?"

"Carrots, it's just as my fault, too. I used my tranquilizer to blow Geraldo's truck tire, which led to the crash. Remember?" said Nick. "Why do you always gotta take the blame for yourself, and not let me share it? We're partners in this line of duty, remember?"

Judy gave a half smile.

"I still want to make it up, somehow. I should go apologize to Mr. Moon, before we leave." she said.

"I think Eddie told me Buster's at his place. C'mon, Carrots." said Nick.

"Okay, but we should probably change, first." said Judy.

...

One quick change and drive later, they walked to the backyard of Eddie's parents' house. There, they saw the whole gang there, standing outside Eddie's sliding glass door. Johnny, Rosita, Gunter, Ash, Meena, Mike, and Ms. Crawly were all there. Judy and Nick grimaced, then took a deep breath.

"Okay, time to try and make this not so awkward." said Judy.

Nick and Judy walked over to the group, Judy holding onto Nick's paw for support.

"Hey, guys." Nick said.

"What are you two doing here?" Ash said, clearly not happy to see them.

"I know we're the last mammals you wanna see right now, Ash, but we couldn't leave town without saying we're sorry for wrecking the theater." said Judy. "We're not expecting you guys to forgive us, but we just had to come and say it."

"At least no one got hurt." said Rosita, understandingly.

"Well, except for the bad guy, but that's completely different." said Johnny.

"Johnny!" Rosita scolded.

"What?" Johnny said, rhetorically.

"Ugh. You guys are being way too nice, again." Ash chastised.

"For once, I gotta agree with the moody teenager." said Mike.

"Come on, guys. They said it was an accident." said Meena. "That McFerret guy was the one who crashed and wrecked the theater. Not them."

"And how did that weasel's truck crash in the first place, Helga?" said Mike.

"Guys, please!" said Judy. "Don't fight. We just wanna apologize to Mr. Moon, and then we'll leave."

"Well, we've been trying to get Mr. Moon to come out, but he won't listen." said Ms. Crawly.

"Maybe, he'll listen to us? That's why we're here." said Nick.

"Worth a shot." said Ms. Crawly, then turned to the door. "Oh, Mr. Moon? I've got Nick and Judy out here at the front door with us."

For a minute, there was hardly any sound. Then, the door slowly opened.

"Nick, what do you and Judy want?" came the emotionally drained voice of Buster.

"We just wanna apologize, Buster. Then, you'll never see or hear from us, again." said Nick.

Buster paused, and then opened the door, a little bit wider.

"Come on in. Just you and Judy." said Buster.

Nick and Judy walked in, as Buster shut the door behind them, leaving the others wondering worryingly what could happen in there. Inside, Eddie was fast asleep on his couch, snoring quietly. There were pizza boxes, soda cans, and chip bags scattered on the floor, with Buster's sleeping bag spread across the carpet.

At first, no one said anything. Buster sat quietly on top of his sleeping bag. Nick and Judy stood there, stiffly, unsure if they should or shouldn't say something first. What seemed like an eternity, Nick decided to speak up.

"Buster, buddy? Look, there's no other way to say this, but me and Judy are so sorry. We could say it a thousand times over, and it still wouldn't be enough. We didn't mean to trash your theater. But, we can help you repair it, however long it may take. We just want you to know we're to help."

Buster raised his head slowly, and spoke up.

"Guys, I'm fully aware that you didn't mean to cause that crash. I mean, the easy way would be to pin the blame on you guys, but that's not me. But, even now that we got the savings back, it isn't enough to pay for the repairs. It barely covered for paying off the damages. I'm calling it guys. I'm pulling the plug on the whole show."

Judy and Nick gave stunned looks, mouths agape.

"But, Buster! You're the second person I know, next to Judy, who wouldn't give up for anything." stated Nick.

Buster chuckled, darkly. "If you had said that to me, back when the same thing happened a year ago... Well, my response wouldn't be pretty to say. Let's put it at that. But, I'm not giving up. Just gotta work for every last penny to get it repaired. Shouldn't take about..."

Buster counted with his fingers, and calculated in his mind, until he came to the answer. "Three years, give or take."

"B-but Buster! Isn't there another way?!" said Nick. "Can't you ask Nana Noodleman for help? She's got money."

"Yeah, she and I are on good terms. But, I don't think she'll give me anymore money to help repair the theater. She spent a good chunk of it, last time. If I asked her, she might wind up broke, too." said Buster.

"So... There's nothing we can do?" said Judy, sadly.

"Afraid not." said Buster. "I appreciate you coming, guys, but this seems like the better plan to me. Thanks for coming, but I'm gonna take Eddie's advice over there, and take another nap." said Buster.

Judy and Nick left, their heads hung low in guilt, when Buster laid back down on the sleeping bag. The others outside asked how it went, but Judy and Nick just kept walking. They couldn't look at their friends in the eye.

When they finally got back to the hotel, it was starting to become evening, and they began to pack their bags for tomorrow. When Finnick tried to find something good on the TV, it just showed mostly nothing but the breaking news of how the theater was destroyed, which clearly didn't help Judy's and Nick's weary minds.

"Ah, there's nothing good on, anyway." Finnick said, turning off the TV, sensing his friends' discomfort.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll be sure to put in a good word for ya, to the chief." said Ben, hoping to cheer up his friends.

"Thanks, guys. Let's just get some shut-eye." said Nick, to which everyone thought that was best.

...

Tomorrow came, and the four were about to board the plane back to Zootopia. They were just about to step on, when Judy's ears twitched when she heard someone call out to them. She turned around to see Buster, Ms. Crawly, and Eddie waving at them, and rushing up to them.

"Mr. Moon? What're you guys doing here?" Judy asked.

"What? I couldn't just let you guys go back home without saying goodbye, right?" said Buster.

"Buster..." Nick said, touched by Buster's selfless friendship and gesture.

Buster, Eddie, and Ms. Crawly all shook hands with Nick, Judy, Ben, and Finnick.

"Say hi to your folks for us. Okay, Nick?" said Eddie.

"Will do, Ed." said Nick.

"Well, gotta get back to Zootopia. Thanks for seeing us off, guys." said Judy, as she and the others boarded their plane.

As the plane took to above the clouds, Judy took one last look back at Sing City, Calatonia. Judy's head hit the back of her seat. If only there were some way to fix this mess, if not repair the theater, then insure that Buster's show did go on. But, where could that be possible?

Suddenly, Judy's face lit up, with a look of hope and pure genius. With a huge grin, she dug into her pockets, trying to fish out her phone.

"Carrots?!" Nick asked, sitting next to her. "What're you-"

"Hold that thought, Slick!" said Judy, as she finally found her phone.

Judy quickly dialed a number that Nick noticed wasn't on her contact list. Judy rapidly tapped her foot, as she held the ringing phone to her ear, until finally someone picked up.

"Hello, Judy Hoppps. ZPD. Is this Gazelle's manager I'm speaking to?" she asked.

Nick's face lit up with a surprise. 'Gazelle's manager? Why is Carrots calling them? How did she even get THAT number?' Nick thought.

"Did someone say Gazelle?!" said an overexcited Clawhauser, who was sitting behind them, but was instantly shushed by Judy.

...

Three days passed, Buster and Eddie were playing Eddie's favorite video game, 'Diamonds of Greyfor'. That's when Buster's phone rang. Buster paused the game, and picked up the call.

"Hello, this is Buster Moon, speaking." the koala answered. "Oh, Judy. Hello. Wait, what was that?"

Buster's face turned into a huge grin of excitement and joy. "Seriously?! You're not kidding, right?! You guys did all that for us?! Okay, hang on! I'm gonna call everyone to meet at the airport, right now!"

Buster laughed, as he ended the call. "C'mon, Eddie! We gotta get to the airport. I'll explain everything on the way."

"But, Buster, what about the game? We just got at level 43." said Eddie.

Buster took his controller, and killed off his and Eddie's player characters on purpose by pushing them into a pool of lava.

"Hey!" Eddie exclaimed, as the game over title flashed on the screen.

"Okay, game over! Now, let's go!" said Buster.

...

The first Buster called was Rosita, who invited the whole family, who've never been to Zootopia before, except for Norman, who went on a few business trips held there. Next was Johnny. Then, Buster called Ash, who was accompanied by Lance. Buster called Mike next, who brought Nancy with him. Finally, Meena and Gunter were the last ones on Buster's call list, with Meena bringing her family for the first time to Zootopia.

The flight towards Zootopia was a little hectic. Mainly, it was because of Rosita's older twenty-five kids. It was their first time on a plane, so they were all over the plane. From running up and down the passenger deck, to jumping on the seats. Buster and the rest of the gang didn't mind, but the other passengers and staff seemed to, leaving the gang to help the parents try to get control of the kids.

A few hours later, though it felt longer after finally getting the kids to settle down, the plane finally made it to Zootopia. As the gang walked into the airport, there was Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, and Finnick waiting for them.

"Hey, guys! So, we're all here. You finally gonna let us in about what you did for the show?" said Buster.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait a tiny bit longer. We're gonna take you guys there, right now." said Judy. "It's at the Zootopia Stadium."

The stadium wasn't that far from the airport, but they still had to walk a few blocks. When they finally got to the stadium, and as they walked into the inner ring, Buster and the gang couldn't believe what they saw. It was like walking into a dream come true. The stage had been decorated to look just like the Moon Theater.

In the center stage, there was a circle of columns, like the pillars in the theater. Placed on top was a circular, wooden stage banner, with large lightbulbs. The stage was complete with several red curtains, each covering the space between the columns.

Surrounding the stage, there were rows of red cushioned chairs, and red long carpets separating each set of ten or so chairs from each other. Last but not least, surrounding the center stage, standing on stills in the water, was a large paper banner that was read in bold letters;

'WELCOME MOON TROOP OF CALATONIA TO ZOOTOPIA!'

"Nick! Judy!" Buster cried, joyfully. "You guys did all of this?!"

"Not just us. We had some big help." said Judy.

From out behind the curtain, Gazelle walked into the open stage, and waved hello at Buster and the gang.

"Is that who I think it is?" Meena whispered to Johnny.

"You betcha. Gazelle! The one and only!" Johnny whispered back.

"Si, senior Moon." Gazelle greeted Buster in espanol. "When Judy called and told me what happened, and how she wanted to fix things, I just knew I had to jump in and lend a helping hoof."

"Oh, miss Gazelle. Muchas Gracias. You don't know how much this means what you guys did for us. Also, it's a very big honor to work with you, señora." said Buster.

"De nada." said Gazelle.

"A big thank you to you too, Nick and Judy. You guys went through all this trouble... Well, it says a lot about you guys that I can't express in words." said Buster, giving a heartfelt grin to the bunny and fox duo. "I guess this'll be the next big thing."

Buster ran up, and hugged Nick and Judy, who returned the gesture.

"I just hoped it wasn't too late to repair our circle of friendship, Buster." said Judy.

"Well, then." said Buster, breaking from the hug, and fixing his tie. "Let's get to work, folks. We got a show to put on."

Everyone cheered.

...

One day later, the last touches to the stage were set, everyone had rehearsed and memorized their acts for the show, and now, it was nearing sunset. It was nearing showtime. Citizens from each district in Zootopia started to gather in the rows of seats in the stadium.

Buster peeked out of the curtain to see the huge audience, and was in awe. This was ten times the audience back in Sing City. But, Buster shook his head to get his thoughts and nerves under control, and went to tell the others.

"Okay, guys. Listen." Buster announced to the group. "Big audience out there. It's gonna give us all a case of the butterflies, but no matter what happens, remember what I told you the first time we went on stage. That tonight is our night."

The group applauded Buster's speech. Among the group, Benjamin and Finnick joined in the fray.

"So, who wants to go first? Ben asked.

"Alright, so here's what I was thinking. First off, Finnick, you and Mike can sing a duet of the song, 'My Way'." said Buster.

"WHAT?!" both Finnick and Mike cried, outraged.

"Ash, you sing your song, 'Set it all free'." Buster continued.

"About that, Lance said he wants to sing it with me." Ash added, gesturing to Lance to join them.

"Uh, Ash?" Gunter pointed out. "Now, I'm usually a mammal that believes in second chances, but are you sure it's a wise idea, after the way that total super jerk dinkle-"

"I know, Gunter!" Ash stopped him before he finished. She then turned to Lance, and held his paw. "But, I think Lance has proven to be redeemed. Besides, we're just starting out from square one. 'Best friend zone', if you know what I mean?"

"Tell me Lance, how much does it hurt, having a girl 'friend zone' you?" Nick grinned jokingly, which earned him another elbow jab in the gut by Judy.

"Well, in that case, let's make the acts duets." said Buster. "Johnny, think you and Meena can sing a duet of 'I'm still standing'?"

"Yeah! I'm up for it." said Meena. Johnny pumped his fist in the air, showing he was up for it all the way.

"Rosita, I was thinking you and Gunter could sing the song you used for your entry back during the theater's first singing competition? Y'know, 'Firework'?" said Buster.

"Ya, that sounds spicy, no?" said Gunter, hip bumping Rosita, who nodded her agreement.

"Last but not least, Nick and Judy, you two and Gazelle will be doing a duet of 'Try Everything'." said Buster.

"Bueno!" Gazelle squeaked with glee.

"Yeah, I'm pumped!" said Judy, hopping on her feet.

"Do we have to wear those flashy outfits, again?" said Nick, with a straight frown.

"Wait, what'll Ben do?" asked Judy.

"Clawhauser here will be a co-host with me for the show." said Buster.

"I'm game." Clawhauser agreed.

Buster put his ear to the curtains to hear the audience cheering at the stage for the show to start.

"Well, the crowd's getting fired up. Let's get out there, Benny." said Buster. "Finny, you and Mike are up first, get ready."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Buster!" Finnick complained. "What makes you think I wanna be buddy-buddy with this shrimp?!"

"Look who's talking! You ain't that bigger than me, in the eyes of an elephant or rhino. Not even an antelope, no less." said Mike.

"Look, the idea just came to me because you both got those deep voices. Just call a truce, one time. Then, you can go back to being all bitter rivals." Buster reasoned. "Alright, Ben. Ms. Crawly and Eddie have got the controls on the lights and stuff, so now we're on. Let's greet the throng."

"Right. Uh, what's that last word mean, again?" said Ben, as he followed Buster offstage.

...

The audience applauded as Buster and Clawhauser appeared out of the curtains, and waved.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, great and small!" Buster and Clawhauser both greeted into their microphones.

"Welcome to the Moon Theater Troop's first show live in Zootopia!" said Buster, as the audience roared with applause again.

"Now, without further ado, let's welcome our first duet act!" said Ben. "One of our guys is right here from Zootopia, the other from Calatonia. But, they've both got the voices that sound like the beautiful innards of an oboe!"

"Give it up for Finnick and Mike!" said Buster.

Buster and Ben stepped off the stage, as the curtains opened to reveal Finnick trying to wrangle Mike in his paws. But, the fox stopped to see the audience watching. With a sheepish grin, he set down the mouse, and patted him on the head, to show no hard feelings. Mike grinned back to show no hard feelings were returned. The two shared one last glance to each other, and began to sing.

(Mike): _And now, the end is near. And so I face the final curtain._

(Finnick): _My friend, I'll say it clear, and state my case. Of which I'm certain._

(Mike): _I've lived a life that's full._

(Finnick): _I've traveled each and every highway._

(Mike): _And more, much more than this._

(Finnick and Mike): _I did it my way._

The audience was completely speechless at the way the two sang together. Even Nick had his jaw hung open, which Judy closed back up.

"If only I convinced Finnick to do this for hustling, sooner." Nick muttered to himself.

(Mike): _Regrets, I've had a few._

(Finnick): _But, then again, too few to mention._

(Mike): _I did what I had to do._

(Finnick): _And saw it through, without exemption._

(Mike): _I planned each charted course._

(Finnick): _Each careful step, along the byway._

(Mike): _And more, much more than this._

(Finnick and Mike): _I did it my way._

'Just one more verse, then I can have this mousy for a chew toy.' Finnick thought deviantly in his head. By this point, Mike and Finnick were each shoving each other to take the spotlight for themselves.

(Mike): _For what is a mouse?_

(Finnick): And fox!

(Mike): _What have they got?_

(Finnick): _If not themselves, then they have naught._

(Mike): _To say the things,_

(Finnick): _They truly feel._

(Mike): _And, not the words of one who heels._

(Finnick): _The record shows,_

(Mike): _I took the blows._

Finnick and Mike kept shoving each other, until the spotlight expanded on both of them, and finished the song on it's closing note, simultaneously.

(Mike and Finnick): _And did it, my way!_

The audience cheered as the duo panted, with relieved smiles on their faces to have finished the song, all while trying not to torment the other. The curtains closed, and Nick was the first to congratulate Finnick.

"Way to work that hustle, big guy!" Nick ruffled the top of Finnick's head. "How about a kiss for daddy?"

Finnick grabbed Nick by the bow, and brought him down to his eye level. "I told you what happens if you even try to kiss me, Wilde. I'm gonna bite your face off!"

"Okay, fellas. Save it for the after party." said Buster.

"Hey, so long it's not me." Mike commented, as he walked away backstage.

"Don't think I'm not done with you, pipsqueak." Finnick barked, and ran to pursuit the now fleeing Mike.

"Okay, Ben. We're on, again. Rosita, you and Gunter are up. Get ready." Buster announced.

"Ya, I'm like totally ready to dance and sing, no?" said Gunter.

"Let's do this, just like ol' times, big guy." said Rosita.

...

"Alright, everybody! If you thought that song was great, wait 'til you get a load of this!" Buster addressed the still-cheering audience.

"We've got another one-of-a-kind duo with us tonight!" said Ben. "One's a loving, hard-working mom of 25, with a great set of pipes. Her partner's a guy that was born to dance. What do you get when you put them together?"

"Major piggy power!" said Buster. "As Gunter would put it. So, put your hands together for Gunter and Rosita!"

The hosts disappeared behind the curtains again, and the curtains rose to have the spotlight shine on Rosita and Gunter. The two pigs were wearing red, sparkling dance jumpsuits, with a tuu-tuu added to Rosita's suit. As they sparkled in the spotlight, which some of the audience had to shield their eyes and blink to adjust their view to the light, Rosita started off the song with the leading number.

(Rosita): _Do you ever feel,_

 _like a plastic bag,_

 _drifting through the wind,_

 _wanting to start again?_

(Gunter): _Do you ever feel,_

 _you're so paper thin,_

 _like a house of cards,_

 _one blow from caving in?_

(Rosita): _Do you ever feel_

 _already buried deep_

 _six feet under screams,_

 _and no one seems to hear a thing?_

(Gunter): _Do you know that there's_

 _still a chance for you?_

 _'Cause there's a spark in you?_

(Rosita): _You've just gotta ignite the light,_

 _and let it shine._

(Gunter): _Just own the night,_

 _like the fourth of July!_

At that moment, the crowd was in awe, as fireworks rocketed into the air, and boomed to show their dazzling colors. Rosita and Gunter began to waltz.

(Rosita and Gunter): _'Cause baby, you're a firework!_

 _Come on, show them what you're worth!_

 _Make them go oh, oh, oh!_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

 _Baby, you're a firework!_

 _Come on, let your colors burst!_

 _Make them go oh-oh-oh!_

 _You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe!_

Indeed, the crowd was in definite awe, as Gunter threw Rosita into the air. She twirled, then landed back into Norman's arms with grace, as more fireworks went off, producing bigger sparks.

(Rosita): _Boom, boom, boom!_

 _Even brighter than the_

 _Moon, moon, moon!_

(Norman): _It's always been inside of_

 _You, you, you!_

(Rosita): _And now it's time to let it_

 _Through-oh-oh!_

(Rosita and Gunter): _'Cause baby, you're a firework!_

 _Come on, show them what you're worth!_

 _Make them go oh, oh, oh!_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

 _Baby, you're a firework!_

 _Come on, let your colors burst!_

 _Make them go oh, oh, oh!_

 _You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe!_

As Rosita and Gunter finished the closing number on the song, a grand finale of fireworks brightened the night sky above the stadium.

(Rosita and Gunter): _Boom, boom, boom!_

 _Even brighter than the_

 _Moon, moon, moon!_

 _Boom, boom, boom!_

 _Even brighter than the_

 _Moon, moon, moon!_

The audience cheered, as Rosita and Norman took a bow. As the curtain closed, Norman and the piglets ran backstage to tackle their mother. Rosita greeted Casper, Carrie, Freddy, and Zoe into her open arms, while the rest of the piglet mob tackled Gunter, Buster, Clawhauser, and even Nick.

"I'm so sorry, guys! They're really not a lot of trouble!" Rosita giggled, as Peter and Clementine climbed onto her back.

"It's cool, Rosita. At least it's not a tidal wave of cuteness, like Judy's siblings. This is more like a ripple of cuteness." Nick chuckled, as the pigs bounced up and down on him.

"Still got the piggy power, I see!" Gunter chuckled, as he witnessed Norman leaning down and kissing his wife, passionately.

"Okay, kiddos! Jungle-Gym Clawhauser needs a break." said Clawhauser, as the piglets climbed off of him and Buster.

"Right, Ash! Lance! Get ready, you guys!" Buster called to the porcupine duo, he hurried to the stage with Ben.

...

"Okay, folks!" Buster called out to the audience. "If you thought that act was all dazzling, I'd think you're gonna get rocked-and-rolled with this next act."

"We've got two porcupine rockstars that'll surely leave you rolling for more." said Clawhauser. "Just a head's notice to all those down in front, we've applied some plastic protection shields, in case of flying quills."

"So, allow us to introduce the rocking sensations, Ash and Lance." said Buster.

The hosts disappeared backstage again, and the curtains rose on Ash and Lance, their guitars plugged in the loudspeakers at the ready. Lance gave Ash an A, and Ash began to sing.

(Ash): _I followed my heart_ _into the fire._

 _I got burned, got broken_ _down by desire._

 _I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes_ _left me blurry,_

 _blurry and blind!_

(Lance): _I picked up the pieces up off the ground._

 _Got dirt on my fingers but that's gone now._

 _Got the glue in my hands, and stickin' to the plan!_

(Ash): _Stickin' to the plan that says I can_

 _do anything at all!_

 _I can do anything at all!_

Ash and Lance looked to each other, tuned up the volume on their guitars, and began the chorus number.

(Ash and Lance): _This is my kiss goodbye!_

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly!_

 _'Cause nothing's gonna keep me down._

 _Gonna let it all out._

 _Come on and say right now, right now, right now!_

 _This is my big hello!_

 _'Cause I'm here and never letting go!_

 _I can finally see it's not just a dream._

 _When you set it all free, all free, all free!_

 _You set it all free!_

Ash was so into the jam, that she began shaking quills all over the stage. The audience in the front row picked up their plastic shields, which deflected the quills.

(Ash): _I was a girl caught under your thumb_

 _But my scars gonna shine brighter than your sun_

 _And I will break your heart, shoot so far._

 _Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target._

(Lance): _Make it count this time._

 _I will make it count this time._

(Ash and Lance): _This is my kiss goodbye!_

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly!_

 _'Cause nothing's keeping me down._

 _Gonna let it all out._

 _Come on and say right now, right now, right now!_

 _This is my big hello!_

 _'Cause I'm here and never letting go!_

 _I can finally see it's not just a dream._

 _When you set it all free, all free, all free!_

 _You set it all free!_

Ash and Lance landed one last guitar solo, ending the song. Ash and Lance looked up to see everyone in the front row either off their seats, shifted to different portions of their seats, or still clinging to their shields to avoid getting pricked by quills.

"Uh, sorry about that, guys." said Ash, sheepishly. "Everyone in the front okay?"

Despite this, the crowd still applauded for the porcupine rock-and-roll duo. The curtain closed, and everyone backstage ran up to congratulate the two.

"Guys, thanks. Really, but could you excuse me for a second?" she said, looking and smiling at Lance. "I think me and Lance need to still talk some things over."

"Wait, what?" Lance asked, cocking his eyebrow, as Ash took him further backstage.

The females of the group giggled, all getting a good notion at what might transpire between the two porcupines.

"Really good call on the plastic shields for the front row." Buster commented.

"Yeah, I think maybe we could've used some of that, though." said Clawhauser, as he held up his chubby arms and face to show a few quills got stuck on him.

"Ooh, let's get that taken care of right now, buddy." said Buster.

Buster peeked out of the curtain and announced to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemammals! We'll be taking a short intermission to deal with a sticky quill situation backstage. We'll be right back in a jiffy of a minute!"

 **Whew! Well guys, that's it for this chapter. So sorry AGAIN for the long wait, but you'll be happy to know, this fanfic's got one more chapter of to go, and then finishing off with the epilogue.**

 **Now a couple of things to mention, a guest reviewer gave me a couple helpful ideas. One, that Buster should be the one to sing 'Set it all free' with Ash, but I'm not really a big fan of that ship, neither shipping Johnny and Ash. I did like it at one point, but I kinda had second thoughts.**

 **True, what Lance did to Ash was crummy, but who knows? After how Lance liked Ash's singing during the climax of the movie, maybe they might get back together again. That's just my thought on it, and why I stuck with Lance for this story, like a redemption side-arc to the story.**

 **Not to mention, the part with Finnick and Mike doing a duet of 'My way' was yet another helpful idea, hope it gave a couple of chuckles.**

 **I own nothing, especially the songs, except a few OC characters. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this crossover fanfic (I hope it doesn't take that long, this time).**


	8. Chapter 8: The Grand Finale

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. Time to wrap up the show with Johnny, Meena, Nick, Judy, and last but not least, Gazelle. Please enjoy.**

"Okay, Ben. You're doing great. Just one more to go." Buster assured Ben.

Judy and Nick held onto their cheetah friend's paws for comfort, as Buster plucked out the last of Ash's loose quills off of Ben's face.

"YEE-OWW!" Ben hollered.

"There, all done!" said Buster, patting the whimpering cheetah on the shoulder. "Why don't you set this one out for a bit, and I'll go address the crowd for the next show."

"Thanks, Buster. I think I'll do that." said Ben, still holding his sore cheek.

Buster burst out of the curtain, and addressed the crowd once more. "Alright, people! Thank you so much for your patience, and now we have another great act for you, tonight. Would you please welcome to the stage, two more of our talented troop, Johnny and Meena!"

Buster disappeared backstage again, as the curtains rose again, and everyone cheered for Johnny and Meena. The elephant stood at her place in front of the mic, and Johnny was at his trusty piano. The gorilla led the opening number, while Meena took part in singing first.

(Meena): _You could never know what it's like!_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice,_

 _and there's a cold lonely light that shines from you._

 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use!_

(Johnny): _And did you think this fool could ever win?_

 _Well look at me, I'm coming back again._

 _I got a taste of love in a simple way,_

 _and if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away._

(Johnny and Meena): _And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?_

 _Lookin' like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid._

 _And I'm still standing after all this time._

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind._

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Meanwhile, from Sing City's prison, the guards wheeled in a television so the inmates could see the show being filmed live in Zootopia. Among the inmates was Johnny's father, Daniel.

"That's Johnny! That's my son!" Daniel cheered, clapping the loudest for his boy.

(Johnny): _Once I never could hope to win._

 _You starting down the road, leaving me again._

 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down._

(Johnny and Meena): _And if our love was just a circus, you'd be a clown by now!_

 _And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?_

 _Lookin' like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid._

 _And I'm still standing after all this time._

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind._

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

"Meena! That's my baby!" Meena's mother cheered through the crowd, as Meena winked at her as a means to thank her for her support.

(Meena): _And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid._

(Johnny): _And I'm still standing after all this time._

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind._

(Johnny and Meena): _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Johnny nailed the last piano solo, and the song ended in an upbeat fashion. The crowd cheered, Johnny and Meena bowed, and the curtains closed. The group congratulated the two. Meena's family ran backstage, and hugged Meena.

"Oh, baby! I'm so proud of you, I could pop!" Meena's mother squealed, picking her daughter up in a joyous hug.

Johnny's phone rang, and he saw it was his dad. "Ah, that's dad. Excuse me guys, gotta take this." he said.

Further backstage, Johnny answered the phone and greeted his father.

"Johnny, I just saw the show on the TV in my cell! I'm so proud of you, son! I took this phone call just to tell you that." said Daniel.

"Gosh, thanks Dad." said Johnny. "Listen, I appreciate it, but I gotta go. Nick, Judy, and Gazelle will be on soon."

"Sure thing. See ya when you get home, son." said Daniel, ending the call.

Johnny rejoined the group, just as Buster called forth Nick, Judy, and Gazelle. "This is it, guys. Let's give them a grand finale they cannot resist. Nick and Judy. Get your costumes on, and get ready to shine!" he said.

"Do we have to? It's too tight and sparkly." Nick moaned.

"You'll grow to love them, Nick. All my tiger dancers say the same thing." Gazelle insisted.

...

A few minutes later, Buster and a much better Clawhauser addressed the crowd once more.

"Ladies and gentlemammals! We welcome you to the grand finale of our show!" said Ben.

"For our last act, please welcome to the stage, the one and only, Gazelle!" said Buster, as the crowd went wild. "But, that's not all. She's got a couple of special guest stars singing with her, tonight. So, welcome them to the stage for their first ever-live appearance, Zootopia's favorite hero cop duo, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps!"

On cue, Gazelle and Judy came out onto the stage, both of them wearing their sparkling red two-piece dresses. Only difference was Gazelle wore her high shoes, and Judy wore the glittering stockings. But, no Nick walked behind them out on stage.

"Nick?" Buster called, then covered the mic in his hand to whisper over to Judy and Gazelle. "Is he coming out?"

Judy and Gazelle shrugged. Buster ran backstage, and saw Nick in his sparkled shorts, pouting.

"Nick, come on. Don't be like that. Remember why you're doing this?" said Buster.

"I know I said I would, but these pants are just... Ugh!" Nick grumbled.

"Trust me, Nick. You'll stop being embarrassed anymore if you just start singing." said Buster, motioning him towards the stage.

Nick inhaled deeply, and then walked on stage, next to Judy. The audience cheered, as Gazelle addressed the crowd.

"Good evening, Zootopia! Now, come on everybody! Put your paws up!" Gazelle cheered, and began to sing, Nick and Judy shortly following along with her.

(Gazelle): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

(Judy): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

(Nick): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

(Nick, Judy and Gazelle): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

The audience was already cheering as the trio's voices rang out to everyone in an awesome, rhythmic beat. Judy and Nick intwine their paws together, and began to dance.

"Yeah, that's right, everybody! Come on, and shake your tails with us!" Gazelle cheered again.

(Gazelle): _I messed up tonight!_

 _I lost another fight._

 _Lost to myself, but I'll just start again._

 _I keep falling down._

 _I keep on hitting the ground._

 _But, I always get up now to see what's next._

(Judy): _Birds don't just fly._

 _They fall down, then get up._

 _Nobody learns without getting it wrong._

(Nick and Judy): _I won't give up, no_ _I won't give in._

 _Until I reach the end._

 _And then I'll start again._

 _No, I won't leave._

 _I want to try everything._

 _I want to try even though I could fail._

(Gazelle and Judy): _I won't give up, no I won't give in._

 _Until I reach the end._

 _And then I'll start again._

 _No, I won't leave._

 _I want to try everything._

 _I want to try even though I could fail._

(Gazelle): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try everything!_

(Judy): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try everything!_

(Nick): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Everyone, from the audience and to the group backstage, was in total awe at how amazing the three danced and sing in perfect rhythm. Nick and Judy switched turns between dancing with Gazelle, which she was delighted to do, even though she was taller than Nick and Judy.

(Gazelle): _Look how far you've come._

 _You've filled your heart with love._

 _Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath._

 _Don't beat yourself up._

 _Don't need to run so fast._

 _Sometimes we come last but we did our best._

(Nick and Judy): _I won't give up, no I won't give in._

 _Until I reach the end._

 _And then I'll start again._

 _No, I won't leave._

 _I want to try everything._

 _I want to try even though I could fail._

(Gazelle and Nick): _I won't give up, no I won't give in._

 _Until I reach the end._

 _And then I'll start again._

 _No, I won't leave._

 _I want to try everything._

 _I want to try even though I could fail._

The three mammals stopped dancing together, and turned to face the crowd. Their arms raised into the air, as they sang with more passion.

(Gazelle): _I'll keep on making those new mistakes._

(Nick and Judy): _I'll keep on making them every day._

(Nick, Judy and Gazelle): _Those new mistakes._

(Judy): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try everything!_

(Nick): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Try everything!_

(Gazelle): _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
_

 _Try everything!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Nick, Judy and Gazelle finished the song as they stood together, and sang once more in excellent timing.

(Nick, Judy and Gazelle): _Try everything..._

At that very moment, Nick pulled Judy into his embrace, and planted a kiss on her lips. Judy was surprised at first, but the feelings dancing around her heart made her return the kiss. The thrill of the show, the feel of Nick dancing and singing with her, she couldn't picture a better moment to share with him.

The crowd clapped their hardest and cheered at the top of their lungs. The group backstage, even Gazelle, whistled loudly for Nick and Judy. Clawhauser cheered the loudest, singing his best friends in love, seeing them dance and sing with Gazelle. It was just like a daydream come true.

Johnny, Meena, Rosita, Gunter, Ash, Lance, even Mike and Finnick came all rushing out to join them on stage. Nick and Judy broke the kiss, stared into each other's gaze for a moment, then turned to face the crowd with the others. The stage mammals held each other's paws, and raised them triumphantly in the air.

"And that, ladies and gentlemammals, is our show!" Gazelle shouted to the crowd, joyfully.

"Thank you, everyone for being here tonight! A big thanks towards our mammals on stage, too! This was the best show we've had, yet!" Buster announced, as he and Clawhauser joined the group in one big bow.

...

With the show over, the audience left the stadium, and the group and their families retreated back to the hotel they were staying at for one more extra night, the Palm Hotel. The friends were gathered around for an afterparty, with food and other party accessories set up in the main lobby.

"Ah, guys! I tell ya, I really wish my dad could see this." Buster said to Nick and Judy, sipping on punch.

"Your dad was a great mammal, Buster. No question about it." said Nick, munching on a cookie.

"I still can't thank you guys enough for what you did for us. Putting up the show, having us perform in Zootopia, of all places." said Buster.

"Well, we've got one more surprise for you, guys." said Judy, slyly.

"Really? Think you give me a spoiler, before you tell the rest of the gang? I'll still act surprised when you do." Buster returned the sly remark.

"Nope. You gotta play the waiting game on this, Moony." said Nick.

"Moony? Heh, it's been ages since you've used that nickname." Buster chuckled. "I guess that means it's an even bigger and greater surprise than I thought."

"Well, that's the only hint you're getting out of us." said Nick. "Now, go on. Enjoy the party."

"Fine, fine. I'll be a good koala and wait." Buster chuckled. "Besides, I think you two lovebirds could need a minute alone."

Buster left the two cops blushing red like tomatoes. Nick and Judy turned to each other, then quickly looked away. Nick nervously coughed, and Judy covered her face behind her ears.

"So, Nick?" Judy asked the fox. "How long have you felt... that way about me?"

"Somewhere around... after my ZPD graduation." Nick admitted. "Have you always felt that way about me, too?"

"Yeah." Judy admitted, nervously. "It was shortly after... when we reconciled at the bridge in the park, before we left to find the Night Howler culprits."

"Well... what're we beating around the bush for?" said Nick, smiling and extending his paw to Judy. "Want to see where this takes us, miss 'Try Everything'?"

Judy smiled back, and took his paw in hers. "I'd love that, Slick."

The two mammals locked each other into their arms, and shared another kiss. Across from where they were standing, Ash and Lance saw what they were doing.

"Seems like love's in the air, tonight. Huh, Ash?" Lance chuckled.

"Well, that's what it feels like sometimes, after a big show." said Ash.

"They ain't the only ones, either." She whispered, mostly to herself, and quietly intertwined Lance's paw into hers.

...

It was close to midnight, and Gazelle raised her glass, and tapped it to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, amigos! We, meaning me, Nick and Judy, have got a special surprise announcement to share with the Moon Troop and their families." said Gazelle, then motioned for Judy to speak.

"Buster Moon, Johnny, Rosita, Gunter, Meena, Ash, Ms. Crawly, Eddie, and to all your families." Judy began.

"I just want to say when I first came to Zootopia, I met many excellent animals. I felt the same way when I first came to Sing City, when I first walked into Moon theater. I've had my fair share of screw-ups in those places, too. Like with the press conference during the Night Howler crisis, and then the collapsing of Moon theater. But, I tried my hardest to make up for those mistakes, so other mammals wouldn't have to take the fall for them. Which is why, you'll be pleased to know that thanks to the show, we were able to make and save up enough money to rebuild Moon Theater."

Everyone gasped, in total surprise.

"Yep!" Nick spoke up. "We thought it'd be best to announce this after the show. We even had a jar in front of the ticket booth that was labeled 'Donate to Operation: Fix the moon.' Please, don't laugh at that. I thought it was super creative."

"G-Guys..." Buster stammered.

"Mr. Moon, I might have a good feeling at what you're going to say." said Judy. "But, we both know how much you're theater means to you. So, this was the best solution we could think of. Plus, there were so many animals who, after they heard about the theater on the news, wanted so much to pitch in and help, and wouldn't you know it? The whole entire audience donated!"

Buster and the gang were flabbergasted. Buster finally spoke up, "You guys did all that for us? I just can't believe..."

"Well, hey. It's what friends are for. The least we could do, for giving us a chance to shine, too." said Nick. "Plus, you could say this just shows how Sing City and Zootopia are a lot alike. Anyone can be anything, and anyone can show how much they care, if given the chance."

Buster wiped his moist eyes, to prevent any tears falling. "Nick, Judy, and all you guys... You really are all one in a million, in your own ways."

Buster held Nick and Judy in a group hug, joined in by Gazelle, Clawhauser, the whole Moon theater troop, and even Finnick, much to his reluctance. The hug was broken, and Buster raised his glass.

"I'd say this calls for a toast!" Buster laughed, heartily. "To our friends and families, and to a magical night!"

Everyone toasted their glasses, as laughter filled the lobby, and the party resumed, but with a lot more cheer added to the atmosphere.

...

The next morning came, the Zootopia Airport was scheduling it's earliest flights. For Buster Moon's group and their families, they scheduled the earliest flight back to Calatonia. Everyone had their tickets, and prepared to board the plane.

"Hey, Buster!" a voice called out.

Buster turned around to see Nick and Judy walking up to them.

"Hey, guys! I was gonna call you once we got on the plane, and I thought you guys needed the extra sleep. Y'know, since it was a big night last, and it was you're first time on the stage and all." said Buster.

"Ah, we're cops, Moony. We're used to waking up this early." Nick smirked. "Well, Carrots is. She's like my second alarm clock."

"Well, thanks for everything you guys have done for us, again." said Buster. "But, gotta get back to get an early start and putting Moon Theater back together."

"Thank you too, Mr. Moon. It's been fun." said Judy. "We'll be sure to come visit you guys soon, when we get the chance. I've still got to find some way to make it up to Chief McHorn for what happened."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you, Judy." said Buster.

"You'd do that?" Judy asked.

"Of course. It's the least I could do for you guys to help raise enough to rebuild the theater." said Buster. "Plus, it's what good friends do. Look out for each other. That's what we do at Moon Theater."

Judy wiped her eyes to stop the tears from falling, then she and Nick shared one last hug with Buster.

"Be seeing ya, Eddie. Say hi to your Nana for us." Nick said, as he and Judy fist bumped the sheep.

"You got it, Nicky." said Eddie.

Next, they hugged Ms. Crawly, Meena, Johnny, Gunter, and Rosita goodbye, who tried to keep her kids from tackling Nick and Judy into a group hug. They tried to hug Ash and Lance goodbye, but the quills kept getting in the way. So, they resorted to just handshakes, instead, which they did with the rest of the group's family members.

"Flight to Sing City, Calatonia is now boarding!" the voice over the loud speaker called.

"Welp, that's our ride. Call you guys later!" Buster said, as he and the rest of the group boarded the plane.

Nick and Judy sat and waited in the main lobby, then watched through the large windows as the plane to Calatonia took off into the open blue sky. Nick and Judy waved at the plane, hoping that Buster and the gang were able to see them.

For Nick, Judy, Buster and all of their friends, this past week would be an experience none of them would soon forget.

 **Welp, that's the closing chapter, guys. All that's left is the epilogue. I know this was kinda short, but I think this is a good way to end off the story.**

 **So, a couple more things I wanna add. I thought Meena singing the song 'Don't you worry 'bout a thing' was great in the movie, but I decided for her and Johnny to sing 'I'm still standing', because it's one of my favorite songs from the movie. Same reason with Rosita and Gunter singing the song 'Firework'. I liked how they sung 'Shake it off' in the movie, but I really liked how Rosita sang 'Firework' in the movie, that I had it be their song in the last chapter in the fanfic.**

 **I own nothing, especially the songs, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks. Stay tuned for the last chapter of this crossover fanfic.**


	9. Epilogue: Grand Reunion

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the epilogue. It's short, but still a great way to finish this great crossover. Plus, a couple of special Zootopia OC's of mine make a comeback in this finale. Please enjoy.**

"Attention passengers! We'll be landing in Sing City, Calatonia in about ten minutes. Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete landing."

"Are we there yet, Mom?" the little fox asked his rabbit mother, impatiently.

"They just said we'll be landing soon, Cody." said Judy.

"Ooh! Mommy, I think I can see the city from my window!" the little rabbit hopped up and down in her seat, behind her.

"Shiela, please sit down. You might break the seat." said Nick, sitting next to her.

"Sorry, daddy. I'm just really excited." said Shiela.

"I know, baby. Wait 'til we get to Moon Theater. You'll be dazzled." said Nick.

Almost ten years passed since the big show at Zootopia Stadium. Since that time, Nick and Judy's love ran deeper than most people thought, or hoped it would. The two married and two children, a fox son named Cody and a rabbit girl named Shiela, who were the spinning images of their parents.

Accompanying the Wilde family on their flight was Clawhauser and, reluctantly, Finnick. This would make the first time everyone got together in over a decade since the four Zootopians came to Sing City to help solve the McFerret case. Eventually, the plane finally arrived and landed at the airport. Sure enough, as soon as they got off the plane, they had a party waiting for them.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" the familiar sound of Buster's voice reached their ears.

The family of four looked and smiled at the group of special friends, waving over to them. Among them was Buster Moon himself, who hadn't at all for a koala in his forties, minus the glasses he was know wearing.

Then there was Johnny, who ditched the leather biker jacket and switched to a large brown jacket only a mammal in his thirties would wear. Then there was Meena, who lost her two pigtails, and wore her now long hair in a ponytail.

Ash and Lance were there, and with them was the proof of their kindled love. Their son, a porcupine boy about a year younger than Cody named Leonardo, or Leo for short. Ash and Lance hadn't given up their pursuit at rock and roll, but sometime after they came back to Sing City from the big concert, their reconciled bond led them to never want to part again. They tied the knot and had their Leo shortly after that.

Rosita and Norman were there with Gunter, and of course Rosita and Norman's piglets. Their first 25 had quickly grown into their teens, while they're youngest litter had grown to around eleven years of age.

Last but not least, Ms. Crawly. The old gal looked like she still had many good years left in her, but now had to resort to carrying a cane with her, so she wouldn't push herself. Ms. Crawly retired from the theater, but she still stopped by to hang out with Mr. Moon. Accompanying Ms. Crawly was her newly-wed husband, the old lizard named Herman.

The only one who wasn't there was Mike. The mouse left Sing City with his girl Nancy for upstate Calatonia, hoping to pursue bigger dreams in other cities.

"Gosh, it's so good to see you guys, again!" said an emotional Judy.

"You didn't miss us too bad, eh Moony?" Nick grinned slyly. "Love the new specs, by the way."

"Only for like a decade, maybe." Buster joked back. "So, are those mini lookalikes of you and Judy who I think they are?"

"Yep. Guys, this is our son Cody Wilde, and our daughter Shiela Wilde." Judy introduced their kids.

"Um, hi everybody." the kids greeted the group, shyly.

"Oh, Guys! They're so sweet!" Meena squealed.

"Thanks. You guys look great, yourselves." said Judy, then looked to the small porcupine family. "So, Ash? Who's this little fella?"

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Leonardo. Leo for short." Ash introduced her son. "It's okay, baby. You can say hi."

"Uh, hi." the little porcupine squeaked.

Leo looked just like his father, but had his mother's eyes, the same light blue. The kid also wore the same style of black T-shirt like his parents with a couple of quills stuck to the front, minus a long-sleeve shirt underneath, and tannish shorts.

"Hi, Leo! Nice quills. I especially like how they stick your shirt." Shiela said, breaking the ice.

"Thanks. You've got a cu- great bow on your head. Like how it stays in place between your ears." Leo said, correcting himself when he remembered what his mom told him about calling bunnies 'cute'.

"Hey Johnny, Meena. Look at you kids, all grown up! Same with your kids, Rosita." said Nick.

"Yeah, sweet cheese and crackers! Just look how big they've gotten!" said Judy, fondly remembering the little adventure she and Nick had while babysitting these same squirts.

"Thanks, guys. They've gotten big, especially our youngest, so fast. But, they'll be big siblings themselves. Me and Norman are gonna be having more on the way." Rosita smiled, rubbing her growing stomach, covered by her maternity overalls.

"Really?! Oh, congrats Rosita. How many?" Judy asked, excitedly.

"Ten, so this makes forty. After that, no more kids." Rosita sighed, exhaustedly.

"So, speaking of kids, are you kiddos ready for to see the greatest theater in the world?!" Buster said, getting the kids eager.

...

Buster rented a couple of rides back to the theater, mostly because of Rosita's current state. The drive back to the theater wasn't long, but still gave the group plenty of time to catch up. The Cody and Shiela quickly became friends with Leo and the youngest of the piglets, by the time they arrived at the theater.

"O! M! Goodness!" Ben gawked at the sight of the theater. Nick, Judy, and Finnick were speechless, while Cody and Shiela whispered amazed 'wows'.

The outer frame of the new Moon Theater was a colored marble white. The roof still had the harp statue and archway, but the harp had a few curved pattern details on it's side, and the archway had carvings of rose bud and vine patterns on it's side. The top half of the second floor windows were tinted, while the bottom half were clear, stainless glass.

There was a sign between the two windows with the letters 'MOON'. The letters lit up with light in a pattern of one letter at a time, or the full name, as a means to attract the attention and interest of new and old customers.

The inside of the three glass tanks that displayed the groups of squid now had a new color of night sky blue. The outer rim for the large signboards that displayed the titles of the presenting shows had a dark-tinted gold, while the clock above it had an outer rim of silver.

The ticket booth and entrance doors had various patterns of swirled shapes engraved on the glass. The front door handles, the ticket hole on the counter, and the booth's speaker were gold, with more dotted and curved pattern details. The pillars that held the board-displaying roof were that of a black marble, like the ones inside the building. The red carpet that stretched all across the theater now had a golden roped trim to the edges, with the golden knots on the pointed edges of the carpet.

All in all, the theater was indeed even newer than ever. Brand new like a shiny dime.

"Buster, you've really outdone yourself this time." Nick whistled, impressively.

"Ah, this couldn't have been any possible without your guys' help." said Buster. "But, this is just the outside. Wait'll you guys see the inside of the theater."

Buster led the group into the theater, and towards the main stage. They could see how Buster was right, with the inside being more spiffier than the outside.

The most noticeable change to the inside was the stage, itself. The current backdrop was black, but there were more colorful backdrops just behind it. The floor was made from light mahogany wood, smoothed to the touch. The large pillars were a mixture of black and white marble. The curtains were pretty much the same, but a more darker red.

There were more lights added to the affect, ranging from the colors of red, blue, green, purple and white. The base of the of the stage was ivory white, with the insignia of the golden harp placed on the front of the base, with a few musical number symbols etched on the circle around the instrument

The looks of the stage left the group in awe, once more. Especially, the children.

"I know! Beautiful, isn't she?" said Buster.

"Extraordinary is more like it, Mr. Moon!" said Judy.

"Thank you for that upgrade in positive commentary, Judy Hopps. Oops, sorry. I mean, Judy Wilde." Buster giggled, the rest of the group followed in their own chuckles.

"Can we please go up on stage to see what it's like, Mr. Moon?" Shiela asked, her wide emerald eyes making it impossible for anyone to say no to her.

"Go nuts, kiddos." said a grinning Buster.

The eager children ran up the stage, and looked back in another state of renewed awe, over the rows of chairs and booths in the theater.

"This really is awesome." Cody said, his own amethyst eyes sparkling.

"Wait until tonight, kids. We've actually got a show playing, and you guys are gonna get the best seats in the house?" said Buster.

"Buster, you're just too good for us." said Nick, as the kids gave excited 'whoo-hoos'.

"But, what're we gonna do in the meantime?" Judy asked aloud.

"Well, you guys are all welcome to my family's home." said Meena. "Once Mom and my grandparents heard that you guys were gonna be in town, they insisted on throwing you a welcome party."

"That's okay. I think it'd be a great idea to get reacquainted, since we didn't get that very acquainted with them the last time we were here." said Judy.

"You guys should also get a chance to get chummy my dad. The old man's finally got parole from jail, and he's come a long way since then." said Johnny, beaming with joy.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Can't wait to see how your dad's much of a changed gorilla now." said Nick.

...

The party continued into the evening, with everyone bonding a little more closer. The adults were chatting, telling each other about their day or exchanging jokes, which were mostly provided by Nick, Finnick, Buster, and even Herman.

The kids ran around the yard, playing games varying from hide-and-seek to tag. They even convinced some of the older kids to participate, which their parents were glad as long as it meant getting them away from their phones for a bit.

With the evening sky rolling in, it would soon be almost time for the show to start at the theater. Buster and Mrs. Crawly had to excuse themselves early so they could get everything ready for the show. Everyone left an hour later, as soon as everything was cleaned up from after the party. The guests thanked their hosts, and left for the theater.

By the time they got to the theater, all animals great and small were entering the theater through the front doors. The penguin ushers showed the group up to the second floor, where Johnny was greeted by his father, Daniel, and a changed gorilla. As they took their seats, the group shared a very interesting conversation with Johnny's father, who stated that the first thing he'd do with his parole would stick to running the garage that once served as his hidden base of operations, minus the hidden base part. The place felt too much like home to abandon it altogether anyway, which Johnny agreed with wholeheartedly.

The usher showed to where Nick, Judy and the kids' seats were, up in the royal box in the left side of the theater.

"Wait a minute. Dad? Isn't this what you'd call the 'Nosebleed Section'?" said Cody.

"Did I say that?" Nick said, trying to feign ignorance as Judy glared at him for teaching their son another one of his smart-alack names for describing things.

"No, son. This is what they call, 'the best seats in the house'!" said Nick, giving his sly grin to Judy.

"But, I thought... Oh, never mind. I'd just confuse myself." said Cody, slumping into his chair.

"Shh! The play's starting!" Shiela shushed her older brother.

The lights dimmed, the spotlights fell onto the stage, and the curtains rose to reveal Buster, ready at the mic.

"All creatures, great and small! Welcome to Moon Theater!" Buster announced loudly to the cheering audience.

"I am your host, Buster Moon. So, we've got a great act for all of you folks, tonight! This show is both a classic and a tribute to Nana Noodleman, our theater's biggest star in her day, and it just so happens to be her one-hundredth-and-first birthday tomorrow!"

Everyone applauded as Eddie helped his Nana up, evidence of the years catching up to the black sheep through the way her arms shook and how her wool was grey, as the ewe bowed politely from the royal box to the right.

"Now, everyone! Put your hands together for the creatures great and small that bring you, 'Epiphany'!" Buster announced, as he disappeared to the right corner of the stage, as the curtains rose.

The stage was set just like how Buster remembered it, back when he first came to the theater. Nana had long retired and couldn't sing or act anymore, so for this show, Eddie's mother and Nana's daughter volunteered to take the lead. Eddie and Nana couldn't be more proud to see how graceful she looked, just like the spinning image of Nana in her younger years. Then, the time came for her to sing.

 _Once there was a way,_

 _to get back homeward._

 _Once there was a way,_

 _to get back home._

 _Sleep, pretty darling._

 _Do not cry,_

 _and I will sing a lullaby._

The audience watched in awe. Nana chuckled at the feelings and memories of nostalgia as she watched her daughter sing on stage. She wasn't the only one, though. Buster chuckled at the fond memories of his own, how an ordinary little guy like him fell in love with the theater.

Buster looked up top on the second floor and the left royal box, new memories were made as the kids stared and watched in wonder. Cody, Shiela, Leo, and the piglets were starstruck, once again. The sights, the sounds, the way the scenery moved, even the smell.

Giving a thumbs up to Nick and his family, who returned the gesture, Buster turned his attention back to the show. The theater and it's show brought out the magic of the night again, bringing all creatures great and small, even those from faraway as the place where anyone can be anything, Zootopia.

It was indeed another magic-filled night with a lot of amazing feelings to remember...

 **Well, guys! There you have it! My first Zootopia and Sing crossover fanfic, done! It took a lot longer than I thought, but I saw it through, which I'm glad. What's next is I have a couple ideas for a few one-shots I might before I plan working on the next big fanfic. A big thanks to all those who reviewed, read, and faved this fanfic. Sorry if the epilogue came late, AGAIN! But, let's not let that ruin the fanfic, okie-dokie?**

 **I own nothing, including the lyrics to the song, 'Golden Slumbers', except a few OC characters. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks, and stay tuned for more fanfic, right here.**


End file.
